


Wicked game

by E_Leonora



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attraction, Bisexuality, Blood and Injury, Businessmen, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Illnesses, Jealousy, Kidnapping, L is a Boss, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Obsession, Poor Life Choices, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Injuries, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalking, This turned out to be darker than I thought it would be, Vaginal Fingering, Yagami Light need a hug, more bad things will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Light starts to work at a large and reputable company. His life is perfect and everything goes according to his plans. He has good parents and a beautiful fiancée who unconditionally loves him and a promising career ahead of him.Everything was perfect, until when one fateful day he met the owner and founder of the company.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light, Misora Naomi/Raye Penber, Yagami Sachiko/Yagami Souichirou
Comments: 214
Kudos: 118





	1. First day at work

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story from a song called Wicked game, written by Chris Isaak. But, I much prefer the cover of this song by band HIM. I recommend that you listen to it... if you want.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr - eleonoraw where I will post my drawings somewhere in the future :D

A brown-haired young man was walking down the street with headphones in his ears. He was dressed in a gray suit with a red wine tie. He had a business bag in his hand that matched the color of his suit. His hair was smooth, and he looked like some model from a magazine. He walked confidently, and as he walked, he admired his reflection in the windows of some of the shops.

It was a sunny and beautiful morning. Many would say a perfect day. And this was supposed to be a Yagami Light's first day in his work. 

His dream job. He will be an assistant manager.

He dreamed of such a job, he was worthily studying, to finish school, and to be able to get a job in such a place.

Lawliet Company was the most powerful and respected company in the region, and Yagami Light was fortunate to be among those few employees. From today, he has had the opportunity to show what he knows. He was not optimistic that it would be easy, no. Yagami Light knew that his path to the realization of dreams would not be easy, but this did not demotivate him. 

On the contrary, because, he is one of those people who loves challenges, and this is the best challenge he could have put in front of him. He wanted to build a great career and maybe one day start his own successful business. He did not want to end up like his parents, who have to worry about money every day.

His father was a police officer, but he always risked his life, and he would spend only a small amount of time with his family. And his mother was a cashier.

Light loved and valued his parents above all else, but he wanted to live a more comfortable life.

This was the perfect time to start his career. His fiancée, Amane Misa was already building her career as an actress, successfully, and Light did not want to fall behind. Yet, he will be the head of the family one day when they get married.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, he arrived at his destination. He stopped in front of the building and marveled at its grandeur. They were in the middle of Japan, but the building exuded the culture of England. Although the architecture was more oriented to the modern age, it also had a touch of Gothic architecture. That is why it stood out from the other buildings in the city.

Light then took a deep breath, and walked up the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs, he went through a large glass door. He walked through the grand hall to the reception desk, where he announced himself.

The receptionist explained to him where he need to go. 

"Thank you." he said and headed for the elevator. He pressed the 19th floor button and waited.

When he exited the elevator, he found himself in a large spacious hall with several doors on each side. There was another desk there, and a secretary sat behind it. She had purple dyed hair, but had a serious and strictly businesslike look on her face. Only her birth name was written on her name tag - Rem. Light came closer and introduced himself. "Good morning, I'm Yagami Light, and from today I should start working here. They told me I should go after human resource manager, Naomi Misora."

"Good morning, Mr. Yagami. Please go to the door on your left. Number 223. Mrs. Misora is already waiting for you."

"Thank you." Then he turned and headed for the door.

He knocked, and when he heard from the other side 'came in', he opened the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Misora." Light greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Yagami. Welcome. Come in. Are you ready to start the day?" A black-haired woman approached him and they shook hands.

"I am." The young man replied with a smile.

"Okay then. But first, before we start, can I offer you coffee?" She asked.

"Okay, thank you."

"Sweet or sugar free?"

"With sugar, but very little. About half a teaspoon."

"OK."

Naomi called the secretary on the phone, "Two coffees, please. One with half a teaspoon of sugar. Thanks."

Then she spoke to Light, "Sit down. Get comfortable. Today I am going to introduce you to the company and the type of work you are expected to do. Today, I will be with you most of the time and you will perform tomorrow to work in your office. Okay?"

"Okay..." Light smiled.

"Okay." Misora continued to rearrange some of the papers she had on her desk. Then Rem brought two coffees.

When they drank coffee, they went to work. The whole working day went by fast. It seemed to Light that he had only been there for less than three hours, not actually eight. Naomi Misora explained more to him, than he thought he would need.

She eventually introduced him to his workplace and his office. Light was delighted with her demeanor and with the demeanor of all the employees he interacted with that day. The place was full of positive energy and he felt inspired to work there.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Yagami."

"See you, Mrs. Misora." They said their goodbyes.

At home, he was greeted by his fiancee. She was dressed in a sexy skirt and black corset.

"How was it, Light?" She seductively asked as she approached him to give him a kiss.

"It was good..." he replied and their lips connect.

Misa began to undress him as they kissed. Then she broke the kiss and asked, "So, we can celebrate your first day at work?"

"Yes..." Light retorted.

"So, let's go to the kitchen to open the champagne." She retorted, and led him by the hand into the kitchen.

Each drank one glass of champagne, and then they went to the bedroom. They slowly undressed as they kissed, and then Light lay on his back and Misa put herself on his hard cock and started to ride him. "Oh, Light..." she was all wet and horny.

"Ahhhh... Misa..." Light gasped. Then he rose and grabbed her breasts and massaged them. Then he started to lick her hard nipples. "Ooooohhhhh... Aaaaaahhh..." Misa moaned. This turned her on, even more. Light knew how sensitive her nipples were. He loved to play with them. To nibble and suck on them. "Oh... fuck me hard, Light..." she pleaded.

Then they switched positions and Light took control. He began to penetrate her very fast. Soon, they both felt the upcoming climax. The first come Light. He pulled out his penis to drop the semen outside the vagina as they had not yet planned a pregnancy. Then he finished Misa by penetrating her with his tongue. Within a few minutes she had come too. "Oooh, this was good... I love you, Light."

"I love you too."

They lay in bed a little. Then they went to take a shower, and when they got dressed they went to the kitchen to have a dinner.


	2. Day dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light finally meets their boss.

Three weeks had passed and Light could tell he was satisfied with his job so far. He was doing well and Naomi was pleased with him. They worked closely together and whenever he needed help, she was always available to help him. This company had enough workers, so everyone had enough time to do their job well and without hurry. Sometimes they could afford more breaks in between.

Besides Naomi, Light found another close friend-colleague, his name was Touta Matsuda. The man was a hard worker, but in some situations he was not very clever. But again, he wasn't stupid. The two of them were already out for a few beers after work hours. Mostly when Misa wasn't waiting Light at home, and when Light wasn't in a hurry to get there.

Light was engrossed in his work when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Naomi came in with a stack of papers. "Good morning, Light. Did you start working on yesterday's proposal?"

"I did." He looked up at the black-haired woman.

"Alright, but this should come with it, so you know... our clients sent this to us, today."

"Oh... OK."

"Next month we are starting to work on a new version of the telecommunications system, but we need to finish this project first. Today, our Boss should be back from vacation." She added.

"Huh? The Boss is not here at all?" Light was a little confused. In fact, when he thought better about it, he never had the chance to meet him.

"Hahah, no, he's not here. If he was there, you would have met him already. He is one of those bosses who is happy to communicate with employees." Naomi retorted.

"Oh... I didn't know."

"It's okay... he's a good Boss. We all love him. You'll see for yourself after all." The woman smiled and then they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes." Spoke Naomi.

A young man, dressed as if he had come from Hawaii, came inside, in a floral swim trunks and black t-shirt that was fastened to his body. His sunglasses were tucked behind his collar. Light noticed that the man was barefoot.

His head was adorned with wild black hair, and large dark eyes with pronounced dark circles.

He had a wide smile on his face. "Naomi! Here you are... I barely found you." He hugged the woman.

"L! You're here!" She hugged him back. "How are you?"

"Well, here I am. So I'm fine." He replied.

"Great, I'm glad everything went well." Naomi retorted. Then she introduced Light to their Boss: "This is Yagami Light, our new manager I told you about, and Light, this is L Lawliet, our Boss and the owner of this firm."

Light looked at the man with disbelief. 'This? Boss?' he thought. Kind of like he couldn't process what Naomi had told him. He didn't know what thoughts he had about the man, but he certainly didn't imagine him this way. So young and so easy going.

He was interrupted from his inner thoughts. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Yagami." L offered his hand in greeting and smiled broadly at him. Light felt deep restlessness, and the look in the man's eyes, further deepened that anxiety.

Brunette then accepted, and they shook their hands. "I'm also pleased, Mr. Lawliet, to finally meet you."

"Yes. I had an extended vacation." simply answered L, then he turned to Naomi again, "Naomi, you have a souvenir on the table that I brought you, as I promised."

"Great! Thank you, L." Naomi retorted.

"You're welcome." L said, and began to pull out of his pocket a small paper bag. "This is for you, Mr. Yagami." he reached out and gave the young man a small souvenir.

Light looked at him in confusion and took the gift. "Thank you, you shouldn't have..."

"It's okay..." He shook his hand. Then he spoke to Naomi, "Well, fine. I am leaving now, I'll go take a shower and change. Watari is already in his office. See you during the break."

"OK. Captain." Naomi retorted with a smile. When L came out and closed the door, she immediately asked Light, "So? What do you think?" She grinned at Light.

"Well... for now he looks ok. I can't tell you right away, because I just met him. I can't draw any deeper conclusions about him. But, I didn't expect him to be that young." Light answered.

"Yes, I know... But he's really great. You'll see. And yes, anyone who sees him is surprised that he's young." She retorted.

Light sighed deeply. He didn't know what else to say, so he just retorted, "If you say so..." and smiled at her.

"Ok, Yagami. I'm going, the work is waiting for me. See you at the break."

"OK, see ya."

When the woman left the office, Light crashed into a chair. He crossed both hands through his face and sighed deeply. He stayed like that for a few minutes, and stared at the blank white wall.

Then he remembered that he received a gift. He took a paper bag in his hands, and looked into its contents. He pulled out the key pendant of a small white boat. He blinked his eyes and examined it between his fingers. The boat was cute and nicely crafted. Then he took his keys out of his pocket and put a pendant on it.

Light has not had any pendants on his keys so far. This was the first one he had ever attached to them.

Then he looked at the bundle of keys and put them back in his pants pocket. 

X

Employees sat at tables and had lunch. Light sat down next to Naomi, laid his plate on the table and began to eat. He saw that the Boss has not yet come for a break. Light often looked out the door with expectancy. Whenever someone opened them, his heart jumped. He was eager to see the man again. He wasn't sure why he felt that way. Suddenly, he heard the woman shout: "Light!"

Light blinked his eyes and looked at her as if he had woken from a trance. "Naomi?"

The woman smiled at him and said, "You kind of wandered off, Light. I've been talking to myself for a few minutes..."

"Oh... sorry."

"That's okay. It happens to all of us sometimes."

"And what were you talking about?"

"About the new project we're working on."

"Ah... yes. Is everything going ok?"

"Yes. Everything is fine for now. We are getting everything done within the agreed deadline."

"Mhm ..." Light retorted. Then he began to wander away from their conversation again.

Then he saw their Boss enter the canteen. He looked more like a businessman now, dressed in a dark blue suit with a gray tie. His hair was still as wild as when Light first time saw him, but it did not diminish his charm, but on the contrary. To Light, he looked irresistible.

Attractive.

Hot...

At those thoughts, Light stirred nervously.

Everyone greeted him and asked him how his vacation had gone. He spoke a few words with each of them.

Light was watching everything. Naomi caught his attention again by snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. 

"Sorry." Light looked at her and grinned.

"I told you you'll like him."

The young man turned pale. "What?!"

Then he started to utter: "Naomi, I don't think that... I-I'm not..."

Then the woman interrupted him. "Don't worry Light. It's okay. I didn't mean anything wrong by that. I was just kidding." She replied with a smile.

"Oh... yes. Well... of course..." Light was confused, and blushed that he misunderstood her.

He continued to eat his lunch, ashamed. He couldn't look the woman in the eye. He pretended to be engrossed in what he was doing. Misora continued to eat silently. Then they heard L's voice next to them. "Is it free to sit?"

"Of course, silly!" Naomi answered. "Why do you even ask such dumb questions? We've had lunch together so far. The fact, that Yagami will have lunch with us from now, doesn't change a thing." She grinned at him.

"Well, Naomi, I think that it's still polite to ask first, when someone is new, isn't it?" L retorted and grinned back at her.

"Light?" Naomi turned to him.

"Of course, you can sit with us." Brunette replied simply.

"Thank you." L replied and sat at the table. "You can call me L, Light."

"Ok..." the younger man retorted.

"Well, tell us how it was on your vacation." Naomi broke the silence.

"Great. I've seen all sorts of things. I've crossed half of the planet."

"Wow, what kind of places you visit?" Naomi asked curiously.

"First I went to China, then to Russia, then I went to Italy, Tunisia and Egypt, and after that I went to Mexico and finally to Hawaii. Next time I plan to go to different destinations. But for a man like me, it was a little tiring, Maybe I'll cut the list down a bit."

"Is it...?" Light asked.

"Well, I prefer being here and working. I'm not much for vacations, but a little change eventually appealed to me," explained L.

"Yes. Our boss is a workaholic. He sometimes sleeps through the night, here in the firm." Naomi laughed.

Light raised his eyebrows at that statement, but said nothing.

Then Naomi went on, "By the way L, thank you for the gift. I'm really thrilled."

"You're welcome Naomi. Everything for my favourite colleague and friend." L smiled at her.

"And what did Light get? I'm curious..."

Light looked at her as if he didn't understand the question, and then pulled out his keys. Naomi took them in her arms and looked at the pendant. "Ship? Aww, but is so cute..." she retorted, then returned the keys to Light.

The rest of the break was mostly in the conversation between L and Naomi. L talked more about his vacation and places he visited. Light was listening the conversation more passively.

And then, he had not seen his boss by the end of the day.


	3. Jealousy

Light was preparing dinner. Misa was about to return from her photo session.

When he was finishing spaghetti, he heard the front door open. 'Misa has already arrived, just in time for me to finish preparing dinner.' He still had to clean the kitchen after dinner.

"Light! My love!" She reached behind his back and caught him in a hug.

"Hi. How it went?" Light asked.

"Good, as always. I'm exhausted, but the photos are great!" She tilted her head slightly towards the stove, "what did you cook? It smells delicious..."

"Spaghetti. They're already cooked, we can eat."

"Great. I'm just going to the bathroom and I'll be right back."

"OK." He retorted.

When they were sitting at the table and eating, Light asked Misa: "are there the same plans for the weekend?"

"Of course." She replied. "I can't wait to meet your colleague. Sunday, right?"

Light only blinked at those words, and nodded his head. 

On Sunday, they had an appointment to go to dinner with Naomi and her husband Raye. It was Naomi's idea.   
Light wasn't thrilled with the idea, but Misa accepted the proposal without hesitation. He only guessed why.

The rest of the evening was spent while Misa was talking about her filming experiences. For the most part, Light didn't even listen to what she was saying. Because she would always spin similar stories. He was bored, but he didn't want to spoil her mood, so he pretended to listen to her. He would throw in some: Mhm, aha... or OK.

After dinner they went to the bedroom. That part of the evening was a lot more interesting for Light.

X

Sunday night came quickly. Light and Misa arrived first at the restaurant. They agreed to go to a new fancy restaurant downtown.

Misa was dressed in black dress, which highlight her nice figure. And Light, not wanting to look like they were going to a funeral, chose to wear a cream suit with a black butterfly bow, and with that he combined black shoes.

"This place is great," commented Misa as they entered the restaurant. "Even the two of us don't go to places so elegant..." She pursed her lips.

"Misa, this place was chosen by Naomi. I didn't even know it existed until now. This is a new place, but I don't see that it's much more elegant than the places we visit. It just looks like that to you right now, because you're here for the first time." Light replied.

They sat down at the reserved table and soon a waiter approached them. They ordered drinks and waited for another couple to arrive.

After about ten minutes later, Naomi and Raye came. Light got up and greeted them. Then he introduced his fiancee. "This is Amane Misa, my fiancee." He said.

Misa smiled a forced smile, but rose to greet them. Then everyone sat down at the table and looked at the menu.

Then Naomi broke the silence, "Well, Misa, I'm glad to finally meet you. Still, I don't often get a chance to meet a famous person." She finished the sentence with a slight smile.

"Oh, thank you. And I'm very pleased to meet Light's closest colleague." Naomi heard the bitterness in her voice, but decided to let it go.

Light cleared his throat and tried to divert the conversation slightly. "Yes, Misa. Tell them a little more about your career."

"Oh, okay. So... I'm acting in one movie right now, one of the lead female roles..." Misa started to speak. Naomi listened with interest and Light and Raye started their own conversation, about topics that interested them more.

Then a waiter came to take their orders.

The dinner was passing in a relatively good mood, until Misa began to show jealousy, for no particular reason. Simply because Naomi spoke a few words to Light and made him smile.

"Misa, please... There's no reason to react so violently." Light tried to calm her down.

"Yes. I have a reason. I saw you two flirting...!" Misa retorted.

Naomi and Raye stared at her speechless. And Light rolled his eyes. He has already attended similar scenarios. That's why he didn't want to go out with other people, especially not with other women. Because Misa always made unrealistic conclusions.

Light had lost a few friends because of her. He kept in touch with only two of his best classmates. Sometimes he would go out for a drink with them, but most of all, when Misa wasn't at home.

This time he hoped that Misa would act more like an adult, but he was wrong. Although she is a year older than he is, she still acts like 16 years old girl, and not 26 years old woman.

"Misa... come with me for a second."

Misa wanted to protest, but Light forcibly took her away.

"Excuse us, we will be back soon..."

They went into the women's restroom. "Misa, what were you thinking? You can't act like that..."

"Light, I'm sorry..." she began to speak as she looked at him with sad puppy eyes, "I-I can't control myself when another woman looks at you, o-or when you smile at her..."

"I know, but I thought we had already overcome that. Your jealousy has no basis. You cannot always act like this. This woman is here with her husband and, above all, she is my superior. You cannot act this way in front of her. You need to believe me. You are my fiancee and we will get married next year." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Fix your makeup, calm down, and then come back. I'm going now so they wouldn't wait long for us..."

"O-OK..." She calmed down a bit and looked more in the mood. Light always had to reassure her that she was the only one for him, and that he was not interested in other women.

When he reached the table, Naomi asked him, "what was that, Light?"

Light sighed and spoke, "Nothing, she's just like that, you'll get used to it. Sorry about that. Sometimes she overreacts without a reason. Now at least you know, if something like that happens again, you'll be ready for it..."

"Oh, Light. I didn't know you had such a jealous fiancée. I don't envy you at all." Naomi replied.

"Well, yes, she's quite jealous. I thought it would get better over time. In the beginning of our relationship, it was much worse..."

"Oh... that much? She seems very insecure about herself. I wouldn't expect it from a woman like her..."

"Yeah, sometimes she seems pretty confident, sometimes not too much."

"Yes... I believe you."

"But, let's change the subject." Light suggested.

"Good idea." they both replied.

Soon after, Misa returned. She was calmer, and she easily joined the conversation, as if nothing had happened.

X

"Hi, Light." he was greeted by Naomi the next day at work. She held two coffees in her hand. One for him and one for her. "How are you? Is everything okay with your fiancée?"

"Hi, Naomi. Yes, everything is fine... thank you." He took his coffee and took a sip.

"I'm glad it's all right. I wouldn't want to be the reason for some quarrel among you." She said in a serious tone.

"You're kidding!" Light replied.

Naomi shook her head, "no, I really mean it. It bothered me a lot, you know..."

"Oh... don't worry much about that. Misa is just hypersensitive. You know for yourself that there is no real basis for it."

"Yes, but still ..."

"Look. It's over. I hope it will not happen again."

"I hope so too. I felt awful. Fortunately, that Raye wasn't jealous either..." She laughed.

Light laughed as well. "Yes, we're happy about that."

Then they continued to drink coffee in silence. A little later L came in. "Good morning everyone." And he went to the coffee machine to make some coffee.

"Good morning, L" the responses of those present were heard.

When he had coffee in his hand, he sat down at the table where Naomi and Light were sitting.

"How are we today?" He asked them.

"We are fine." They replied, and then Light added, "maybe just a little sleepy."

"Hmm... fortunately I have no problem with this, since I generally sleep a little." retorted L.

Light just looked at him, but said nothing. He continued to drink his coffee. Then Naomi started to speak, "Light, don't forget that next week I have a whole week off."

"Oh... yeah. Don't worry, I won't forget." The brown-haired man retorted.

"Are you two going somewhere, or are you staying at home?" L asked.

"I don't know. We haven't made an arrangement yet, but I'd like to go somewhere for a couple of days."

"I'll recommend, if nothing else, that you go to some Spa center where they have a good massage."

"We'll think about that, thank you, L."

"Rest well. Light and I will keep everything under control." L said and looked challengingly at the young man.

Light just met his eyes, and then addressed Naomi, "yes, everything will be under control. You can completely enjoy your days off, Naomi."

"There will be no urgent business calls. I swear." added L with a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"That's great, guys." She also smiled. "Well. I need to go now..."

"Then let's go." L said, and all three of them got up.

"But, I'm going to the toilet, first. You two can go..." Naomi spoke. "See ya!"

"OK." 

Two men walked to the elevator. L pressed a button and they waited for the door to open.

Light had to admit he was a little nervous when only the two of them were alone in the elevator. He unconsciously nibbled at his lips. He felt his pulse accelerate, and he tried to breathe evenly. This was the first time they had been actually alone.

Then suddenly L's voice was heard, and Light winced slightly.   
Still, did he really expect that the ride to the nineteenth floor pass in silence...? 

"Well, Light, how do you like your work in the Company since now?" L asked.

"Well, I'm satisfied and I like the job... I'm really happy that I was able to get a job here." He replied with a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Naomi always praises you." L added.

"Really?" Light asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. She is pleased with you. I'm glad you two made good cooperation with each other."

"Thank you. Naomi is a good superior. I'm glad that the feelings are mutual."

"Great..." L retorted, then hesitated a bit about the next suggesstion, but decided he would take the risk. "Otherwise, Light... once, when you have time, would you like to have a beer with me? In my office at 20th floor? Well, it's more like an apartment, but I'm working there as well..." he looked at the young man, then added, "...I would show you a couple of new projects that I'm currently working on and my own collection of everything I've done so far."

Light blinked his eyes a couple of times, because he thought that he didn't hear him well. Then, when he processed that information, he replied without much thought, "Yes, of course."

"Great, then just tell me when you can..."

"The most realistic time is tomorrow, if you can." He replied again without much thinking.

"Tomorrow...?" L was little surprised, but added: "Okay...then tomorrow after work?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Retorted Light.

Then they remained in silence for a moment while they finally reached the nineteenth floor.

Each of them went in the direction of their office. Light unlocked his door quickly, and when he came in, he almost slammed the door behind him. But he closed them gently, and leaned his back against them and let out a sigh, he didn't even know he was holding.

He tried to calm himself up, and tried to clear his mind of all thoughts.

But, in vain.

Then he sat down at his desk and tried to occupy his mind with work. This method was a little more successful. He manages to fool his mind for a minute, but his thoughts always went back to those dark eyes, soft looking lips, and that black unrestrained hair.

'Damn it. What's wrong with me?'


	4. Welcome to my kingdom

Today Light was supposed to go to have a beer with his Boss. He was nervous from early in the morning. He almost couldn't focus on his work. And Naomi was worried.

"Light? What's going on with you?" She asked him during the break.

"Nothing... why do you think that something bothers me?" He tried to act normally, but apparently to no avail, because the woman was able to notice that something is off.

"Well, I see you're nervous and very less talkative," was her answer.

"Really, it's nothing..."

"Light..."

Light just sighed deeply. He saw that there was no point in arguing, and that Naomi would be persistent until she got her answer.

"I am sorry." He was still struggling to come up with an excuse for his condition. Then an idea came to him: "I was at the doctor, so now I'm a little nervous, because I'm still waiting for the results..."

Naomi looked at him in surprise, and in her voice he could hear the worry. "What? Is it something serious?"

Then he became aware of what he had actually caused, so he tried to make things better. "No... nothing serious. At least I don't think so. I hope so..." He still didn't know what to think of as a reason to his visit to a doctor. 'Think fast, dammit.' He rejoiced in himself.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? What's the matter, Light?" Naomi was persistent.

He knew he had to be convincing. Still, Naomi is not a stupid woman. What to tell her, that she did not question him further?

And then another idea came to him.

'Of course.' He thought. 'That should convince her, but also keep her from further questioning.'

"I didn't tell you this before because it's a bit of a sensitive topic..." he began to speak and then stopped briefly to see her reaction. Then he continued, "Umm, I have a little problem, you know... the thing is... well, with my - penis." He uttered the last word almost inaudibly, but the woman understood.

"Oh... I'm sorry, really. I didn't know..." replied the black-haired woman a little embarrassed.

Then Light dramatized a little. "Sometimes I feel pain so I was for a checkup. That's probably why I'm a little nervous these days. I don't know when you started to notice..."

"Not too long ago. A little more pronounced today."

"Oh... sorry." Light said.

"No, it's okay. You have nothing to apologize for. Maybe I should apologize to you."

"Never mind. You didn't know..." he spoke with slightly sad expression.

"When you know the results, call me right away." Naomi was really worried.

"I will of course." He retorted.

Light hated those situations where he was forced to lie. But he had to admit he was a good actor at times. Naomi trusted him and would no longer question him for his emotional state and nervousness. He decided to use the same lie if Misa questioned him as well.

X

A few minutes left until the end of workday. Light watched at the clock all the time, and he was even more nervous. He was clicking at his pen nervously.

When workday was over, he headed to the bathroom first. He settled himself in the mirror and put gum in his mouth. Then he made one last check of his appearance and headed for the 20th floor. He decided to take the elevator, though there wasn't much walking between the floors. He didn't want to strain himself too much. This time, a couple of stairs seemed like a big task for him.

When the elevator door opened, he felt like he was going to have a panic attack. By now he was nervous, but now when he was just a few steps from his door, his body began to betray him.

He got out of the elevator. The door closed behind him with a faint, almost inaudible noise. He had a strong desire to just turn around and leave.

But he also had a strong desire to go forward.   
He had goosebumps all over his body.

He assured himself that there was nothing wrong with having a couple of beers with his Boss, at his office or whatever it was...

'I don't know why I'm so nervous at all. There's no reason to worry about that. It's not like I am going on a romantic date.' But he was nervous as if he was going...

He sighed deeply and began to move toward the only door in that hall. There were tall windows on each side. The view of the city was divine, but Light had no time to admire it now.

Then he knocked on the door.

And he held his breath.

He heard the beats of his heart in his ears.

He didn't have to wait long. A door opened in front of him and a black-haired man appeared in the doorway. "Light, you're here... come in." L smiled at him.

But Light stood still, stunned by what he saw. L was barefoot, dressed only in a white T-shirt and gray boxers.

He saw that Light was a little taken aback by his appearance, so he said, "Oh, sorry Light. I believe you didn't expect to find me dressed like this. You know, I always prefer to be comfortable above all else, but if that's a problem for you, I'll get dressed..."

Light again traveled with his eyes through L's body and said, "No, no problem, I was just surprised, as you said yourself. But I believe this would be more inappropriate if I were a lady..."

"Yeah, you're right. In that case, I'd probably be dressed differently. But, as you can see, I'm not classic employer..." L smiled slightly as he spoke.

"Yes, I noticed." Light returned a smile. He felt a little less nervous.

They seemed to break the ice and become a little more relaxed.

L then gestured to Light that he could come in.

"Should I take off my shoes?" The younger man asked.

"You don't have to, do as you're comfortable." L replied.

Light decided to take off his shoes. As he was doing so, L waited for him. Then Light straightened and looked around the room.

"Well, Light, welcome to my 'kingdom'. This is my second office, or better to say an apartment, since I spend the most of the time here." L explained to him and showed him around.

"Thanks. I really feel like I'm in the apartment than in the office." Light replied, and he looked around in fascination.

"Well this is more of a private office. Only a few people were here." Added L. Then he took him on a smaller tour of the place.

The room was spacious, measuring about 100 square meters in size. The side walls were painted in white color, and the wall opposite the door was painted in black. On the wall on the left was a plethora of screens in different sizes, and in the middle of them was the largest screen. Down below was a long black desk with a computer and keyboard. A little further along was a large shelf with various CDs of movies and games. Up to that shelf were lined bookshelves that spanned up to half the black wall.

From the other half of that wall were glass shelves with different gadgets. L explained Light that these were all his inventions since he founded the firm. Each model has been preserved in his collection. There were various speakers, cameras, players, mini tablets, even phones and many other things that Light wasn't sure for what they were used. About some of them, L explained what they were used for.

To the wall opposite the screens was a wall to which was a spacious king sized bed, with white linens nicely furnished. There were two white pillows at the headboard. And the headboard was made of metal bars coined in elegant shapes. On each side of the bed was dark wood night table.

As they got a little closer to that bed, Light noticed some strange objects on one of those nightstands. At first, he wasn't sure what he was seeing, but when he looked a little closer, he realized that these were actually sex toys. They were nicely aligned, each in its own place. Dildos and vibrators were the first things that Light recognized. He felt his cock stirring in his pants. The first time it happened when he saw L at the door. 

He was grateful to himself that he put three tight boxers on him.

He was prepared for this.

There was certainly surprise and shyness visible on his face, but L did not comment. Maybe he didn't even notice as he continued to walk in the direction of the table that was in the middle of the room. It was a wooden low table with four sitting pads around it. The laptop lay in the middle of the table and it was the only technology that was active.

"Come, sit here. I'm going to get a beer. Do you want it cold?" L asked.

"Yes..." Light replied. He still looked around the room. Later he noticed that the room did not have a single window.

He really liked L's place. In a way, Light imagined it like this.

L brought two cold beers, opened one and offered it to Light. Then he opened another for himself. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm not, but thanks for the offer. I ate about an hour ago." He really ate very little today, but he was not hungry because of his nervousness anyway.

"Okay." Then L took out a bowl of chocolate candy from drawer. He offered it to Light. This time, Light didn't want to refuse, so he took one candy.

L then placed the bowl next to the laptop, lowered the light in the room, and sat down on the sitting pad next to Light.

"So let's get started..." and he began to present to Light his idea.

About two hours had passed as they debated about the project. They both enjoyed the conversation and complemented each other. Light also gave a couple of suggestions, which could fit well with the project.

"Very good, Light. I was not wrong about you. I judged you well."

Light looked at him in surprise and blinked his eyes in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've noticed that you're not here just for the job as such. I've seen in you greater ambitions and a desire to move forward. You want challenges and you're never satisfied with what you achieve. You know you can always achieve more and better."

The younger man was just looking at him with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. This man was really reading him well. He didn't know how to answer to it, but he didn't want to remain silent either. "Well... maybe you can say that's the case." He started to feel uncomfortable and exposed.

"Indeed. I see the potential in you. And I'we noticed that we are much alike."

"Well... thank you."

"You're welcome. I really think so. Your intelligence is above average and you should make the best of it."

Light looked at him in silence. L's eyes stared at him. He felt twitch in his groin again. He was sure a little bigger bulge was forming in his boxers. He looked back at the monitor and positioned himself so that it would not be visible.

As L sat silent as well, Light looked him in the face again. L was still looking into his eyes. Then he traveled his eyes to his lips, his face, his hair, and he return to look back into his eyes again. Then he licked his lips and looked away at the screen. He started to search for something on the internet.

Light felt relief and disappointment at the same time. But he was glad that the man looked away.

His cock now stood in full attention. 'Oh, fuck.'

Then he automatically looked at L's boxers. And he wished he wasn't, because he felt even more uncomfortable. He saw L's erection and the man didn't even bother to hide it from him.

Light began to sweat. He looked away at the screen again.

L found what he was searching, and presented Light with his next idea. They started the conversation again, and Light managed to get his mind off it.

Then they discussed more general topics. They realized they had a lot in common. Hours had passed, but neither of them paid attention to time, while they enjoyed their conversation.

Then Light looked at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight. "Oh, shit. It's almost midnight, I should go."

"Well, time flies quickly when we're in good company," replied L.

"Yeah, indeed..."

"OK. Should I tell the driver to drive you home?"

"No, it's ok. I don't live that far from here..."

"Are you sure? It's pretty late..."

"It's okay, L, thank you."

"Okay. Let me know when you arrive home... lest I worry."

Light was caught by L's statement. Then he remembered that he did not have his private number, "umm, L? I don't have your number..."

"Ah, yes. You're right."

Light took his phone out of his pocket and began to enter L's phone number. He thanked him, and headed for the exit. He put on his shoes and L opened the door for him. "Thank you for coming today, Light."

"You're welcome. Thanks for inviting me too."

L smiled slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll see you too. Good night."

"Good night."

Light headed for the elevator. He pressed the button and the door immediately opened. He turned his gaze to L's apartment and saw the man still standing in the doorway. Then he waved his hand, and got into the elevator, pressed the button and waited. He leaned against the wall of the elevator and sighed deeply. He couldn't wait to arrive home.

After about fifteen minutes of walking through the chilly night, he arrived home. He entered the apartment and checked if Misa hadn't returned home before she had planned.

He knew she wasn't, otherwise she would have called him and asked where he is.

He saw that the apartment was empty, so he went to take a shower. Before entering the shower, he texted L a message saying he had arrived.

Then he took off his clothes and threw it in the laundry basket. He stepped into the shower and released warm, almost hot water. He felt a slow relaxation of his muscles. His cock began to rise again. He began to stroke him gently, and was enjoying the sensation.

Light started to moan. He closed his eyes and began to imagine L. 'Oh... fuck. He is so hot...' He thought about the man's erection he saw today, and then remembered those sex toys. At that moment, he grabbed his cock and began slowly to pump it. He clung to the tiles with his left hand. The hot water was falling on his smooth and wet skin. He started to moan louder and to pump faster and faster. "Oh, L! Oh, fuck."

He imagined kissing a man's lips and running his hands through that black hair. 

Then he imagined L's lips on his cock and how a man gives him pleasure.

Then he felt his climax approaching. After a few seconds, he began to shed seeds in large jets. He was so horny he thought he would never stop throwing his charge.

When he was empty, he felt relieved. Then he showered, went in the bed and fall asleep.


	5. Friend's advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L has some interesting advice for Light. Let's see what he has to advise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be slower to the end of the month, I apologise. I'm working on Taboo january writing challenge 2020 (I must admit that I couldn't resist this smut challenge) 😅😁😂😏

Friday has arrived. Naomi was eagerly waiting the end of her working hours. During lunch, she spoke to Light about her vacation plans. She and Raye seem to have found the perfect place to go for those few days. They will leave tomorrow and plan to stay there by Friday. "It looks very good, Light. Wellness in the mountains with a warm bath and a beautiful view. I'll tell you a little more about it when we get back. It might be good if you and Misa go there for a little vacation." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe we could one day, but for now, I'm not planning on taking any days off. I've just started to work." Light replied.

"Of course, but when you decide to go for a vacation somewhere, think about this destination as well. I'll make sure to take some photos as well and I will let you know what it was like."

"Okay." He answered and smiled back.

"Okay... so if it wasn't just me talking, how are you doing? You have the results already?"

Light almost forgot about it. "I haven't been to see the doctor yet. I have an appointment today after work. It's a private doctor, and he works every day."

"Oh... well. I hope that everything will be fine. And don't forget to let me know when you know the result, so I don't worry at the vacation." She spoke like worried mother.

"Okay, Mom!" Light started to laugh.

And Naomi too started to laugh. "You know, I worry about you. I sincerely hope it's nothing serious."

"I hope so too..." Light replied a little nervously. Then he added, "...but don't tell anyone about it."

"Well... actually..." she began to speak nervously and stirred in her chair.

Light looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me... you have already said about that to someone?"

Naomi bit her lower lip. She swallowed hard and said in a slightly quieter voice, "Only to L."

"WHAT?" Light stared at her in disbelief. 'Of all the people she told him?'

"Sorry. I was worried. L seemed like the right person to know about it..."

"Why should he be a suitable person?" Light tried to look mad, to hide his discomfort.

"Well... he's our Boss. If something happens to you, he needs to know first, right?"

"Maybe, but you shouldn't have told him about it yet."

"I'm sorry." She said ashamed.

Light exhaled deeply and struggled to collect himself. "Ok, I'll forgive you, but don't give away my secrets anymore."

"OK. I'm so sorry Light. It will never happen again."

It all happened right now when Naomi will not be present all week and now that Light needs to communicate more with their Boss. 'Dammit'.

If he really had a problem it would be a little different. But the problem is that he has no problem at all.  
Except that he always have a 'problem' whenever he is around the black-haired man. But it's a different matter. Maybe even worse than this.

X

Light was sitting in his office, sunk in his work, when he heard the phone ring. He picked up the handset and answered, "yes?"

On the other side, he heard L's voice, and excitement flowed through his veins for a second. "Light, come to my office when you can."

"OK, just give me a minute. I need to finish something."

"Alright." And he ended the conversation.

Light started to breathe deeply and evenly. He began to mentally prepare himself for a visit to the L's office. He felt nervous again. As always, whenever he was supposed to go there. 'I should start meditating because this is starting to get out of control.'

He completed his work and saved the files.

Then he stayed in the chair for a while, trying to collect himself.

Then he got up and headed to the L's office.

When he knocked on the door, he waited for the permission to enter. He heard a muffled, "came in," and went inside.

"Hello, L."

"Hello, Light. Came in. Sit down please."

They saw each other for the first time today. They did not meet at either their morning coffee or lunch.

Light looked at the man with anticipation.

L was finishing on what he had started to work, and it didn't take long. Then he looked at the younger man and started to speak, "Okay, so let's get started. I called you here to give you some guidelines on the things that you need to do next week while Naomi will be absent. She could probably explain that to you by herself, but she still need to finish something. So I'll decide to explain this to you personally." L paused for a moment, then added, "come here, and take a chair with you."

Light did as L told him and sat down next to him. The man was explaining about all the details needed. It has taken about twenty minutes or so.

Light struggled to look professional. For the most part, he succeeded. He tried to avoid the man's gaze whenever he could without making it noticeable that he was doing it on purpose. He put more focus on the screen in front of them.

When L finished the business part, he told Light to sit in front of him. "Our business part is over here, but now I'm addressing you as a friend, or rather as a person who wants to help you."

'Oh, no.'

Light was only guessing what the man wanted to talk about. So he just waited for him to continue. L got up, put his hands in his pockets and started to walk through the room.

"Naomi told me about your problem. Maybe she shouldn't have, but she knows she can trust me. Do you already know the result?"

Light stirred nervously in the chair and swore at himself. He was angry with himself for not telling her right away not tell anyone about it. 

Then he started to speak and tried to look indifferent: "Well, my condition is the same for now... and as for the results, today when I finish at work I'll go to the doctor."

L nodded. "I sincerely hope that everything will be ok."

"Thank you."

"Let me know after you know the result."

"OK."

'So another friend who is worried about me, hm.' Light thought to himself.

"Good. If everything goes well in the end then I can recommend you a massage, which may be helpful for your condition."

"Massage? What kind of massage?" Light asked curiously.

"Prostate massage." L replied.

Light was puzzled.

He saw that the young man was looking at him in sheer confusion, and had no idea what he was talking about, so he began to explain to him: "it is a specific type of massage. It can be done from the outside, but the best effect is when the prostate is stimulated by a finger inserted in the anus. When it's used long-term it soothes pain, relaxes muscles, reduces nervousness and tension. In short, it brings many benefits. The main reason why men use it the most is because it offers great sexual pleasure. Men while massaging the prostate gland can achieve multiple orgasms and multiple times in a row, without breaks. Orgasms experienced by prostate massaging are much more intense than orgasms experienced by penile stimulation."

Light's eyes widened at man's words. Then redness adorned his face and he stirred nervously in his chair.

L noticed the young man's discomfort, and smirked. Then he continued to speak in a normal relaxed tone, as if he were talking about making chocolate and not a taboo subject such as prostate massage. "That's why I'm recommending this to you, Light. You have nothing to lose if you try it. There are some good sites with detailed instructions, which you can follow step by step, to avoid unwanted inconvenience. I'll send you a link from a site that I used when I was a beginner."

Light was still feeling uncomfortable, but he decided that he will not act like some innocent schoolgirl who didn't heard word 'penis' spoken out loud, but as a grown man with sexual experience. 

Still, discussing this with your friend should not be a problem, right?

"You don't need to feel uncomfortable, Light, and I am sorry if I disturbed you somehow. Let me explain just few more things. This thing is not only about gay men, but of all men in general. Many people have wrong associations about this and have no understanding." 

L paused his speech for a moment, then stood in front of the young man and looked him in the eye. Light looked back at him, opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then closed them immediately and decided only to listen.

Older man sighed deeply and continued, "that is a great experience. If all men would indulge in this, there would be less violence and war in this world. Many men live in ignorance, which is a great pity. I am personally bisexual, but I have learned to enjoy it and it didn't disrupt my sexuality at all. I enjoy sex with women and sex with men almost equally. Or better to say it depends on the mood."

Light blushed again. He was a little surprised by L's confession about his sexuality. And the fact that he was bisexual surprised him even more, because Light is also bisexual. And the difference only seems to be that Light is inexperienced when it comes to sex with men. And L just admitted that he experienced sex with both.

Light did not have the opportunity to try anything with another man because it was not accepted by his family. When he was about fourteen, his parents caught him when he was kissing his best friend. Afterwards, his father beat him up and Light had a fear of dating men, so he only dated girls. Then he met Misa, fell in love, and thought his problem was solved. 

Until now.

Then Light spoke for the first time, "To be honest I didn't know about it too... this is the first time I hear about this."

"Yeah, a lot of men don't know about this, but you're lucky. Many men who discover it are in their fifties."

Light's eyes widened, and he started to laugh nervously, "Hahahah, I couldn't even imagine my dad experimenting with that... Gross." Then he shuddered when he tried to imagine it.

L also laughed. "Yes, sometimes it's hard to imagine some men in a situation like that." Then he cleared his throat trying to get serious, but the sight of the still snickering Light made him laugh again. They both started to laugh out loud. They couldn't stop for a few minutes, and their eyes began to tear, and they were running out of breath.

"Ok... stop. Stop, I can't laugh anymore." L spoke through laughter. He tried to stop himself from laughing, but he had to make a great effort. A little more passed until they stopped giggling.

"Sorry." Light replied as he wiped tears from his face and eyes. "I didn't laugh like this for a long time."

"Yeah... neither do I. It's contagious." Spoke L while still smiling. He walked over to the table and leaned his butt against the end of the table.

"Yes it is."

"Well... I think that's all I wanted to say. It's up to you now whether or not you want to experiment with yourself."

"Well, thank you. I'll think about it..." Light replied.

"All right. Well, if you don't have any questions, you're free."

"No, I don't think so. If I remember something, I'll call you."

"OK."

Light left the office and noticed once again that the secretary was watching him. She smiled at him when their eyes met. Light didn't smile back at her, he just kept going to his office. Kiyomi Takada was really a persistent woman.


	6. Prostate massage

It's been past half a week since Naomi was on vacation. Light had much more work now, but he didn't care that much. At least he had something to focus on during the work day. He was glad that he didn't have that much time to think about the other stuff, because his thoughts always ended in the wrong direction. In the direction of a certain black haired man. And that was not good. His thoughts should focus on Misa, his fiancée.

He released a heavy sigh. He was supposed to go to the L's office about an hour ago, but he still avoided to go there. The work was piling up, and he couldn't finish it, he had to go there personally.

Then suddenly he got up from his chair and left his office. He stopped in front of his Boss's office and knocked on the door.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the black-haired secretary watching him. He rolled his eyes.

When he got inside, the man was on the phone with someone. He motioned for him to wait awhile, and Light sat down in the chair.

The conversation did not last long and when he finished phone call, they went straight to the point. L explained all the details, Light needed to know, and the young man was about to head back to his office when L stopped him at the last moment by asking, "Well, Light... have you tried my advice?"

Light was a little nervous about the question, but decided to answer honestly, "yes, I tried..."

"And...?" L was curious.

"For now, I can say that it wasn't successful..."

"Oh... but at least you tried. It is awkward at first, until you get used to it, and do more practice... it will be better, don't worry."

"Yeah, probably..."

"And you say, the doctors didn't find anything?"

"Yes... the results are OK. Doctor say it's probably a problem on a psychic basis."

"Then that massage I mentioned you before is the best solution for you, you just have to practice a little more. Later, you can try some sex toys just for that purpose. It could be very helpful."

"Okay, thanks." Replied Light, feeling a bit awkward. But he managed to hide his discomfort.

They remained in silence for a few seconds and then L spoke, "I can help you with that, if you want..."

Light looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean...?"

L continued to explain to the younger man, "I can give you massage, if you want. It can be helpful for you like a beginner. But is up to you to decide. I'm just suggesting it to you, like friend."

Light looked at him with wide eyes, petrified. L saw that he was surprised by the suggestion, so he added, "umm, sorry Light. I didn't mean to scare you. I don't want you to get me wrong, I offer you this as a friend with a purely professional approach. You can always ask your doctor if he is doing this kind of massages. Or maybe he can recommend you someone who is specialized for that."

"Well, yeah... it's a little embarrassing for me, but that's probably not a bad idea... " Light replied, a little more relaxed. He tried to look at his Boss as a friend rather than someone whom he was attracted to. What could he lose if he tries? And L wants to help him. But then he remembered that he have no problem at all, and he started to feel guilty because of that. 'But healthy men are also using this kind of massage, so...'

"I accept. I'd like to try it." Spoke Light after a brief pause. "We're friends, so is better to do it with a friend, rather than with a stranger, right?"

L looked at him with surprise on his face, "honestly, I thought you wouldn't accept it, but I want to help you as I promised you." Then he started to get things off his desk.

Light asked nervously, "are we going to do it... right now?"

"Yes... But if you don't feel ready, then we can do it another time. I'm in no hurry."

"Well... I don't know. I'm just not comfortable doing that here."

"Okay. Just say when you can. I guess we'll do it in my office upstairs."

"Yeah, I think that's the best... after work? Today?"

"I agree."

X

After work, they went upstairs to L's office. Light was feeling nervous, and he was doing his best to hide it. He was successful in that. When they entered inside L's place, L approached his desk and started to prepare his desk. 

Light nibbled on his lips as he watched L prepare the place for his massage. 

"Come here and lie on your left side. Before you lie down, unbutton your pants, but don't take them off... I'm going to wash my hands and get the things I need for the massage."

The brown haired man did as he was told and lay on his side. Then when L came back, he handed him a white clean towel and said, "cover yourself with a towel, as you may leak, just in case... then take off your pants to reveal your ass. Bend your arms and place them in front of you."

Light swallowed nervously and was doing exactly what L had said to him. When he was ready L set him up a little more.

Then Light heard L put on a surgical glove, followed by the sound of the bottle opening. Light assumed that L was putting a lubricant on his finger. 

"Relax, Light. I won't start anything until you're relaxed..."

'How can I relax... when I'm always nervous just from your presence?' he thought, struggling to breathe deeply and evenly.

"That's good, Light. Breathe evenly, and try to clear your mind. I'll massage your entrance a little, maybe it will be easier for you to relax."

Light shivered slightly, and tried to concentrate on his breathing. He soon felt L's finger around his entrance. He winced a little. "It's okay, Light. It's okay, if you want me to stop just tell me..."

"I'm fine, just a little nervous. You can continue."

L waited a little longer and then said, "All right, I'll try to push the tip of my finger inside now."

Light just nodded.

L inserted his finger easily but didn't want to go deeper. "Light, now push yourself a little on my finger as you see fit."

The brown-haired man obeyed and pushed his butt against his finger. He started to feel a slight discomfort. L waited for Light to get used to the feeling. "Tell me when you're ready."

"OK. Give me some more time."

"All right, as long as you need."

Maybe a whole minute had passed, then Light told L he can start.

The man slowly began to search for his prostate. Light struggled to keep from moaning as L was hitting the sensitive spots in his butt. "Light, you can moan freely, because this will only be harder and harder to restrain. You don't have to be ashamed of me."

Light swore in himself and started to regret this all thing. He was very uncomfortable with the sounds he made. He was about to tell L that he wanted to stop it, but at that moment L found his prostate. Instead of saying something, Light just moaned loudly from the pleasure that struck him at that moment. 

"I found it," stated L.

"I noticed." Light retorted with a trembling voice. In the end, however, he decided not to end the massage.

Waves of pleasure swept through his body as the massage progressed. He moaned louder and louder and L didn't stop massaging him. The feeling was intense, something he had never had the opportunity to experience before. "You okay, Light?"

Light just nodded and moaned again. He trembled all over his body and breathed loudly through open mouth. He felt his cock leak precum, and he was hard as rock now. He had a strong desire to grab himself, but he managed to restrain.

After a few minutes Light felt an orgasm forming in his belly. L also noticed it, so he tried to maintain a rhythm of massage. Then he heard a cry of pleasure that struck a man during an orgasmic state. The muscles around his finger began to tighten in contraction from the intense orgasm, but he continued to massage. He wanted to give him another orgasm.

Light felt like in the heaven. He didn't stop moaning. He completely surrendered to the feeling. All his problems became suddenly irrelevant. Then he felt the surge of his second orgasm and let out a loud cry of pleasure.

L decided that was enough for the beginning, so he ended the massage.

"OK. We're done, but don't get up yet. Lay down for a few minutes."

"Alright." Light responded and was left lying on the table. He tried to catch his breath. He was shaking, but he was feeling great. He had never felt anything like that before in his entire life. And every orgasm he experienced before couldn't compare to the ones he experienced today.

L took off his glove and sat on the chair. He looked at his watch and realized that they had spent a good forty minutes massaging. Then he looked at the lying man on the table. "Light, how are you feeling, are you ok?"

"I'm ok," was the quiet answer.

"OK. Stay lying for a while."

Light obeyed. As he lay there on his side, he became suddenly uncomfortable. Then he touched the towel with his hand. He felt his hard cock and the touch of his hand was so good that he kept touching it. He didn't care if the other man was looking at him or not. He moaned and continued to rub. Then he switched to his back and grabbed his still covered cock and started pumping it until he felt relief. The semen was coming out of him and soon he saw a damp stain on the towel, but he didn't stop pumping and the cum didn't stop leaking either. He was so excited that it was hard for him to stop. When all his cum was finally out, he stopped and remained lying still on the desk, breathing hard.

Then he turned his gaze to the other man and their eyes met. The man's eyes were wide and he watched him quietly. Fortunately, Light could not see L's hardness in his pants from that position. Otherwise, he would probably worry.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then L cleared his throat and said, "Erm, yeah... this is a normal reaction after a massage. Someone simply has to ejaculate to completely release the accumulated pressure." Then he got up from his chair and helped Light get up from the table as well. The brown-haired man felt slightly dizzy. He stayed in a sitting position for a while and then set out to adjust his clothes. When Light dressed he said, "thank you." He felt ashamed, but he didn't want to show it. "And where to put this?"

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to help you. Hand me the towel, I'll throw it in amongst the other ready-to-wash clothes."

"Oh... ok."

Light suddenly began to feel a mixture of different emotions. Sadness, joy, pleasure, shame...

He knew it was only for 'therapeutic' purposes, but he still felt like he had cheated on his fiancée. The reason for this was probably that he was feeling something more for his Boss than he should, and that this pleasure he felt was not only the result of a massage, but of a strong attraction. He couldn't deny it anymore. But what he knew now is that he need to control himself in front of L. That he should not express his feelings in front of man or in front of other persons. 

Then L pulled him out from his thoughts when he returned from the bathroom, "are you in hurry or could you stay to keep me company?"

Light hesitated a little, then spoke, "I could stay for a while. My fiancée is on the set, I will be bored at home anyway."

"All right. I was about to watch a movie today."

"Okay. It's a new movie, or...?"

"Yes, the movie is new. Wanna hear what it's about?"

"Oh, no need. I love surprises." Light smiled a little, then he looked away nervously.

"Wanna beer?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Sit down, get comfortable. I'm going to get a beer, and then we can start watching."


	7. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here I am back to this story!
> 
> Now I'm coming back with the intention of finishing it. I hope nothing will distract me from it and I hope you will enjoy it :)

Light heard the snapping of the fingers in front of his face. In their lunchtime, Naomi sat down at the table next to Light and again noticed that he was wandering in his thoughts and that he didn't notice her.

"LiiiiiiIIIiight!"

"I know you're here. I registered your presence, but I was engrossed in my thoughts."

"Again."

"Yes, of course. I was thinking about that new project we're on...-"

More or less...

"Hmm... okay. I'll believe you, I don't have another choice."

Light smiled at the woman and punched her lightly on her shoulder, "you bitch!" Then both started to laugh.

"Where's Lawliet? I don't see him lately have lunch with us..?"

"I don't know. I suppose he is also engrossed in his work and excited for the new project. He admitted that he sleeps less often too..."

"Yeah... his bad habit. He will get sick one day if he continues functioning like that."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it anyway."

"Yes, unfortunately. I've persuaded him a couple of times to get used to some normal regime, but I guess the mind of a genius like his can't rest when he gets some ideas."

"Yeah... probably."

"You should know! He said that you're on his level. Amazing, right!?"

"Mhmm..." Light shyly admitted.

"As I said before, I am jealous. You always have the opportunity and the privilege to go to his private office and see all his inventions and work together with him."

"Ah... well..."

"But, I'm glad that you two are getting along."

"Me too..."

Naomi smiled and started eating. Light also continued with his lunch.

X

About two weeks passed and Light continued to visit L in his office. The topics about his problem was not mentioned between them after that day. Light was trying to do it himself at home again and he was slowly getting better at it. Since then, when he masturbated, he always tried to include his fingers. He started to get better and better at it, just like L said he would. And he started to like it so much that he toyed with the idea of buying himself a sex toy.

That day they agreed that Light would come to his place again and that they start a Star Wars marathon, to watch all parts from the beginning. They wanted to relax a bit from work, because in the last few days they worked hard with a little rest. At least L worked without a break. Other employees had their working hours and their free time which they used for rest and relaxation. But not L.

He deliberately occupied himself with work. He wanted to finish the project as soon as possible and block those thoughts that always came to his mind when he least needed it. Thoughts of those cute chocolate eyes and that beautiful and soft looking auburn hair and these irresistible sweet looking lips. 'How do they taste anyway?'

L shook his head.

"No. I can't think about it. I need to focus." he muttered to himself as his fingers danced across the keyboard of his laptop.

At that moment he heard a knock on the door and said loud enough, "come in!"

He knew who was at the door. Light was already entering by himself, putting down his shoes, closing the door behind him, almost like a host of the house.

"So... you're still working." The younger man noticed that L didn't stop working. He barely took his eyes off the laptop this time either.

"Gimme just a sec... and take from the fridge two cans of beer."

Light raised an eyebrow at that, "so I'll be your maid now?"

L paused and finally looked at him. When he noticed that a smile played on Light's face, he smiled too. "Do you mind it, Yagami?"

"Yes." Light stuck out his tongue, turned around and headed in the direction of the fridge.

"Do you wanna beer or an ice cream?" L added.

Light paused at that and raised both eyebrows in slight surprise. He held the handle of the refrigerator and waited. "And what do you want?"

"I'd rather have ice cream. Sorry I changed my mind at the last minute."

"I don't care. Say what you want."

"Ice cream. Strawberry ice cream."

"Alright."

Light also took one for himself. Chocolate one. He didn't even know why. He would rather drink beer. But he wanted to join L and eat ice cream together with him.

L finished his work and turned on the big screen so they could start watching the movie. When he had prepared everything, they settled down comfortably and began to eat ice cream.

Famous opening filled the room as the two of them licked their ice creams. Light's eyes often went to the side where the black-haired man was sitting because he couldn't resist watching him lick it. He began to regret that he was not persistent in simply drinking beer, because what he saw... he wanted to (not) see.

He shifted in place and refocused his gaze on the screen. His member woke up again.

'Shit.'

Seeing the man crossing his tongue over the stick stirred the blood of the younger man. He began to breathe faster. After that, he turned his attention back to his ice cream. And sinful thoughts came into his mind again as he imagined L's member in his hand instead of ice cream and how he was actually licking his bosses cock.

'Oh, crap.'

Light closed his eyes abruptly for a moment and tensed. As if that could help him block his wild imagination.

"Are you okay...?" L asked a little worriedly.

"Huh... yeah... I'm fine."

"It's too cold...?"

Light blinked. "Oh... no, no... it's fine. I mean every ice cream is cold, right...?" The young man smiled nervously and looked at the other man. L watched him and a playful smile appeared on his lips. Light's eyes refocused on the man's tongue and what he was doing with it.

"Your face... Light."

"Wha-? What's with my face?"

"It's a little messy and unusually red."

Well, at that point it turned red even more when L mentioned it.

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where I'm messy?"

"Here." L leaned closer and with his thumb he wiped the remainders of ice cream that were on Light's lower lip and his face.

Light shuddered against his will. 'Oh God... please don't allow me to look so obvious. If you exist.'

To his astonishment L licked the remnants of ice cream he had wiped from his face, looking at him challengingly. His eyes sparkled.

'Well, you don't.'

'Fuck.'

But eventually Lawliet broke their eye contact, and looked back at the screen, turning his attention back to the movie. Light felt relieved but still nervous.

He wanted something to happen.

The whole first movie passed relatively quickly. Sometimes they would comment on scenes and that was actually it. Then, after that, they immediately started watching the second part. However, after that part, Light already felt a bit stiff.

"Should we take a short break and look at the third or is it enough for now?"

"Yes, we could have a short break and then we could watch the third part."

L nodded, paused the ending, and stood up. He spread his arms and raised them up to stretch a little. Light also stood up to stretch his legs a little. As they both stood beside the bed, L pushed Light onto it and Light panicked alarmingly. He fell with his back onto the mattress, his eyes wide and then he felt the fall of L's body next to his.

"Hahah... look at your face. What's wrong?" L laughed and looked at the younger man from a lying position with his head turned towards him.

But Light wouldn't even dream of admitting that he was terrified at that moment, because he thought L want to try something with him. Not that he didn't want, but he didn't expect it to happen so suddenly. And then when he noticed that L threw himself on the bed next to him, he was relieved. "Nothing... I was just like 'what the fuck' for a moment.. that's all." He smiled when he saw L's smile.

"Hahah... okay." Obviously, L just wanted to mess around a bit. Well, in Light's opinion in a very unusual way. "So, you didn't tell me, how are you feeling now...?"

Truly Light didn't talk about it after that. He avoided the subject and was happy when L didn't ask him about it either. But, he knew he probably would. Light just wondered why L was interested. Does he care about him as a friend, an employee, or maybe he’s just curious.

"Yeah, I'm better but sometimes I still have problems. The doctor scheduled an appointment again in three months so, we'll see..." again a lie, but he had to be convincing.

"Well, I'm glad. And you use that massage the way I showed you?"

"Yes. Yes... as much as I can. Because it's a little different when I do it to myself..." When he finished the sentence, he realized he might have made a mistake.

"Um... so you'd better have someone else to do it..."

Yes. He made a mistake.

L looked at him sharply, as if in anticipation.

"Well... yeah."

Light's blush deepened.

"Maybe..."

"Then it would be a good solution for you to buy a toy for that purpose, but, it would be best to do it with a partner, but you have to talk about it with your girlfriend."

"With fiancée." Light corrected.

"Right."

Light couldn't imagine talking to Misa about such a proposal. Not even in a dream. And especially because Misa wouldn't accept it. And on the other hand, Light would not want such a favor from her either. Especially because Misa wears long nails. Light shuddered at the thought.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing..."

L noticed that Light was looking at his exposed collection of sex toys, so he asked purely out of curiosity, "wanna try something? Don't worry, they're disinfected and would be cleaned before use too... if you want."

Light was taken aback by the question. He didn't know what to say for a moment. On the one hand, he wanted to, and on the other hand, he felt uncomfortable and knew that was not quite right, and that he should not go that far with his boss.

However, L watched him in anticipation. "Don't worry. It's not a problem for me to show them to you and explain what each one is used for and to recommend which one would be best for you as a beginner, for safety's sake."

After a moment's hesitation, Light said, "well... yeah... maybe you could at least show me and explain how they're used."

L just smiled and said, "then, let's get closer."


	8. Just to try it (nothing more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of what happened next. 😏

He was curious, yet, hell he was uncomfortable, and trying to suppress the redness to appear on his face.

L was casually showing him his toys, explaining all the possible details.

'He really wants to teach me everything...' Light thought. 'How can he be so relaxed about this... I mean it's one thing to have a collection like this and quite another to explain and show it to someone. I don't understand... but all in all, each of us is different, and we are not all the same so nor are us two.'

Light continued to absorb all the information. He tried to have a neutral facial expression, although sometimes he wanted to smile because of the way some toys looked and behaved when L took them in his hand. And especially when Light himself tried them in his own.

They sat in the middle of the bed, Light had his hands in his lap, mostly when he was not occupied with toys, and his legs bent under his buttocks.

Some toys were harder than they looked and some were suprisingly elastic, such as some of the dildos. 'How can anyone put this in their ass?' It crossed Light's mind as he examined some realistic looking dildo.

When L picked up a dildo with various protrusions, Light raised his eyebrows. "Isn't it painful when you push it in?"

"Not at all. It gives even more pleasure, but of course you have to get used to smaller sizes first." L then pointed to a set of dildos of smaller sizes, which went from the smallest to the largest, and of course a set of butt plugs which are not penetrating and can be worn under clothing.

"Wow... I didn't even know all this stuff even exist, hahah..."

"Yes. There are all sorts of things in this world."

"Yeah..."

When L finished, he asked him one more time: "so, Light, would you like to try one? To know to what to invest in if you decide to buy one..."

Light expected L to ask that question again and was preparing to answer it, but during that time he failed to decide whether to agree to it or not. Then, so as not to delay it for a long time, he said he could. "Why not...?"

He tried to look relaxed. 'Those are just toys... no need to be worried.'

"Okay then..."

L just got up and went to the bathroom. Light remained nervously sitting on the bed. When L returned, from the drawer under the toys, he took out two bottles, a disinfectant and a lubricant. Light just watched him silently. When L had prepared all the necessary things, he asked, "so I suppose you want to choose which one."

The younger man nodded and pointed to a smaller jelly dildo, the one L recommended to him for beginners.

"Okay, then, follow me."

Confusion overwhelmed Light, but he followed the man. L washed his hands, disinfected the dildo and put some lubricant on it. He then taped it to the tiles on the floor and said, "take off your pants and underwear."

Light undressed and continued to stand still only in his white shirt. L watched him silently and waited.

"...on the floor...?"

"Yes, you're going to try it on the floor. This dildo is best used that way. And don't forget to put some lube on your hole." L explained.

The brown-haired man washed his hands, adjusted himself as best he could, and began to push the thing slowly into his entrance. At that moment, he felt indeed comical.

L sat on the end of the tub and watched him with his thumb attached to his lips. A small smile danced on his lips as his dark gray eyes watched the younger man's action carefully. His cock stirred in his boxers with excitement.

When Light shoved the thing into his ass, he moaned slightly. The feeling was weird but felt good. He felt stretched, but pleasantly stretched. The dildo pressed him in the best places where his fingers didn't have access. He stayed like that for a few seconds so that his hole would get used to the size. Then he turned to L and saw the man watching him.

"Youre still here!? Don't look at me, jeez!"

"I have to, because how do I know you're doing it right?" L smiled back.

"I'm not probbably so stupid as to not know how to fuck with a dildo, am I?"

L smirked. "Hmm... well, I must be sure, Yagami."

"You pervert!" Light added, laughing. He turned his head in front of him again and continued to focus on what he was doing. He slowly began to move up and down, leaning onto his hands and legs which were bent and spread to the sides so that the dildo would fit nicely and smoothly inside. He felt embarrased but continued anyway. With some small part of his perverted mind, he wanted L to watch.

That scene caused more and more excitement in L. Within a few seconds, his penis became completely hard in his boxers. He had a strong urge to touch himself as he watched Light fuck on the dildo, but refrained.

The erotic sounds that Light began to emit were even more provoking. Having decided to refrain, and from the strength of desire, his hard cock dropped a few drops of pre-cum and formed a wet spot on the front of his gray piece of underwear.

"Ahh..." Light no longer thought about L looking at him, that is, he did, but he didn't care after few minutes of fucking.

And Light would loved it if L wanted him as much as he wanted him. But he didn't know what was going on in the other's head, and that the desire was mutual.

That scene for Lawliet was one of the hottest he had ever had a chance to see. No porn could compare to that, and none of his lovers had been so sexy as was Light.

Light accelerated the rhythm, taking the dildo deeper and deeper into his anus. Then he grabbed his erection with one hand and began to stimulate himself urgently as a strong orgasm began to form in his stomach. The toy was hiting his prostate and that brought Light to bliss.

"AAAAH!!!" He let out a scream from his lips that hung wide open. "OH... FUCK!" The feeling was awesome.

He gasped loudly as he released his cum into his hand. When he rode his orgasm to the end, he took the dildo out of his ass and slowly got to his feet with small difficulty. His legs were shaking like his whole body.

"So, how was it?"

When the younger man managed to catch his breath, he replied, "extraordinary." He clung to the other end of the tub as he caught his breath. When he got to his feet, he peeled off the dildo from the tiles and went to wash his hands and clean himself and the dildo. When he washed the toy underwater, he turned to L and handed it to him. At that moment, he noticed L's problem.

L's face was a bit flushed, his erection clearly wisible through his boxers. A scene that Light hadn't had a opportunity to see before.

A slight shiver crossed Light's body and he kept his gaze on L's crotch longer than he should.

L couldn't hold back his smirk, but he remained silent, now standing in the place in front of semi-naked auburn haired man.

To mask his newfound nervousness, Light began to laugh, asking, "and you? Why didn't you take one of your toys and join me... heh... I mean you didn't have to hold back in front of me..."

"I'm fine like this. I will take care of this later, don't you worry..."

"Oh... okay..." Light's eyes continued to travel through Lawliet's body. The attraction and mutual desire was palpable in the air.

L approached him slowly but surely and didn't take his eyes off his face, as if that way he wanted to get approval or to make sure that we could come that close to him.

Light instinctively walked backwards until his naked butt hit the sink. He released soft gasp when he felt the coldness on his skin.

At that moment, L stopped just inches from him and took the dildo from Light's hand.

"Thanks..." Light said briefly, avoiding L's eyes, "for showing me it all... and explaining things."

"Anytime."

Light was convinced that L will get even closer. Although the man didn't even touch him, Light could feel his hands on him. The power of desire was truly miraculous.

But instead L took a step back and walked towards the bathroom door. Light felt sudden lack of his pressence, so he quickly spoke to prevent him from leaving completely, "L..."

L paused and turned his head in his direction with an unspoken question in his eyes. Light was still leaning against the sink and shifted nervously in place and turned his gaze away not having the courage to look him in the eye as he uttered his thought, "if you don't mind, I... I... would just like to try it..."

It took L a few seconds to process what Light meant. His eyes went wide when he realized. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah... I would like to see how it feels to have real thing inside..."

L's mouth opened in surprise. Light confirmed what he thought and Light's face flushed even more as confirmation. Light looked back at him afterwards to see his reaction. He knew that asking something like that especially since he was engaged was wrong, but it was stronger than him. 'Only this time... at least this once, just to try it...'

The black-haired man turned to him and approached him again. This time he really put his hands on Light’s hips. Their faces were now just centimeters apart, and Light struggled with the urge to join their lips in a kiss. His whole body was trembling and his heart wanted to jump out of his chest. Then he realized how much he wanted him.

"Turn around..." L spoke in a low voice, almost in a whisper.

Light obeyed, turned, and meanwhile L pulled a condom out of the drawer under the sink.

'Oh... God... he will do it... I will feel him inside myself.'

Light tried to calm his nerves but the nervousness was uncontrollable. The lubricant bottle clicked and he soon felt a wet finger in his hole. L added lube quickly and began to push his hardness inside Light's heat. "Lean forward a little and gimme acess to your ass."

Light did so and then turned his head in front of him and found himself face down in front of the mirror. And what a sexy sight he saw there — he with his disheveled hair, his face pink, and Lawliet behind him also looking in the mirror with his lust clouded eyes. They looked each other straight in the eye in the reflection in the mirror as L penetrated him.

The younger man groaned again as L's member stretched his walls. They didn't separate their looks from each other. L moved slowly and despite the slight discomfort, the feeling was amazing. 'Much better than a sex toy,' Light thought.

When L had pushed his length all the way in, he began to pull it out to push it in a little faster again.

"Ohhh..."

One more time. Faster outside even faster inside. Then he hit Light's prostate, causing Light to see the stars in front of his eyes.

"AHH!!!"

He continued to penetrate rapidly as he began to approach his peak. He restrained himself for a long time so that a couple of thrusts was enough to bring him to a pre-orgasmic state. His hands still held Light's hips tight as he fucked him.

And L too started moaning when he started releasing the first drops of semen. A few more times he pushed himself into Light's warm wet hole as he rode his orgasm out.

They were both drenched in sweat in the heat of the moment. But unfortunately that moment ended quickly. L pulled his member out as soon as he finished. He walked away from Light, took off condom, threw it in the trash, and cleaned himself with tissues.

Light remained still, leaning over the sink with a gaping hole, breathing hard. Emotions overwhelmed him and he didn't know what to do and how to act next. His head began to spin a little as he tried to put his thoughts in order. 'That was it...?'

He wanted more, although he knew they crossed the line a long ago.

"Are you okay...?" He heard L's voice behind him.

"Yes... I'm fine... just a little tired."

"So, what's better?"

Light slowly turned his head toward him and saw again a neutral expression on L's face, a thing that, for some unknown reason hurt him.

"W-well, both is good... but still better is a real thing."

L's corner of the lips curved a little in a smirk, "of course it is."

Light managed to smile a little. He pushed away from the sink and set out to clean and dress. They were silent for a moment. Then L approached him and said, "We won't talk about this, I hope to anyone..."

"Of course," Light retorted, and he had no intention of telling anyone about it anyway.

"... I'm glad we understand each other, because people would misunderstand that and they could start spreading gossip."

"Yeah..."

"... and it don't suit none of us. To you because you have a girlfriend and it could only ruin your relationship, and as for me... I don't want to people talk that I'm in an affair with one of my employees. Because all in all this wasn’t even some serious sex, I’d rather say this was just some kind of game, some new experience for you and quenching curiosity, that’s all. So don't worry, you don't have to be ashamed, because you didn't do anything bad. I hope we are cool after this."

"Yeah, we're cool. Of course... we can say it was some kind of game and nothing more, yeah..." but his heart ached. Because, Light, he wanted to have something more with him. He wanted it to be more than just a game. Much more than just quenching a curiosity. But he knew it was impossible at the moment because he had a fiancée and L... L probbably didn't want anything serious.

"Yes, and I wouldn't want this to jeopardize your relationship in any way, so it would be better not to repeat this again because it could turn into a dangerous addiction."

"Sure..." then Light remembered Naomi's words, why L didn't want to have serious relationship. That he was once married and had a bad experience and that he no longer wants a relationship with anyone because of that experience.

"I'm really glad we understood each other then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tell me what you think! 😇😂😂


	9. I've never dreamed that I will need someone like you...

The weekend passed and the new week began. Light was counting down the days, and when he looked at his watch that day to see the date and time, he noticed that it was already Wednesday.

Every day seemed the same.

He saw his boss only once during that time. He had the feeling that the man was avoiding him and that he was deliberately hiding in his office, allegedly preoccupied with work. Or did it only seem to him...? Light wasn't even sure which of them was true.

He released a long sigh, he had two more hours until the end of working hours. He was finishing what he had started and tomorrow he will continue to focus on the rest of the task.

He felt tired and couldn't focus on work. He didn't sleep best at night. His thoughts always ended with what happened on Saturday night when he was with his boss. He hasn't stopped thinking about him since. He had been doing that until then, but after that he was constantly on his mind, especially because Light realized one thing. That he fell for a man. Those were butterflies in his stomach that didn't give him peace.

He never dreamed or thought that he would want someone like his boss. He never imagined that a person like him really existed. The man was almost everything he needed. When he thought - 'almost everything' he thought because he didn't know the man completely, but that part he knew was perfect for him.

He wanted that man to such an extent that he thought it would be best if he broke up with his fiancée. Anyway, his love for her weakened considerably when that man entered his life and changed everything completely.

Light knew that would be the only fair thing to do. And when he thought about it, love wasn't there for some time. From his side, it was just a habit, love had long since faded.

That day, he started thinking seriously about breaking up with her. Of course, he thought about his parents and of how disappointed they will be when they found out.

He shook his head at the thought. He will have to survive it somehow. That stress and fear when they find out that he is in a relationship with a man, well, if it ever happens. That is also a question, and of course, if L would want that one day... with him.

And... if he ever changes his mind. But Light was a positive man.

He felt sudden sadness and confusion. Fortunately, he had two more days until that decision. On Friday, Misa promised she will return home to see him, and then he was supposed to return back for filming on Sunday. It will be a good opportunity to talk, because he didn't want to break up with her over the phone or emails. Still, they had been in a relationship for a long time and he owed her at least that much.

X

L lay on his back with his arms outstretched on the sides on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He has lost focus completely in the last few days. He couldn't fully dedicate himself to work and he knew the reason for that and he didn't like it. At all.

That reason was sitting one floor below his in his own office.

"Dammit..." 

Why did he have to think so much about him?

Why him?

Why anyone at all?

L Lawliet didn't want to fall in love and always skillfully managed to avoid it. Ever since he divorced his wife, whom he loved, any relationship after that was pure disaster. He promised himself that he will not give his heart to anyone again. That he won't trust anyone anymore. And that he will have only one-stands and nothing more.

And above all, Light Yagami has a fiancée.

L rolled his eyes at the very thought of it.

And then he remembered again those sweet lips that he wanted so badly to appropriate to be just his... his heart sank deeper.

'No... I need to resist. I was always strong... It will pass, as always... all I need is more time. Time is the cure for everything.'

X

Friday finally came. For Light, it was the most boring and slow week, because there was no sight of his boss. When he asked Naomi, she just replied - 'he's probably cluttered with work. That happens to him sometimes...'

But Light knew it was more than that. Or maybe he wished it was something more.

He was getting ready to go home, lock his office, and behind him he heard a woman's enthusiastic voice: "hey, Light! Are you going home?"

The black-haired secretary stood behind him and smiled shyly. Light barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He replied shortly, "yes, Kiyomi, I'm going home."

'Obviously...'

"Will we go together today too?"

'Looks like, yes, unfortunately.'

"Sure."

Light reluctantly walked with her down the hall and toward the exit. Ever since Kiyomi Takada found out where Light lives and which way he’s going home, she’s always tried to get ready fast to catch up with him and that they to home together. She also lived in that direction, so they often went home together.

"You know, at least I'm not bored when I go home since we are going together."

"Yes, me too..."

Light tried to look normal, but he was irritated that the black-haired woman was so persistent. He knew she wasn't particularly bad, she could match Misa's beauty, only that she was smarter than her, but she just didn't appeal to Light and he just couldn't reciprocate the affection she showed him.

She always tried to maintain a conversation with him while they were going home, sometimes she would ask him about various things, just like that day.

They walked slowly down the street and as they approached building Light lived in, Light noticed that a familiar car was parked in front of it and inside the car he saw that familiar blonde head. 'Misa...'

Fuck.

It was too late to get rid of Kiyomi, the blonde spotted them and Light saw the fury and jealousy in her eyes.

'Oh... no...'

Although it was late, he say goodbye to his colleague and apologize because saying that he had to go help his fiancée with her luggage.

Kiyomi tell her goodbye and was already going when they heard a shrill angry voice.

Light just winced and rolled his eyes. He approached her car, trying to calm her down. "Misa..."

"What the hell is this!? Good thing I came earlier! At least now I know you have a mistress!"

Kiyomi gasped and her face flushed.

This increased suspicion in blonde woman. "See! I knew it!"

"No, Misa... don't do it again... she's just my colleague..."

"Oh! Yeah!? Of course, it is!!!" Misa spat sarcastic.

"Honey... calm down..."

Kiyomi watched the scene with disbelief. On the one hand, she felt sorry for the man. Although she liked him, she knew he hadn't tried anything with her and that these outbursts of jealousy were not justified at all.

She tried to save or at least alleviate the situation, coming closer, saying, "Miss, I'm really just Light's colleague... Light is telling the truth..."

But Misa was blinded by jealousy and suspicion, which she always felt. "LIES! Those are all lies!"

And she set out to attack her. Kiyomi screamed but managed to pull herself out of her clutches. Light kept Misa from attacking the black-haired woman again.

"You fucking bitch!!! How you dare!"

"Go Kiyomi, I will solve this out!"

The woman began to walk away at a quick pace. Misa continued to shout after her and rip out herself from Light's grip. When the woman was far enough away, Misa turned her attention and anger on Light. "You bastard! You're cheating on me!!"

"No, Misa..."

She tried to slap him, but Light stopped her hand and squeezed harder.

"AUCH!" Misa moaned. "That hurts!"

"And it should hurt when you don't listen to me and make unnecessary scenes on the street!"

"It's not unnecessary! I know what I saw!"

"And what did you see !?"

"Well...-"

"You don't even know what you saw!"

"Well, obviously is something between you two, I can feel that! Tell me now if you love me! Tell me that in the eye!" Her voice was full of rage and her face was red. Light felt sick at that moment. That incident has already spilled a full glass.

"I want to hear it! Say it! If you can!"

But, he couldn't. It would be a lie, if he tells her once again that he love her. Her behavior killed the last bits of love he felt for her. He suddenly realized that this was not the woman he wanted to marry. Lawliet came to his mind again and it warmed his heart.

"You're right. I can't. And I won't." Said Light in a calmer voice.

"WHAAAT?!"

"As you heard. I can't. I can't do this anymore. It's over."

"What!? How you dare to end everything like this?!"

The situation only made things easier and simpler. It was much easier for Light to leave the relationship that was toxic. He was no longer sorry. It was time to let go of all the bad things and keep living his life to the fullest.

"Think what you want. It's over."

"NOOO! You can't leave me!"

"Yes. I can. Watch me."

Light began to walk away from her. Misa watched him in shock. "NO!"

"I'll pack all your things and send them to your parents. You have no right to go to my apartment anymore."

"No! You can't do this to me!" tears began to form in her eyes. Sudden change of the mood. "I love you! We should get married soon!"

"Enough, Misa. I've suffered a lot. It's over now."

"No! You can't leave me like this, not so sudden! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Light! LIIIGHT!!!"

She called out to him but Light was walking away from her. She locked her car quickly and started running after him, but Light was faster. When he got to his floor he just slammed the door in front of her nose.

"LIIIIIGHHTTTT!!!"

Misa continued to shout and knock on the door. Light just sighed heavily and started massaging his forehead. Misa's behavior always gave him a headache. But finally now he had to endure it for the last time. He just hoped she wouldn't chase him after this. Although, when he thought about it better, he was sure she will, at least for a while. He'll just have to put up with it somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support so far! It mean a lot to me ❤


	10. Insecurities

When he heard a knock on the door, L jumped up and strode toward the door. He pulled himself together by the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

Only then did he realize how excited, nervous and anticipated he was.

As he expected, he saw a brown-haired young man on the other side. He tried to keep his cool and said simply, "hello, Light, come in."

"Hi."

"I was convinced you wouldn't come at all today..." L began to speak.

"Why so?"

"Well... I thought you wouldn't be in the mood to hang out because of the breakup."

"Oh... so words reached you too? Eh... people really like to retell other people's lives..." Light sighed irritably.

"Yeah... it seems so."

"And what good would it do if I stayed home alone to grieve?"

"Well... nothing. You're right... that's not smart thing to do. I know what it's like to be alone after breakup."

Light's eyes widened slightly and his heart tightened at the words. Suddenly he wanted to ask the man to tell him himself about it. Maybe he could learn a little more about him. Light was always curious about it anyway. He took off his shoes, laid them neatly by the door, and straightened up, saying, "Come to think of it, you've never told me about your past relationships before. I heard you were married once..."

"Yeah... I didn't tell you about it because it doesn't matter anymore. It's a bitter past that I don't remember so fondly." They went deeper into the room and settled down on the seating mats.

"Oh... sorry to mention it."

"There's no reason to apologize. It just wasn't worth mentioning, but when you asked, I can tell you shortly what happened."

"If you want... if you don't, it doesn't matter..."

"Well, now when we started the topic, I'll just tell you that I was married once, I was in love, maybe to the extent that I was blind and I didn't see some things happening in front of my nose. Shortly, I was young and stupid. I started this company with that person, we moved here, started a whole new life and after eight years I found out not only that she was cheating on me but also that she wanted to take everything away from me."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... but luckily I found out about it in time thanks to my loyal workers. We sued for about a year and I managed to defend myself and save my company."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"At least something good in all that..."

"Yes, indeed."

"I don't envy you ..."

"And you...? What happened to you two? I heard the rumours that there was something between Takada and you...?" L asked looking at him piercingly straight in the eye.

Light stirred nervously, feeling as if he had done something wrong. "Oh... but.. I still don't understand why such rumors circulate at all."

"Hmmm... there must be a reason. Do you like her?" L was direct.

"Who...?"

"Well, miss Takada."

"Wha-...? Oh... no... no!"

"Hm."

"There must be a misunderstanding. I have nothing with her."

L felt relieved, but only slightly.

'What if Light hides it from me...? But why would he hide? Maybe because he feels uncomfortable...' a small part of the doubt still remained.

"Hmm. What could be the reason for someone to break up with their fiancée. I believe it's something serious..." he was persistent.

It seemed to Light that L was still a little suspicious about it. He felt need to justify himself. "...the reason I broke up with my fiancée wasn't that specifically ...I have nothing to do with that woman. The problem was between my fiancée and me. My fiancée had outbursts of jealousy from the beginning of our relationship and instead of her condition improving, it only got worse, and I reached my limits with my patience."

"Ohhh..." L raised his eyebrow at that. Now the next question that was formulated in his head was whether there were any real grounds for that or whether that jealousy was unfounded. In essence, he also knew that the two of them had crossed some boundaries.

The question was whether there was someone else if it was not Takada. But Light seemed as to read his mind, so he said, crossing his arms, "all those outbursts of jealousy of hers were unfounded. From the very beginning. And it was always like that."

But he kept one thing for himself.

Lately, Misa has had every reason to be jealous. Because in the last few weeks, she has started to lose the heart of her fiancé, unknowingly.

"Oh... is that so?" L attached his finger to his lips. "When I first heard you broke up, I was afraid the reason was our 'innocent little game.'"

And here it was.

'Our 'innocent, little, game'? So that was it for you. Of course? What else? After all, he said that it was nothing serious...'

"Of course that wasn't the reason..." Light smiled to hide his pain.

Because... yes...

...that was the reason.

"I feel relieved..." L added.

Light swallowed hard. His heart tightened and he looked away because he could no longer look the man in the face. He was afraid that the man would read his emotions. He tried to keep his indifference on his face.

But L also turned his gaze away, to the big screen in front of them. He set out to start the movie the sequel to Star Wars which they were supposed to continue to watch that day.

They also watched the next part, without any usual debates throughout the whole movie. L just brought cans of beer that they both drank until they felt dizzy. Light slowly began to feel it more and more, he wasn't used to drinking a lot.

"I have to go to the toilet, I'll be right back..." he said and started to get up. When he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, memories of the last event flooded him. He quickly finished and returned to the room. L waited by the door because he needed to go to the bathroom too.

When L pressed play button to the next part of the film, Light no longer had the strength to concentrate on watching. When they returned and sat down again, they sat much closer to each other, their shoulders touching. Light was slightly intoxicated and his thoughts wandered everywhere, especially to the black-haired man sitting next to him. He couldn't help but look at him with hazy look.

And Lawliet noticed that.

He looked back at him.

Suddenly they found themselves too close face to face. Light started to feel lightheaded and was fighting his urges to press their lips together. His heart was pounding in his chest and he began to sweat and tremble with nervousness and anticipation.

L's eyes dropped from his eyes to his lips and he gently licked his own, moistening them and biting them lightly. He looked up again and stared into the younger man's brown eyes, which hid a compelling reflection. The excitement grew as they were so close, none of them pulling away.

The black-haired man noticed that Light's lips parted a little as if he wanted to say something. But since not a word came out of them even after a few seconds, L leaned closer. He just had to feel them on his lips. He closed his eyes and indulged in feeling. On the other hand, he was afraid that the moment would be quickly interrupted if Light pushed him away, but that didn't happen.

That way he didn't get a chance to see how at that moment Light's eyes widened even more and how he looked shocked, and how redness adorned his whole face. But as Light also eagerly waited for that moment between them, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

'Finally...' they both thought as their lips began to dance in unison. There was no time for any shy and insecure kisses, they immediately switched to full - mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue kissing.

Light groaned as L's tongue began to dominate his lips, and when he felt his taste mixed with the taste of beer and their softness and smoothness on his own.

"Hmmphh... mmmhh..."

The excitement instantly jumped by a further 100%. They both felt aroused and lightheaded and at the same time lost their balance due to intoxication. Light grabbed L’s shirt as he began to lose his balance and fall on his back. He pulled L down with him, but their lips didn't separate even after the fall. The fall was not painful, L slowed it down with his outstretched hand so as not to injure Light.

Light ended up with his back to the floor and under his butt remained seating mat, leaving his crotch a little elevated. L was above him continuing to kiss him on the neck, chin and sensitive skin below and behind the ears, his hands traveling all over Light's body, exploring under his shirt.

"Mmm... Light-kun..."

'...so delicious... so fucking gorgeous... so fucking argh...-'

L needed to have him. He wanted it for too long. Just a few days ago, he thought he would never have him again, but when he heard that Light had broken up with his fiancée, he only thought about 'it'.

He tried to map every bit of Light's skin with his lips. He unbuttoned his shirt and continued to kiss him lower and lower. He paid special attention to the nipples, licking them gently and sucking them, sending waves of excitement through Light's body.

Light just moaned and enjoyed the treatment. He was still slightly confused and didn't believe that, that was really happening. He felt like in heaven, emotions completely consumed him.

However, when L reached his stomach, he raised his head with a questioning look. Light looked in his direction and nodded a little, in approval. It was already too late to stop it anyway, L was just a gentleman and he wanted to be sure.

Light propped himself on his elbows as he watched L unbutton his pants and release his erection from his boxers. He let out a gasp that he held back to that moment. A moan also escaped his lips as L began to stimulate his hard cock. He tilted his head back and bucked his hips instinctively upward.

"Aaahhh... fuck, L..."

"Hmmhm... do you like it, Light?"

"Fuck yeah..."

L just smirked at that.

At that moment L leaned lower and licked the tip of Light's cock from which pre-cum began to drip.

'Oh... this is fucking amazing,' thought Light with the corner of his mind that was still in function. He was slowly shuting his brain off and when L pushed him whole into his mouth he just moaned loudly completelly lost in the moment.

When L started sucking him off, Light almost cummed in his mouth. Noticing this, L delayed his orgasm, leaving the younger man frustrated.

"Patience, Light-kun... gimme a sec..."

L stood up, leaving Light half-naked, spread out on the ground. But, it didn't take him long because he was always ready for those things, so he quickly grabbed two condoms and a bottle of lubricant.

He knelt down next to him and resumed where he left off, starting to prepare him.

When he was satisfied with how prepared Light was, he took off his boxers, quickly put on the condom, and began to shove himself into that tight hot hole. To his surprise, he entered without much difficulty. He didn't start moving right away, but stayed there so that Light's hole would slowly stretch and get ready for what was waiting for it.

Light's dick stood erect, also eager for attention but Light just watched L with a pleading look, eager to start it already. Light didn't feel pain, perhaps mild discomfort, but it was all masked by alcohol levels high in his system, and excitement.

"Just fuck me already, L..."

"Hmm... as you wish."

L began to move, first slowly and then faster, his hands pressed to the floor on both Light's sides. Then, to enter him even deeper, he lifted Light's legs up and placed them on his shoulders. When his dick slid deeper and hit Light's prostate, Light moaned loudly and lost himself in complete bliss.

"AAAaahh...!"

L smirked at those sounds Light made, satisfied. He watched from above his flushed handsome face as he made sexy grimaces from pleasure. Sometimes Light would look back at him, felt ashamed, so he would always look away.

'You're fucking adorable, Light...' L leaned closer and kissed him on his lips. He decided to keep kissing him as he penetrated him faster and harder bringing them both to the desired climax.

Light buried his hands in those long, black strands of hair, and returned the kiss passionately as the waves of excitement passed through his body with each new thrust like electric waves.

'God... is this even real...?' Light asked the question to himself.

Their bodies were glued by sweat, and they fucked until they both reached the climax. First, L dropped his cum and immediately after him, Light, with a long moan.

L kissed him one more time on the lips. When they finish, he slowly began to rise, his knees aching as they did it on the floor, and he took paper tissues to clean them both.

Light also began to rise. He felt a slight pain in his back, but he slowly managed to get up in a sitting position. His head was still spinning.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... just a little dizzy... it will pass..."

"Okay. Are you hungry? Because I sure am."

"Hmm... food... Sounds good. What do you have here?"

"Nah... nothing special. But we can order whatever we want." L replied with wide smile.

Light smiled back softly. "Allright then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	11. Back into reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I can't believe that exactly one year has passed since I published my first story here.. :O :D well, Happy Birthday to me then xD 🎉🎆

Light got up early in the morning and set off to get ready for work. He felt sleepy after yesterday and a little hungover.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes, while trudging towards the bathroom. When he relieved himself, he started washing his hands and his face.

Memories from the day before slowly flooded him. He straightened quickly and looked in the mirror, wiping his face. He blinked a couple of times, then a smile and a slight blush appeared on his face. He shook his head and began to brush his teeth. When he finished, he headed to his bedroom to choose clothes for the day.

Not that he hadn't carefully chosen what to wear before, but that day he couldn't decide what to wear, because he wanted to look nice and likable. He felt like a teenage girl with a crush, trying out the whole closet before going for a date.

He sighed loudly, "I need to calm down... I need to calm down. Breathe slowly... deep breath... in - out... in... out... Arghhh!! Dang it! I'm so fucking nervous..." a smile never left his face.

He chooses to wore a dark blue suit, a dark gray tie and black shoes. And this time he took a black leather briefcase to match his outfit. He looked at his watch attached to his left arm, checked his appearance in the mirror once more, checked to see if he had taken the phone and unlocked the door and locked it behind him when he came out.

He didn't have time to check his phone when he got up so he did it on the way to work. When the screen lit up, he saw three new text messages from Misa wanting to meet with him and apologizing for the hundredth of the time. He just read them briefly and put the phone back in his pocket, sighing. It was already starting to get on his nerves that his ex was giving him no peace. She called him for days but he never answered. He thought he was clear that he didn't want to be with her anymore.

When he arrived, he first went to the canteen to eat something for breakfast and drink his morning coffee. When he entered the room, he did not miss the way everyone was looking in his direction. He had always loved to have the attention, but at that moment he felt really uncomfortable and exposed, as if everyone knew his deepest secrets. When he approached the machine to make himself coffee, his colleague Matsuda approached him.

"Hey, Light! What's up!?"

Light only raised an eyebrow as he looked in his direction, to his cheerful mood, continuing to make his coffee.

Matsuda stood beside him and waited. Light straightened up, holding his coffee in his hand, and finally spoke, "umm... nothing... and you?"

The man followed him and they sat down together at the table, "I'm fine. By the way, why didn't you tell me the news...?"

Light got nervous again but took a sip of coffee, "what news?"

Matsuda leaned closer and lowered his voice and said, "well... you and Miss Takada...?"

Oh. He had something else in mind.

Light rolled his eyes inwardly, but felt relief. "No."

"Huh?"

"No. I have nothing to do with her."

"How so?"

"Nicely."

"Wait...-"

"I have no idea. I know she's been hinting on me since the very beginning when I started working here, but I tell her back then that I have fianceé. And now that I've broken up she suddenly thinks I want to be with her. Or I don't know... anyway, I'm going to have to talk to her about it."

"Oh... is that so..? I thought..-" Matsuda began to scratch the back of his head, feeling awkward.

"Nah.. it's okay. You couldn't know."

"Yes, you are right."

At that moment, Light noticed that Naomi and their boss had entered the canteen. Since he had spotted them, he had followed them with his gaze. L greeted everyone present, Naomi too and headed for the coffee machine. As they passed the two of them, Naomi put her hand on Light's shoulder, smiled at him, and greeted them, "hey, Light, Matsuda! Good morning."

"Good morning, Naomi."

"Good morning." Matsuda spoke too, smiling back.

Light noticed that L looked in their direction only briefly to say his good morning.

It was simple. Not one emotion. That hurt him.

When they made their coffee they sat down at their table. Naomi and L started talking about the planned promotion of the latest product they were working on. Light and Matsuda began to listen carefully. Light couldn't help but notice how L treated him completely indifferent, coldly and only professionally. He knew that what happened between them is a secret, but he expected something... anything.

At least a little. Some secret look, smile, touch. But he could only hope for that in vain.

X

When he went to his office, he saw Kiyomi already in her workplace. As he approached, he saw the black-haired woman begin to smile.

"Good morning, Light."

"Good morning."

He paused in front of her desk and began to speak in a serious tone, "Kiyomi..."

"Yes, Light?"

He couldn't help but notice how her eyes shone with joy and how nervous she was in his presence. He took a deep breath, frustrated, he should have told her directly a long time ago that there was never ever any chance between them. Now that he was free, Kiyomi had apparently begun to foster her hope again.

"I wanted to explain some things to you, about 'us'..."

"Oh..." Kiyomi began to understand looking at his stoic face what it was about and her mood changed in a split second.

Light cursed to himself. He hated those things. Whenever he shattered someone's dreams and hopes about him, he felt bad in some way.

"... I've heard a lot of talk about us in recent days, so I wanted to tell you not to spread disinformations. You know very well that there is nothing between us and now I want to tell you that it won't be either in the future. It's just... me... I don't see you as my potential girlfriend." He knew he had to be direct for a woman to understand.

Kiyomi bit her lip and Light could see she was holding back tears. He really felt like a jerk. Since she said nothing and looked down, Light said, "I hope you understand that. It's not you. It's me. I just don't feel that way about you."

She nodded, but didn't look at him.

"...all right." he turned and went to his office.

When he closed the door behind him, he let out a long sigh. His heart ached when he remembered that he was in a similar situation. "Damn it..."

He headed to his desk, ready to start a new work week. A lot of work was waiting for them all and soon a big promotion.

The last day of the week came again. Light sat in his office, staring blankly at the monitor and clutching the pendant of the white ship in his hand. He was slowly approaching the end of working hours and finished everything he had to finish much earlier and now he was just waiting, he didn't want to leave before the end of working hours. He was thinking about his boss. As always. The man never left his mind. He saw him more often this week, but everything was strictly only about the business.

He sighed frustrated and ran his hand through his long brown hair. He was about to turn off his computer when he heard a knock on the door. He raised an eyebrow at that and looked in the direction of the door.

'Who can it be now?'

"Come in."

When he saw who opened the door, he felt as if someone had blown air out of his lungs.

Lawliet

He watched him with a slight surprise on his face, but tried to refrain from showing any emotion. His adrenaline levels rose and his heart started pounding faster.

"Light... I brought you some reports and the results of the latest tests..." L began in his monotonous tone as he approached Light's desk as he closed the door behind him.

"But... the work day it's about to end, you want me to look at it right now..-?"

"It would be good. Then you can stay shorter on Monday, or you can come to work later..."

"Umm... okay."

Light took the papers from his hands and laid the bundle of keys back on the table in their usual place. L remained standing straight next to him, too close, with his hands resting on his hips, standing firmly with both feet on the ground.

Light began flipping through the papers, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. The smell of the boss's perfume filled the air around them. He continued to act professionally until L leaned over and watched the papers over his shoulder.

'Oh fuck.'

"So, what do you think?"

"W-well, seeing all this... I see that the new system will be a great success."

"Yes, indeed, I agree. We just need to finish a few things, and we are nearing the end."

"Yeah..."

"We did a good job."

As Light flipped page by page, L approached his hair with his lips and nose and inhaled his scent. Light could hear him inhale and feel the exhale on his hair and skin. He shivered.

Then L pushed his strands of hair aside and buried his lips on Light's exposed skin of his neck. Light almost jumped from his seat.

He only let out a small moan when he felt L’s wet kisses on his neck and his member immediately started waking up.

L's hands traveled through his body as his lips claimed his skin. Light closed his eyes and began to indulge in another man. Then at that moment he remembered where they were and his eyes opened wide in an alarm. "L! L....! What if someone comes in and sees us like this?"

"Don't worry Light, no one will come in... everyone is probably already on their way home."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Don't worry and relax."

At some point it made sense.

Light relaxed a little and continued to voice his pleasure as L continued to kiss him and unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie.

When the shirt was unbuttoned, L's hands crept under the material and caressed Light's delicate skin. After that, L briefly broke the contact, quickly made room on the table and told Light to get up.

When Light got up, L adjusted him to his liking and began unbuttoning Light's pants.

Light was still worried that someone would knock on the door at any moment, but L was fast and in just a few seconds Light had his pants down to his knees. L pushed him slightly forward with his left hand and unbuttoned his slit with the other.

"Ahhh... mmmm."

Light groaned as he felt the man's erection on his bare ass. L then took a condom out of his pocket and quickly pulled it on. Light leaned over a bit more to give L better access. He soon felt his wet finger slip into his hole. He was so lost in the moment that didn't even notice when the man put the lubricant on his fingers.

L slowly prepared him and began to push his hardness into his tight hole. He pushed a couple of times, slowly getting in harder and deeper and then suddenly he slipped all the way in when Light's muscles finally relaxed. Light let out a loud moan, and L continued to kiss his neck as he began to move.

Light clung to the table, his member hanging under it, eager for the attention L soon gave him.

They both started moaning in unison as L picked up the pace and started fucking Light hard and fiery. They were so turned on that it didn't take them long to reach their orgasm.

Adrenaline mixed with the risk of being caught in the act at any time, excited them even more.

They cummed almost together and they both stayed in that position for a few seconds until they caught their breath. When they had recovered a little, L took out his semi-hard erection and handed Light paper tissues to clean himself and the table where his cum ended up.

Light's legs shook as he wiped himself. L stood behind him as he cleaned up his seed. When he finished, he put his pants back on and adjusted his clothes.

Light also began to adjust and fasten his shirt quickly. They didn't spoke a word.

When L got to the door, he turned around and said, "so... on Monday you use this one hour I kept you here the way you want. See you next week."

"...ummm okay. 'Till next week."

When L closed the door behind him, Light collapsed back into his chair. His head was spinning and his heart was still beating fast. He ran his palms over his face and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just what the hell are you doing to me...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! The main tags in this story have changed due to future events in this story !


	12. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :D here I am with an early update.

The blonde woman looked through small binoculars in the direction of the exit of the Lawliet corporations building. For several days in a row, she closely followed her ex-fiancé and that black-haired woman, wanting to prove to herself and them that she was right and that the two of them were together and that Light had cheated on her.

She frowned when she saw a young black-haired woman leaving the building alone. Her ex-fiancé was not there. He stood longer at work. Again.

She saw a lot of employees leaving the building and waited to see her love among them as well. But he was not there not even after few more minutes.

Fifteen minutes passed, even half an hour, but he was not coming out, only after almost a whole hour did she see him heading out of the building and going in the direction of his home.

She narrowed her eyes to see better and frowned even more, mumbling to herself. "Why did you stay longer again...dammit!?"

The answer could have been simple - he had too much work to do.

But her jealous and obsessive personality, didn't give her peace.

Misa Amane believed that there was some reason for that.

And this time she was right.

She packed her binoculars in her purse and set off to follow him. She still hadn't planned to show herself to him, but she wanted to do it one day. She wanted to knock on his door again and ask for forgiveness. To beg for it if needed. But first she planned to make sure Light was cheating on her or not. She realized her mistake and wanted to correct it or at least make it look so in front of Light that she wanted to fix it.

'I shouldn't have been so aggressive and reckless... maybe we'd still be together... but either way... I plan to get you back at all costs.'

X

Light took a shower and got ready for bed even though he knew he wouldn't get much sleep that night as well. The black-haired man didn't leave his mind, and the things they were doing together more and more often.

Although he accepted to be his bosses fuck buddy, Light had a strong desire to be to him something more. On the other hand, he understood why L was careful and because of that he tried to show understanding and patience towards him. He wanted to simply give him time. He hoped deep down that L would change his mind and eventually want to be with him like his boyfriend.

Although it was painful to refrain from showing any emotion, Light decided to persevere. He didn't want to act like his ex super-emotional fiancée and drive Lawliet away from him.

He was a man after all. And men shouldn't be too emotional. Sometimes he hated himself for wanting to be with L more touchy feely. 'But it is only natural when you love someone... right?'

Fortunately, there was no reason for jealousy. Sometimes he would wonder if L was seeing anyone else at the same time, but he always shook his head at those thoughts. He refused to be unreasonably jealous. And. They weren't in a relationship anyway... but sometimes he couldn't stop asking himself those and million other questions.

He rolled over on the bed and then finally a dream came to his eyes.

X

"I still can't believe you broke up with your fiancée..." Soichiro Yagami shook his head as everyone sat at the table.

"I'm telling you, Dad, it become unbearable."

"Honey, don't worry, and try to understand. It's the best this way if she was like that. Light will easily find someone else..." Sachiko, his mother assured her husband. "She's not the only girl in the world."

"I know... but still. They were already engaged and one step before marriage and today it is very difficult to find a faithful, beautiful and successful girl like Misa."

Light sighed loudly, he began to lose his appetite.

After a long time, he decided to visit his parents, and his mother insisted on coming to their house for lunch. As he broke up with Misa, he avoided going to them precisely because he knew that his father would teach him lessons about how he should stay in a relationship with her and marry her.

"Dad, don't be old-fashioned. There are thousands of girls who are even better than Misa," added Sayu, Light's sister, trying to defend her brother.

For the older man, that was simply hard to accept.

"Light should first learn the responsibilities and only then look for a girlfriend... for now, he'd better be alone."

Light narrowed his eyes. 'Me? Irresponsible? What-!?'

Then he rolled his eyes and looked at Sayu and Sayu just shrugged and giggled, continuing to eat.

There was a brief silence.

All that passed in Light's mind at that moment was that one day he would probably have to admit to his parents that he was in a relationship with a man. And that was even worse than the current situation with his ex. He couldn't even imagine what his father's reaction would be when he found out. Or when he tell him. Light was always horrified by that when he thought about it.

Then his mother interrupted the flow of his thoughts and diverted the topic of conversation and started talking about how she and Sayu had plans for making her costume for haloween party.

X

Misa Amane waited again. She stood hidden behind the bushes far from the building and watched everyone coming out of the building at the end of the working day with her small binoculars.

She was not satisfied at all. She didn't saw Light among the employees.

When she saw that young woman with whom she had seen Light when he broke up with her, she packed her binoculars back in her purse and followed her.

She followed her and when they were far enough away and when she was convinced that Light was not close, she ran after her, calling out to her, "hey miss...! ...HEY!"

The black-haired woman paused and turned curiously. When she recognized who was following her, she was surprised and looked at the other woman in disbelief. She began to panic not knowing what to expect. Misa noticed this and spoke first with a sweet forced smile on her lips, "don't worry I am not here to hurt you... or anything. I just want to ask you something..."

Kiyomi was still watching her skeptically, keeping her distance. She knew Light hadn't reconciled with her. But, curiosity was stronger, so she stayed in the place to listen to the blonde woman, and she spoke in a sharp tone, "what do you want to ask? Be quick, I don't have time to waste."

"Don't worry, I won't take you long. I'm interested in something and since you're Light's colleague you may know something about it..." Misa continued to smile warmly.

"What?"

"I've noticed that Light has been staying at work much longer than usual in recent days, so I'm wondering why."

"Why should I know?! I noticed that, but I have no idea why that would be the case. He just probably have a lot of work."

"Maybe, but... it's quite unusual. Every time I see him I have a feeling that something is going on in his life..."

"Do you see him that often...?"

"Yes... you can say that."

"Who knows. I certainly don't know anything about it." Kiyomi was honest. She noticed that Light was going home much later but she assumed it might also be because Light didn’t want the two of them to go together so he stayed a little longer because of it. But Misa had now instilled in her a worm of suspicion.

"Hmm... maybe you could find out for me. You still work in the same place where he works..."

"I don't think I'll be able to find out anything. I don't like poking my nose into other people's business."

"Ahhh..." started Misa dramatically, "you don't have to interfere in his life to find out something... just look at things with a closer eye," then she winked at her.

Kiyomi sighed, she obviously, to Misa's delight, began to give in. "And what do I get out of it?"

Misa began to walk around her like around some prey. "You'll get a great reward for that, my dear, if you find out all the essential things about Light. You can choose, I don't have a problem with that. If you want money, I can give you a lot of money. Or... if you've ever dreamed of being a model... you can be a model. I see that you're pretty. Or... you can even become an actress. Or - You can give me suggestions yourself."

For a young woman like Kiyomi, it was an attractive offer, but since she wanted to consider the offer and not turn down Amane right away, she said, "Okay. I'll see what I can do about it."

The blonde woman smiled and approached her leaning in and giving her her business card, whispering to her ear sending shivers through Kiyomi spine. "Call me Misa Misa. There's my personal number... the other one. When you find out something, let me know or send me a message and I'll call you back."

Kiyomi just nodded, confused, not even sure if it was a good idea at all. She was sure that she saw a faint glimmer of insanity in the woman's eyes as she took the card from her hands. She shivered and shook her head, looking at Misa's back as she walked away from her.


	13. Limited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Here is a new chapter, hope you will enjoy. :) <3

Everything started to become a routine slowly. L entered Light's office at the end of work hours, locked the door behind him and approached the table, this time pulling Light up by his tie and joining their lips in a fiery kiss.

The more often he started coming to his office, he started locking the door behind him because Light’s office was starting to be their favorite place to fuck, so they didn’t risk to someone caught them in the act.

And the papers that L always carried with him, were purely used to make it look like he was going to give him more work. He just threw them on the table that already had an empty space so that they would have a place to do their 'overtime work'.

Light eagerly awaited him every day and L always come to him to satisfy his desires. Of course, his own too.

When Light got up, not breaking the kiss, he ended up with his ass on the table and L's hands worked quickly to unbutton his shirt. Once it was unbuttoned, Light quickly took it off by throwing it to the floor and in turn he started unbuttoning L's shirt, eager for a touch of L's bare skin.

L broke the kiss but continued kissing Light's smooth neck. Light groaned and ran his hands over L's bare torso and hips. When Lawliet's lips reached Light's nipples, L stopped at them and began massaging one with his tongue and the other between his fingers. Light groaned with excitement and buried his hands in L's hair. His legs were spread and L stood between them, their erections poking and touching through their pants.

Light's moans led Lawliet over the edge. He couldn't hold back for long, he wanted to immediately bury himself in Light's warmth. He started unbuttoning Light's pants, which ended fast on the floor beside his white shirt.

Light soon found himself with his back pressed on the table, shivering slightly from the coldness when his bare skin met the hard cold surface, goosebumps all over his body, while L unbuttoned his own pants and put on a condom. He grabbed Light's legs, spread them, and lifted them up, adjusted himself quickly to his hole and began to push his hardness inside.

Light's hole was already used to that treatment, and because he was too horny, his muscles were relaxed and L slipped relatively easily inside and began to move back and forth.

"Ahh, L... mhmm... Oohhh..."

'Fuck... I need you...'

Their bodies began to sweat from the fire that grew between them. L fucked him mercilessly enjoying the melody of the sounds Light made and look at his face which was flushed as he felt shy because he was naked and exposed on the desk.

And L... he didn't even know why he allowed himself such things. It was his rule which he broke every day that there is no sex in the workplace and that he does not want to have any kind of relationship with any of his workers.

But Light was a special case. Obviously.

And L Lawliet couldn't resist him.

While they both enjoyed their shared moment of passion, they had no idea that there was one person outside who had a million questions in their head and was patiently sitting at the desk, waiting.

X

The black-haired woman sat at her desk and waited. On that day, she didn't even try to finish all her work on time, but left some things for later to have an excuse why she stayed overtime. Her colleague, Rem, left a few minutes ago and Kiyomi was left alone. At least no one will ask her unnecessary questions.

She looked at the papers, then at the clock, tapping her foot nervously. The more time passed, the worse she felt.

From the moment she noticed that their boss always came to Light's office before the end of working hours, she began to wonder why. Although she assured herself that she should not worry too much about it, after a few days she became suspicious just like the blonde young woman.

She sighed deeply. Forty minutes have already passed. She just wondered what Lawliet would tell her when he saw that she hadn't gone home yet.

She decided to persevere and endure to the end in her plan, that is, until she saw Lawliet leaving Light's office. Curiosity began to grow stronger as the minutes passed.

Finally, after a full fifty minutes, she saw the door open. She held her breath and kept her eyes on the black-haired man as he walked out of the office.

L didn't immediately notice that Kiyomi was still there. She saw him fix his clothes as he walked out of the office.

He was fixing his tie and shirt he had under his suit. And he, probably instinctively, ran his hand through his wild black hair. When he took a few steps he noticed her sitting at her desk and paused, at first surprised, then his look quickly changed and he stared at her piercingly straight in the eye, his eyes narrowed.

'Oh shit!' Kiyomi thought at that moment. She didn't like that look. Lawliet was always kind to everyone, she didn't know him like this.

She swallowed hard without taking her eyes off him. She noticed, horrified, that she began to tremble. What she saw looked like...-

"Miss. Takada... why are you still here? Your working hours are long over." Her boss asked in a calm tone, but she could tell from the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes that he was mad and annoyed because he saw her still being there. In his opinion she wasn't supposed to be here. He glanced briefly at his watch to confirm what he had said, "It is now four o'clock and fifty-two minutes." He looked up at her again in anticipation. He came closer but not too close and waited.

Kiyomi felt her throat tighten and dry, but to mask her discomfort, she smiled nervously, hoping L wouldn't reveal her intention right away. Her heart pounded in her chest and her anxiety grew with each passing second. "Ohh... Mr. Lawliet ... I'm so sorry. I didn't notice what time it is I had something left to finish and time flew by so fast. It's been already so many hours ?! Time flies really fast... he he." When she finished, she laughed even louder to make it look more convincing, shaking her head as she wanted to say 'oh silly me' but also because she was satisfied with how she managed to say those words without trembling in her voice.

"Yes... time flies really fast. Finish what you have and go home to rest. Tomorrow is a new day. If you finish earlier tomorrow, go home early." L put his hands in his pockets and continued to look at her questioningly for a few moments. He wondered if the woman really stayed because of work or something else. He'll have to look at the cameras later. Paranoia didn't give him peace.

The young woman swallowed hard again and nodded, "OK, Boss," looking down at the pile of papers she had in front of her and pretended to be finishing her work in a hurry.

When she heard that L continued to walk away through the hall, she felt relieved. She let out a breath she held and a million questions passed through her mind. When L closed the door behind him, Kiyomi relaxed a bit.

Kiyomi Takada wasn't imprudent. When she saw Lawliet enter Light's office she didn't go to the door and eavesdrop right away as would do most women. Although she would have confirmed suspicions that way easier, she did not want to take a risk of being caught. Anyway, Lawliet could open the door at any moment and find her there. And that would mean the end for her and her job in that place.

But even so, she learned a lot. Much more than she expected. It was enough to sacrifice a little of her free time and stay a little longer.

When Lawliet was close enough to her she could see that he had slightly swollen lips, a clear sign of kissing.

Especially kissing between, well... two men.

'Oh crap...!'

Kiyomi shuddered at the thought. Light and their - Boss...?!

She couldn't believe it.

But she knew anything was possible. She tried not to think so much about it at that moment. She picked up the phone, wanting to send a message to Misa, but quickly changed her mind. She didn't want to react so recklessly. However, her boss was involved and Misa Amane is a jealous person by all means. It’s a combination for disaster. No. Kiyomi Takada knew she had to think hard before reacting. 'Shit, but what should I do...?'

Leave it alone.

For now...

She put the phone back on the table, then grabbed it again and stuffed it into her purse. She packed her other things too, determined to go home.

'I have no proof. That doesn't have to mean anything yet... does it..?! I'd better wait a few more days until the promotion is over. Maybe there I'll have a chance to find out more... yes. I'll wait a few more days.'

She hurriedly left the building and walked down the street toward her house.

As she walked, the idea of Light being with L didn't leave her mind. She really couldn't believe in that possibility. Then her thoughts wandered in a completely unexpected direction, 'hmm... who fuck who then...?' She shook her head. 'No.. no.. I don't want to think about it.' She began to feel uncomfortable a bit.

'But really...?' Her mind did not give her peace. 'Wouldn't you like to know?'

"No."

She sighed, rolling her eyes at her perverted thoughts. Then she giggled slightly, putting her hand over her mouth so that no one would notice her laughing to herself.

'Hm... hmm... Lawliet? Hm... it must be Lawliet who is dominant... Light looks more like a submissive type between them. Oh... no! What I am thinking!?'

Thinking about them, Kiyomi noticed that the two of them together didn't have to be such a bad combination, and imagining them in bed doing dirty things was indeed hot.

'Oh... God...!'

She quickened her pace and tried to stop her thoughts going in a wrong direction. Then she heard that she got a text message. She noticed that the number was unknown when she looked at the screen. 'Who is this now...?'

When she opened it and read it, she realized that Misa had written to her. 'Where did she get my number. I don't remember giving it to her...'

Misa was asking her if she had discovered anything. Of course, what else would she ask..?

Kiyomi replied that she had not discovered anything yet and that she had started working on it. She didn't want to tell her she had a clue because she was sure Misa would get that information out of her at any cost, and that may be not even the truth.

X

'Hmm... Miss Takada. What were you thinking...? You sure were nervous...' L didn't stop to think about the secretary and whether she could notice on him what he and Light were actually doing in the office. He inspected the cameras, but didn't notice anything significant. Kiyomi was at her desk all the time and doing her job. 'Hmm... well, if some gossip about me and Light spreads, I'll at least know where their roots are. And of course from now on I have to be more careful. Light will have to come upstairs to my private office from now on if we will be continuing this... And if something happens... I will, of course, deny everything.'

L got up and put his hands in his pockets again and stopped in front of the window looking at the city. He was deeply thoughtful about everything and most of all about his secret relationship with Light and the preparations for the upcoming promotion that was to take place in just three days.


	14. The promotion day

Light stood among a crowd of people in the company of Naomi, her husband, and several other colleagues, Aiber and his wife, Matsuda, Mogi... Their boss was with some potential associates and clients and debated business with them.

At the end of the promotion, champagne was served and everyone took a glass. Light was used to big gatherings but that evening it was really crowded. Lot of people came there. Many celebrities, even some ministers, presidents and ambassadors were present. Many journalists and reporters from several televisions as well. Light felt a bit nervous and out of his comfort zone.

The promotion was successful and after, everyone present enjoyed aperitifs and various snacks and desserts that were served on the tables. Classical music was playing from speakers and murmurs through spacious hall could be heard.

"Well.. I must admit that I'm glad that it's finaly over..." Naomi said with a big sigh of relief and took a glass of champagne to make a toast with her colleagues.

"I just wonder why is that so..?" Light asked snickering, and the others also turned their attention to her even though they already knew why.

"Well, all that organization was primarily on my back ... even though you and L helped me with that, I was in charge and responsible for everything." Naomi replied with a slight smile.

"Yeah...I believe." Light replied because he also participated in that and most of all he was listening about it all the time.

"But, it was perfect honey... as always." Raye came closer to her and put his hand around her waist putting a kiss on her face and ear.

"Aww..." Naomi giggled.

"Well, this is over, now you should think about organizing a Christmas party." Matsuda added and started laughing as he drank from his glass of champagne.

"Right... Matsui..." Naomi laughed, "you know that I can't wait!"

Everyone laughed out loud but only Light didn’t know all their inside jokes yet because he was the newest among them. He only managed to bring small smile to his lips.

"Light, you'll figure it out soon enough." Aiber answered him because he saw a slight confusion on his face.

"Ah... well, probably..."

"Sure... and you will love it!" Naomi continued to giggle.

"Honey... you haven't drunk a whole glass yet and you're already looking very 'cheerful.' "

"Oh... Raye, well... I'm just happy that we are all here, celebrating."

X

Misa Amane was frustrated. Why didn't they want to let her in?! Everyone entered without any problems, most of them had invitations, but she couldn't enter. She believed that was Light's doing.

She crossed her arms and instilled her hopes that Kiyomi would find out all the things she needed to know.

X

Takada watched the group from a distance. She and Rem and several other colleagues gathered to chit chat a little further away from the group where Light was. Since Lawliet was not among them, Kiyomi didn't pay much attention to the other group of people. She will monitor the situation more closely when will be L with them.

And L... he had important conversations as always at each of his promotions. With a glass of champagne he drank with the guests. He answered important questions and focused as best he could on his business. The fun for him will only start when he finish with it. Although the others could already chat casually among themselves, he was still immersed in his job.

It was almost 10 p.m. when he joined his workers, colleagues and friends, because they were all that to him. Everyone was already a little dizzy and most of them laughed out loud at some jokes that Aiber was enthusiastically telling them.

"Hey... there's our Boss! Long live the Boss!" Among them, Matsuda seemed to be the most drunk, and Light was the least because he was not used to drinking a lot and he didn't want to do something stupid in front of everyone, so he refrained from much drinking.

"Hey! I missed your group! " L returned a wide smile and suddenly started hugging them all together. And they all returned him hug and hugged each other all together.

"You all were wonderful today."

"Yes, today has been a wonderful day for us too!"

"Yeah!"

"Yes... indeed!" Everyone could only agree and raised their glasses in the air to make a toast once more.

"Now it would be also good for you to marry a nice woman, you've been alone enough!" Matsuda exclaimed and L turned pale. And Light with him. The others just laughed at that and began to agree with Matsuda.

"He is right!" Naomi added, smiling. "Aww... come on Lawliet! You deserve to have some nice woman beside you! And to forget the past once and for all."

L shot her a glare.

But then everyone started teasing him about it.

"I don't know.. I'm not sure... and I don't have anyone to..-"

Everyone continued to laugh except Light. Even L started laughing about it. Kiyomi and Rem also joined them. "Aww... it's not good to be alone forever and on top of that you're a good catch..." Matsuda said grining.

"Yes, I agree," Aiber said, "and one birdie told me that Wedy like you. Aaaand... she's really a hottie," and winked at Lawliet, smiling and pointing at Wedy as she was away from the group at the time and talking with some of her acquaintances.

L looked in the direction of the attractive blonde woman, as her tight long dress emphasized her beautiful curves and then he shifted his gaze quickly in Light's direction. He noticed that Light was not amused by the subject at all and that the younger man was watching him tensed. Then L turned his look at Aiber again and answered so that everyone could hear him, "yeah... Wedy is such a nice piece of ass. I thing that it's not a bad idea at all..."

"Oooouu... yeah!" Matsuda started whistling, and everyone around them started laughing and cheering for the two of them.

But not Light. His face saddened. When L looked in his direction again, he saw the pain in his eyes. His heart sank but he turned his head back to the others and continued to laugh with them.

'That's for the best,' he thought as his stomach flipped.

It hurt so much, Light couldn't take it anymore. He felt pain squezzing his heart and tears threatened to run down his face. He laid his glass of mineral water on the table and hurried away from the group. He didn't even know where to go, he just wanted to get away from everyone. The hallway led him outside to a biased terrace where several people were talking and smoking. He knew none of them would recognize him so he went to a corner of the terrace that was empty and leaned over the railing holding his palm over his mouth to muffle his sobs. Tears began to flow down his face and fall into the darkness under the terrace. His whole body began to shake as he cried. 'It can't... I... I - can't... he... no, no...'

Silent sobs continued to creep out of his throat. His gaze was blurred so he just closed his eyes and cried softly. The hope that one day they would be together as a couple seemed smaller and smaller to him.

'He desn't care for me at all... but... but what could I expect!? I knew it will be eventually this way. He won't accept me as his boyfriend... as his partner. L Lawliet must be perfect in all aspects. So probbably is not acceptable for him to be in a relationship with a man either...'

All in all Light was broken. Tears kept running down his face. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear the low female voice behind him, "Light?"

"Light..?"

It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he jerked and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and turned around.

He thought some stranger wanted to bother him and was ready to send him to hell immediately, when he saw the black-haired woman and froze for a moment surprised and confused. Kiyomi was probably one of the last people he expected to see at the time.

"Light... are you alright?!" She asked him because Light didn't react for a first few seconds.

He continued to wipe his wet face and Kiyomi reached out a hand holding paper tissues, "here you go, I see you need them."

He wanted to tell her he don't need them but that would be nonsense. He felt the need to wipe his face, so he accepted them. "Thank you, Kiyomi."

Kiyomi gave him a small smile and asked again, "What happened..?" Although she knew what it was all about. She heard and saw what happened and she felt sincerely sorry for him. She was convinced that he and L had something special but she realized that she was mistaken. It looks like that Light was the only one of the two of them who nurtured some feelings and now his heart was broken.

Unrequited love. A familiar feeling.

She bit her lip as she watched Light wipe his face. He still hadn't given her any answer. He barely managed to calm down and stop crying. Since he didn't trust her, he didn't want to confide in her nor explain anything.

Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke: "nothing, it's nothing... I'm better already."

But Kiyomi knew that wasn't true.

"How you can say it's nothing...?"

Light started to stare hard at her. At least he wanted to.

"Sorry, it's maybe not my business... but... but I just want to tell you... that I know how you feel." She herself didn't know what she wanted to achieve with that. Probably to prove to hersef one hundred percent that he is right about it, and maybe to comfort him?

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Light shook his head.

Kiyomi decided to take a risk and push harder.

"Oh... come on, Light! It's obvious that you like him."

Light stared at her with wide eyes unable to move nor to say anything. And Kiyomi was even more sure. She started to get more proof of it. Sadly not a hard evidence but she thought that it's enough.

"WHAT!?"

"Light... I won't tell anyone," maybe... "but I've noticed it."

"As I say I don't know what are you talking about. You made no sense... I'm leaving."

"Stop! Wait..." she grabbed his sleeve to hold him a little longer.

"No! What do you wan't from me?"

Confession.

Truth.

"Nothing."

"Then leave me alone..."

"I will... but just to tell you that I know... you and Lawliet...-"

She saw the panick on Light's face. But then his look darkened and a frown appeared on his face after a few seconds and he left wothout a word.

X

Naomi noticed that Light was not among them. She looked around for him but did not see him anywhere. It seemed unlikely that he would leave without saying goodbye, so she concluded that maybe he just went somewhere with someone...

But even after an hour, he was still gone. She checked her phone but had no message from him. She asked her husband if he had seen him, but Raye said he didn't even notice when he left. "Don't worry, honey, he's a grown man and he knows what he's doing. Maybe he found some hottie too, and went after her."

Naomi shrugged and said, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"But, of course. He is young and free so... you don't need to worry."

"Yeah."


	15. Confusions

Kiyomi Takada got up a little later than usual the next day. It was Sunday, so she had no obligation to get up early. She didn't work on weekends. When she raised up to a sitting position, she looked at the clock. It was 8:40 A.M. She sighed feeling a little tired because she went to bed later.

She got out of bed and, still in her nightgown, went to the kitchen to drink water. She was thirsty and that feeling probably woke her up. When she finished she went to the bathroom. When she did her morning routine there, she went to change.

Just as she took off her nightgown, she heard the phone ring. She quickly put on her T-shirt and walked to the phone to see who was calling her so early on Sunday.

On the screen was written Misa Amane.

Kiyomi rolled her eyes and after a short hesitating decided to answer. 'Bitch, you are lucky that you didn't woke me up.'

"Hello?"

She sat at the end of the bed still half naked and waited for the person on the other side to respond.

"Hey! It's me Misa. I just wanted to ask if you managed to find out something by the end of the promotion?"

"Yes... I think I did."

"Oh... really? And what did you find out? Was I right though..-?"

Kiyomi interrupted her quickly, "Listen Miss Amane, I wouldn't talk about such a delicate subject over the phone."

"Oh.. yeah, of course. So, it's serious then?"

Kiyomi rolled her eyes again. Of course it was serious. It was about her employer. But Misa couldn't know. "Yes, it's serious. I'd like to talk about it in private... somewhere where no one could accidentally overhear us... in some-"

"...then come to my appartment tonight." Misa said suddenly without much thinking.

"Huh?"

"Yeah..."

"To your apartment?" Kiyomi raised an eyebrow at that a little suspicious.

"Yeah, you wanted a more private place so someone wouldn't accidentally hear us."

"Yes..."

"It's that all right? I can come to your place if you prefer it more..."

"No, no... it's okay."

"Okay then. I went to filming today, but I'll be home in the evening. I can't wait to hear more about it. Curiosity will kill me by the evening!"

"Hah... don't worry."

"Okay then. I'll write you my adress. See you tonight! Bye bye!"

"Bye."

Kiyomi sighed loudly and broke the line, feeling a growing nervousness. 'So, tonight...' she continued to get dressed and went to kitchen to have breakfast and her morning coffee.

X

Evening came by quickly and Kiyomi was anxious because of what she was about to do. She began to feel insecure and started to regret it a little, but she hoped that everything would turn out well.

She wanted to do it primarily because she hoped that Light would want to return to his ex. She herself wanted to talk to Misa about it and maybe give her some advice about how not be so jealous next time and not showe Light away from her.

'If Light doesn't want to be with me and Lawliet doesn't return his love, let him at least return to his ex... everyone deserves a second chance.'

She was getting ready slowly. She wore a light gray blouse with four larger white flower-shaped buttons, a knee-length black skirt and black heels, and packed all the necessary things in a black leather bag.

She decided not to take public transport, but to drive her car. When she arrived and found a free parking space, she looked for the entrance to the building where Misa was supposed to live. She didn't have a problem with that either, she quickly found the entrance.

She rang the doorbell and the doorman let her inside. She explained to him for who she was looking for and he started explaining to her which way to go. Misa explained that to her already, but Kiyomi didn't want to waste time explaining at the time, she just nodded her head, smiled and thanked him, and headed for the elevator.

When she found herself in front of her door, she rang the bell. She didn't have to wait long, she heard the door quickly start to unlock and on the other side she soon saw a blonde woman smiling at her, "Good evening, Miss Takada! Came in."

Misa wore a white bathrobe and her hair was damp. Apparently she took a shower only a few minutes ago. Kiyomi couldn't walk past her without smelling her freshy scent. It smelled really nice, she noticed.

From the small hallway, they moved to a spacious living room that was decorated in a classic style with furniture in black and white colors. In the middle of the wall on the right was a large TV that was currently off, opposite it a spacious black leather U-shaped seating set. The large two closets were white and the decorations on them were also mostly black or white color.

On the left side, a little further on, was a kitchen of the same tones, but whiteness was more dominant. Everything seemed super tidy and Kiyomi wondered if Misa even cooked there and lived in that apartment. Or was it because Misa had a maid?

The lighting in the apartment was slightly dimmed because only the table lamps were lit.

"Sit down and settle in comfortably... feel at home." said Misa and sat next to Kiyomi when she sat down.

'Yeah, right.' The black-haired woman thought, looking around as if she wanted to avoid the topic which is why she came there in the first place. It suddenly occurred to her that there might also be some cameras or that Misa would somehow try to record everything. "Thanks..." she said, stirring nervously.

"Well, tell me! Tell me all you know!" The blonde woman asked and watched her expectantly. She turned to her a little more and put one foot under her and rested her hand on the backrest.

"Well... how do I start?"

"From the begining! Hehe, tell me please...! Don't worry no one lives here with me. We are completely alone."

"We are... Alone."

"Yeah! So don't worry." Misa reassured her with small smile.

'Right.'

"Well.. he was seeing someone... and that someone is our boss." Kiyomi was direct.

Misa's brow furrowed and her smile faded in the second. Confussion appeared on her face like she expected to hear something completelly different. "What?!"

"Yeah. He had an affair with our boss." Kiyomi deliberately didn't want to use names.

"Wait... what? What boss? I mean... there are a few superiors who are above him?"

"Well only a few, but only one is above them all... so... with him."

"Him?"

Kiyomi nodded.

"Him..?"

Misa gasped, covering her mouths. "He... he cheated on me with a MAN!?" She looked at Kiyomi with disbelief in her eyes, shaking her head.

"Well, yes." Kiyomi confirmed and looked at the floor. Then she looked up and looked at the woman's face again.

"I can't believe! My Light being with another man!?" Misa was still shaking her head. Her hair dried more and more every minute and became lighter.

"...but don't worry, it's nothing serious. I think there's still a chance for you two to reconcile!"

"Oh, really...?" The blonde woman blinked her big eyes and looked at the other woman in anticipation.

"Yes. I found out about it during the promotion. Looks like our boss already has an interest in someone else and I guess the two of them probably ended their affair judging by how all things went."

"Oh..."

"Yes."

"Wait...!" Misa got up quickly and went to the kitchen. Kiyomi could hear the refrigerator opening and closing. Then she heard the rattling of glasses and the sounds of liquids pouring. Then Misa soon returned with two glasses in her hands, holding one for herself and giving the other to Kiyomi.

"I... I don't drink..." Kiyomi wanted to turn down the offer.

"Come on, at least one glass! I want to drown this bitterness I feel, and, I don't want to drink alone..."

Takada reluctantly took the glass in her hands and frowned against her will when the smell of alcohol tickled her nose. Misa held out her glass with the intention of making a toast with her.

"Let's make a toast to Light's liberty then!"

The glasses clicked and the women took a sip of sharp whiskey and wrinkled they noses. "I'm not used to drink much either, but... sometimes alcohol is a good friend. Especially when your fiancé sudenly broke up with you."

"Yeah...well, I don't like alcohol at all. Except for red wine."

"Miss Takada, thank you for this information. At least now I know that Light wasn't faithful to me after all."

"Well, maybe he got into an affair with him after the breakup..." Kiyomi began to defend him.

"I doubt it. Now I'm sure he cheated on me with him! And maybe he was with someone else before that! Oh... poor me... but, I'm ready to forgive him. I just want him back." Misa maked a sad look and took another larger sip of whiskey.

"I hope he will. And you try a little harder not to be so jealous of him if he gives you a second chance... that's why he probably left you at the first place."

"I don't believe it! When you told me this, now I'm sure he left me because of him..! And... and for me to be jealous is completely justified."

"It doesn't matter now. But you'd better control your jealous outburst in the future." Kiyomi narowed her eyes and stared hard at the other woman. Afterwards, her face softened a little and she continued in a milder tone, "no man wants to have such a partner by his side, so neither will Light. If you tell him that you are willing to change because of him, he is more likely to give you a second chance."

Misa looked at her with confused look then pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Eh...? So you're here to give me a lesson too?"

"... And please don't tell anyone that I told you this!"

"And what else...?" Misa said in a mocking tone.

Kiyomi rolled her eyes and sighed, " I just wanted to help you. Be happy that I have the will to help you sincerely. And, otherwise, you should be grateful to me... and not be mad at me for this."

"I AM grateful to you, Miss Takada. You will be very well rewarded for this. And if I will manage to get Light back, I will give you even bigger reward." Misa said in a suggestive tone, eyeing the other woman.

Kiyomi ignored this and Misa continued, "so what do you want in return?"

"I've been thinking about it. But... I wouldn't want to take anything."

Misa was taken aback with this and asked surprised, "why?"

"It will be enough for me if no one finds out that I was involved in the thing like this. And Light is dear to me as a colleague and I wish him all the best. I currently believe that he is in a difficult emotional situation and I will be satisfied if you manage to make him happy again."

"Wow... you're indeed a most modest person I ever met. I'm surprised."

"Ehh... well. I just want to make things right. And I love to help people." Kiyomi blushed a little avoiding Misa's gaze.

Misa got up and went to get her purse. She took out a blank check and write in it the generous amount of money and gave it to Kiyomi.

"Ah... no, you don't have to."

"Take it. You deserve it. And I'm really grateful to you."

After a few moments of hesitation, Kiyomi took the check in her hand and looked at the amount. Her eyes widened and she reached out to return the piece of paper to Misa. "I can't take it... it's too much."

"Ah... it's nothing. You deserve it."

Misa grabbed her hand that was resting in her lap and put the check in it again. "Take it."

Kiyomi sighed loudly. "All right. Thank you." It was up to her to decide whether to go get the money or not anyway, so she didn't want to argue.

Misa didn't let go of her hand and looked at the black-haired woman piercingly. Kiyomi began to feel uncomfortable from the force of her gaze.

"... or maybe you wanted another kind of reward." Misa spoke softly and leaned closer. Her hand traveled to Kiyomi's face to remove the black strand of her black hair and stuck it behind her ear.

It elicited a shiver from the black-haired woman.

"W-what do you mean..?"

Misa didn't answer. At least not with words.

Her heart suddenly quickened it pace and wanted to jump out of her chest as the blonde woman joined their lips.

Kiyomi's eyes widened in shock. She didn't expect something like that to really happen. She wanted to push Misa away and break the kiss and go home, but something was stopping her.

A feeling of curiosity and growing excitement.

Misa on the other hand, when she saw that Kiyomi had not pushed her away, deepened the kiss. She opened her lips slightly and began to explore the soft lips of another woman with her tongue. She had never had the opportunity to kiss a woman before, so in her curiosity and excitement over the new thing prevailed. But, she wasn't even sure why she started it at all.

Kiyomi was still thinking that it would be best to stop this while there was still time. Although reluctantly, she began to gently push the other woman away from her. When she managed to break the kiss, she said, "Miss Amane, s-stop... why are you doing t-this..?"

"Miss Takada.. I thought that you like it." Misa began to approach her again and she put her palm on Kiyomi's flushed cheek.

"I... I... but ... I don't understand. Don't you love Light?"

"Shhh... you don't need to understand. I do love him, but if Light could be with a man, why couldn't I have some fun with a woman? And you together with me. I must admit that you're indeed pretty."

"WHAAAT?!"

"And. It's a perfect revenge, isn't it?"

Kiyomi shook her head, "no I don't think so..."

Misa frowned. "Aww... come on. We can have some fun. Can we?"

Misa approached her quickly and didn't let her go and Kiyomi soon ended up in a supine position. Her heart was beating wildly and despite the fact that she wanted to leave at the same time, she also had the desire to stay. And then the blonde woman's lips ended up on her neck and Kiyomi was more and more sure she will stay. Curiosity, however, prevailed over common sense. Yet making love to another woman was a new thing for her as well. And it was a really good feeling. It was different.

Misa slowly disarmed her with her kisses. As she kissed and licked the delicate skin on her neck, Kiyomi felt a growing excitement. Misa's wet kisses on her neck also wetted her intimate area.

Misa's hands meanwhile traveled over her body and after she explored it a bit blonde woman unbuttoned her shirt and bared her beautiful lush breasts covered by a black lace bra. The blonde stopped kissing her neck to look at what it was hiding under Kiyomi's shirt until then. And she was pleased with what she saw.

She smirked and grabbed her breasts, squeezing and massaging them lightly, drawing out a soft moan from Kiyomi's lips whose face flushed even deeper shade of red.

Then she started to rub her nipples with her fingers through the material. Kiyomi started to moan louder, when Misa later removed a piece of the bra that covered her nipple and began to play with it with her tongue. She continued to rub the other with her other hand and then repeated the process with the other.

Kiyomi instinctively spread her legs as the excitement grew. She didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted to feel only pleasure.

She had no partner for a long time and was already starting to feel lonely when she had to pleasure herself.

As Misa continued to kiss her lower, and lower traveling her wet tongue through her stomach, Kiyomi unbuttoned her bra and took it off along with her shirt.

"Mmm... nice."

Misa got up and admired Kiyomi's beauty and along the way she took off her bathrobe herself, revealing her completely naked body underneath.

Kiyomi gasped at the sight. Her eyes went wide for a moment as they looked at other woman's hot naked body. Breasts full and big. Nipples hard. Skin nice and smooth and her crotch fully depilated.

Misa smirked and said, "follow me."

They soon found themselves in Misa's bedroom and on her large double bed.

"We'll be more comfortable here," Misa said and straddled her right away when Kiyomi ended with her back on the sheets, throwing her white bathrobe on the floor.

She reunited their lips and by then they were already starting to kiss more passionately. Kiyomi noticed that kissing a woman was a bit different, and she had to admit that Misa knew how to kiss well. Maybe that mostly played the role in it.

Kiyomi couldn't resist for long and grabbed the Misa's breasts and began to slowly knead them. She squeezed her hard nipples between her fingers. She liked that feeling.

When they relaxed a little more in the presence of each other, they began to touch in more intimate places. Misa began first of course.

She lifted Kiyomi's skirt and her hand ended up on her black panties rubbing her wet vagina through it first, and encouraging growing arousal. Kiyomi continued to moan louder from the sensation. Misa just smiled contentedly as she approached her nipples again with her lips and sucked and licked them.

"Ooohhh... Miss Amane... mmm."

Misa already saw that Kiyomi needed more stimulation so she tucked her panties a little to the side and pushed her finger right into her ready vagina.

"AHH...!" Kiyomi groaned and arched her back.

Misa continued to penetrate her wet hole and then she took out her finger and took off her panties and skirt leaving her fully naked.

Then she bent lower to her croth and she started to lick her clit with her tongue circling gentli through and around it. First slowly and then faster and alternately sucking it.

Kiyomi grabbed the sheets and squeezed hard moaning and enjoying the treatment. When she felt that Misa pushed two fingers into her pussy, she had the feeling that she would come immediately, but it took her some time to experience an orgasm.

Misa did not stop stimulating her until she felt the contractions of her muscles, a sure sign that the woman had experienced an orgasm. She smirked and enjoyed the melody of the sounds Kiyomi was leting out of her mouth. That turned her on even more.

When she finished she raised into sitting position looking at the other woman. "Well, did you like it at the end?"

"Yea... it was good. Really good." Kiyomi managed to return a smile.

But the game wasn't over yet.

Kiyomi sat up on the bed and that time she was the one who pressed her lips on Misa's. They kissed a while then Misa lied on the bed when Kiyomi ended abowe her. She also wanted to taste her and make her feel good.

She first devoted a few minutes to her tits and then crossed over to her smooth crotch and started licking it whole eagerily. It felt nice and arousing. Few sucks and licks on Misa's clit then she strarted to push her tongue into her vagina, fucking her with it.

Misa soon started to moan and spread her legs even more. Kiyomi felt her wetness increasing. Then Misa took one pilow and put it under her butt so that Kiyomi can have better acess.

She continued to fuck her with her tongue pushing it deeper and deeper as much as she could. With her moistened finger she rubbed Misa's clit, bringing her faster to the craving climax.

Misa squirmed when she come, moaning and gasping loudly. Kiyomi give her pussy another lick, and raised her head looking at the woman lying in front of her.

"Mmm... Miss Takada. That was really great."

"I'm glad."

Then Kiyomi leaned over her and lowered her body on hers pressing their lips together once more. Misa buried her hands in her hair and they continued to kiss.

The night was still young so there was still enough time to enjoy the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it wasn't exactly planned but I opted for a bit of f/f smut. Something different for a change. However, this is an erotic story so... :D I know that we all are here for L and Light but I hope that you didn't mind it much xD


	16. Broken

Misa combed her hair while she admired her reflection in the mirror. She was getting ready for the shoot and makeup artists and hairdressers were gathered around her. Although ready, she still had to check her appearance in the mirror and fix her clothes and hairstyle.

Her thoughts often wandered to what had happened last night. But she knew that what she did was necessary. She had to get that young woman on her side. And to gain her trust and to hold it tight; if by chance her plan doesn't go the way she imagined. Although she didn't initially plan to go that far with her, things just happened.

And another problem that she didn’t count on, but will have to get through it somehow is that her Light had an affair with his boss. It could complicate things a lot if that man returned the feelings to him, but in the end, it turned out that she was lucky and that their relationship is not serious after all.

It meant only one thing then - that she will have another chance to get him back.

She smiled contentedly to her reflection, not caring what others would think if they saw her, her plan slowly gaining clearer outlines.

X

At the morning meeting, Naomi often turned her gaze to Light's empty seat. L talked about the following plans and goals that the company aspired to, and about what was achieved with the current project, but the black-haired woman often found herself wandering in her thoughts and thinking about why Light didn't come. She knew it could be because he stayed home if he got sick or had a family problem. But still, it didn't give her peace of mind because Light also disappeared at the promotion and didn't mention anything to her. It was only when she wrote to him that he replied that he had to leave earlier because he was not feeling well. But still... it was odd to her.

When the morning meeting was over Naomi asked Lawliet about it, because who else but he could know more about it. "Hey, L. Did you hear from Light?"

"I did not." L replied simply and disinterestedly, "... but I guess he's sick or something... he'll probably let us know by the end of the day."

L just kept walking outside the meeting room and Naomi was left standing by the door confused. She didn't expect such answer. Everyone just bypassed her and went to their offices.

She decided to postpone those questions for later and she went to her office as well.

Naomi didn't find out anything about him until the end of the day, and Matsuda, the second person close to Light, didn't know anything either, but when she went home and was already sitting in her car, she saw Light enter the building.

She watched a bit surprised as the young man entered and disappeared behind the glass door. She sat like that for maybe a minute or two and then she started her car and headed home.

X

Light decided to solve everything once and for all.

He decided not to go to work that day because he knew he couldn’t bear to act in L’s presence as if nothing was happening anymore.

He wrote to him that he would come and explain his absence from work that day. And that was all. L just agreed and that was it.

Light was nervous. He sensed that things wouldn't end well. He entered the building and headed for the elevator, to the top floor.

His heart wanted to jump out of his chest as he was closer and closer. His palms began to sweat and he felt his throat tighten.

'I need to survive this. I need to be strong. Just this one time, and I'll know what I need to know.'

He bit his lip and tried to breathe deeply and evenly to calm himself a bit. As he stepped out of the elevator, he walked slowly toward L's door. He remembered that moment when he went there for the first time, completely nervous even then, but for a completely different reason. His heart sank at the very thought of it. At the thought of happy moments he shared there with L, at least those were happy moments for him, he wasn't sure about the other party.

He knocked on the door, holding his breath.

That short moment until the door on the other side began to open seemed like an eternity to him. Or did it really take longer than usual, for L to open him, while they were still sharing passions? Light didn't know, but one thing was for sure.

He wanted to scream and run back home.

He wanted to rip his heart out of his chest and step on it before the man on the other side of the door completely broke it.

The moment the door opened and he looked into those big grey eyes, he knew. By pure force of will, which perhaps was not even his own, he forced his face to look neutral, emotionless, indifferently and said, "hi," even though his soul was spliting in half.

"Hello, Light. Come in."

When L closed the door behind them, there was an uncomfortable silence. Light could have sworn he heard the drums, but he assumed it was probably his crazy heart.

L put his hands in the pockets of his pants and watched him. This time there was no passionate kissing right when they closed the door, nor taking off clothes on the way to bed.

Only silence.

L knew what Light knew, and they needed to turn it into the words.

His boss watched him in anticipation and then broke the silence by pretending to be clueless, "well, what was the problem today?"

Light swallowed hard, and when he tried to open the mouth again it seemed to him as if they were made of cardboard, "I... I... I came here actually with a question."

L put his thumb to his mouth and nodded, "oh...? Well, I'm listening."

"I know things got a little out of hand between us... and... we agreed it will be only... well ... sexual. And I know you don't want to bond with anyone, but.. but..." Light interrupted his speech unsure of his own words. He wanted to shout in his face that he say he wanted to be with Wedy only two days ago. But he stopped himself.

L just watched him without saying anything.

Light clenched his fists and finally asked the question for which he came: "... I wanted to ask you if there's any chance the two of us would be in a normal relationship... ever?"

L's hand fell from his lips and he put it back in his pocket. His gaze steely. "Light, what we agreed on, remains. If you don't want to continue that way anymore then it would be better to end it all. I won't change my mind. I have no intention of bonding with you at a deeper level."

'... you have no intention of bonding with me? That means it's only - with me.'

Light gritted his teeth. It was as he expected. He took a deep breath with intent to end the conversation. "Okay then..." he ran his hand through his hair and his hands were already slowly starting to shake. "Okay... then." He nodded mostly to himself.

"I stand by my decision."

"Yes, of course, it's understandable." Light didn't know what to do with his feelings. He wanted to scream. Tears threatened to come to his eyes, but Light struggled to hold them back. This caused his eyes to turn slightly red. "All right," Light added, looking elsewhere but not at the other man, "then it would be best for me to end our business relationship as well. Yes... yes, I quit."

"Fair enough. I think that's for the best."

'That's for the best? Just like that?!'

Light was taken aback by L's calmness. At that moment, anger was mixed with sadness. "So, you're okay with that?" He asked with venom in his voice.

"Yeah... well. You were a good worker, but it’s not that you’re not irreplaceable. We'll just have to find someone else."

Light's heart broke. He paused a bit.

And at the same time, it made him angry. So L had planned to just replace him? He meant nothing to him. Absolutely nothing!

"Good. Very good." Light began to feel dizzy, and began to turn toward the door again running his hand through his hair, shaking. "That means this is a goodbye, I suppose?" Although he wanted to shout at the other man and pour all the anger, sadness and frustration on him, he couldn't. He didn't want to show him his emotions.

"Well, it seems like that."

Light didn't have the strength to look at him. His eyes began to blur and his only goal at that moment was to grab the doorknob and get out of there as soon as possible.

"Then... I wish you all the best." Light spoke weakly.

L was a master at hiding emotions, but this time to hide how he really felt required a lot of strength and willpower. And for hours that day he prepared for it. He knew it would happen at some point.

"You too."

It hurt. It hurt so much.

Lawliet wanted to grab his arm and pull him into a passionate kiss and tell him he didn't mean any of it. But, the choice to spare Light and himself suffering in the future, he was sure that it was the right decision. He was really sure of it. 'It will pass... it hurts now as hell, but it will pass...' he repeated the mantra.

Light opened the door quickly, and without looking behind him hurriedly closed it, leaving L behind.

Light walked quickly to the elevator. Then, as fast as he could he looked for a button for his floor. He picked up his things from the office in one of the spare bags he had there, locked the door and headed for the elevator again.

The hallway felt cold and more empty that day when he got out of the elevator. The guard just looked at him saying goodbye to him by the door and Light just nodded and walked outside.

When he was enough away from the building, he stopped around the corner away from prying eyes and began to cry brokenly. Hugging his bag, he leaned against the cold wall and sobbed softly.

Passers-by who watched him curiously as they passed gave him the motivation to move. Light didn't want people to look at him while he was in such state. He wiped away the tears and bowed his head as he walked towards his house. He was taking a detour that day. He didn't want to revive the memories when everything was still fine and when he worked there and was going home satisfied with still high hopes.

As he passed by the river, he stopped behind the fence and looked into the distance. Tears kept flowing as he squeezed the bag with both hands. He felt hopeless.

He wondered what was the point of falling in love?

Why did that have to happen to him? He was sure that it was something more. Not just sex.

But...

It seems that he was mistaken.

Sadness and anger at himself and his boss mingled. As the various memories in that moment sprang from the depths of his thoughts, he remembered something. The first day he saw and met the man.

He quickly put his hand in his pocket and caught a bundle of keys. He looked down at his palm and saw that little white ship. That was the only thing what left to him to remind him of that man. He smiled brokenly and with trembling fingers separated the keys from the boat. He squeezed it in his right fist and put the keys back in his pocket.

When he opened his arm again, he looked for the last time at that little, white thing. He brought it closer to his lips and kissed it and then waved his hand and threw it far into the river. Part of his heart flew with the ship and sank in the depths of the water.

X

Naomi decided not to bother Light right away, but when it got dark outside and almost time to rest, she texted him again before going to bed. Seeing him entering the building that day didn't give her peace. Afterwards, she picked up the book and started reading the novel where she had left it to divert her thoughts a little.

Raye also entered the bedroom and lay down next to her. He noticed that she was nervous, so he asked, "what was it, honey?"

"Nothing... why?"

"You're shaking your leg..."

"Oh!" Naomi stopped her shaking and smiled forcefully.

"Honey, I know you."

Naomi sighed and said, "it really isn't anything..." meanwhile she was waiting for an answer from Light which wasn't coming. "well... eh, you know Light... He worries me since he left the promotion. I don't know why, but I feel something has happened."

"Don't worry, darling. It'll be all right." Raye leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"I hope so. But again he didn't reply to my message. Again. That worries me because he always responded to my messages regularly."

"Give him some time. Who knows what kind of problem has befallen him in his personal life."

"Probably... but he could at least tell me! He always told me everything..."

"You're going to talk to him at work tomorrow. Relax a little with the book or do you want me to help you relax?" Raye smiled and started running his hand over her leg and up to her crotch.

"Well, maybe that's not a bad idea." Naomi leaned closer and connected their lips.


	17. Empty days

Light was lying in the bedroom, looking at the white ceiling. He had no motivation to get up the next morning when he woke up. When he came home he just collapsed behind closed doors and continued to cry until dusk.

When all his tears dried and he couldn't cry more, he went to take a shower and snuggled under a blanket, hiding and disconnecting from the rest of the world. Only then he fell asleep.

His cell phone was turned off. He didn't want to receive any calls because he knew that some of his colleagues would probably call or write to him. Even when he woke up, he didn't want to turn it on. He didn't want to explain to anyone what situation he was going through.

He told himself that everything would pass, his briliant mind tried to protect and rationalize, and until then he had no will for anything. He knew there was still time to look for another job because he had his savings. Going out among the people seemed like a horrible thing to him at the time. Walking down the street and seeing all those happy and cheerful faces, couples in love didn't seem an attractive idea to him. He decided to avoid meeting new people for a while as well.

He promised himself that he will be more careful and that he will not trust anyone (He was aware of the risks, with L, but it was too late).

Staring into emptiness was tiring, Light sighed. His back was already starting to hurt because he had been lying in bed for too long. Light just wasn't used to it. He sighed once more and began to rise into a sitting position. His stomach churned but the very thought of food made him nauseous.

And all in all, he had no will for anything.

There were moments when he simply wanted to disappear.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. As he washed his hands he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself - his hair was disheveled, it stood on all sides, dark circles under his eyes, he noticed that he could compete with Lawliet with these.

He frowned and rolled his eyes, leaned over, and splashed water over his face, wetting the strands of hair that fell forward framing his face. Then he wiped his wet skin and went to change back in the bedroom.

When he was dressed in clean clothes, he went out into the living room, pausing because he didn't know what to do next. He was not in the mood to eat. It was out of the question to watch TV. He didn't want to read anything either. To surf the internet, not even that...

'What now...? Dammit.'

He groaned irritably, and then he decided that he would eat after all. He didn't intend to starve himself for unrequited love. He won't be childish he decided.

He made himself two sandwiches and sat down at the dining table. When he started eating, the silence in the room began to kill him. He turned on the TV even though he despised the thing and almost never even watched it. The TV has mostly served as an decoration to him since he broke up with Misa. Sometimes he watched some news or his parents or Sayu used it when they came to visit him.

X

Another day at work and Light wasn't there. Naomi had already started to lose her temper when she didn't find out anything about him until the end of that working day. The worst thing about it was that when she called him, she realized that Light's phone was unreachable. This waked an alarm in her and she immediately went to Lawliet's office with the intention to find out an answer to that.

She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She sighed and tried the handle. It was locked. 'Is it possible he's not here already...!?'

Then she made a decision. She'll look for him upstairs in his personal office. She didn't care what the man will tell her. She was determined to find out what was going on.

When she went up the stairs, she had no patience to take the elevator, she looked for the doors and walked towards them when she spotted them.

She swallowed hard, clenched her fist and knocked boldly on the door.

He was her boss, her superior and she didn't care about that in the moment.

She waited a moment and then knocked again. After the second knock, the door began to open. Then she saw Lawliet's surprised face. "Naomi? What's the matter?" He asked but didn't open the door wide to let her in.

"I don't want to talk about it between the doors."

"Oh..."

L reluctantly let her in. Naomi, when she entered, looked around briefly but decided to focus on her questions first. "Do you have any news about Light?"

L decided there was no reason to hide it from her anymore, so he just said, "Light quit."

"What?!" Was short and resonating question.

"As you heard. You don't have to worry about that anymore. From tomorrow, we can start looking for someone new instead."

"WHAAAT? And you're teling me this just now?!" Sounds more higher toned.

"Well, it's no big deal." L replied shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"It's no big deal?! What's wrong with you!? Since when are you not interested in the well-being of your employees? And why did Light quit in the first place?!" Naomi practically started yelling at him, visibly upset.

"I don't know. He just did." L didn't want to reveal the whole truth to her, he hoped that Naomi would give up the further questioning if he refused enough to tell her the reason.

"No... no... it can't be! Light would never do something like that! There must be a good reason for it. Light was happy and content when he got a job here... I don't believe he decided just like that to quit." Naomi stared at Lawliet, but L just stared back with the same intensity.

"Like I told you. He quit. That's it. I have nothing else to add, Naomi. If you want to know more about it, ask him."

And that was it. L didn't intend to give in, and he believed that Naomi wouldn't go to question Light about it either.

The black-haired woman released a deep sigh. She was annoyed that L behaved like that. "Fine. I'll find out and I'll be back. Hold on tight if it was your fault!"

L just raised an eyebrow at that, convinced that Naomi would find out nothing, and started to open the door for her.

Naomi just stormed out past him, angry.

X

Light heard a bell on his door as he dozed off on the couch in the living room. That brought him back from the peacefull place of dreams, without worries, and he moaned irritably. For the moment he didn't know about his life. At first, he didn't even want to go to answer the door, nor to see who it was, but since that someone on the other side was persistent, he got up and looked through the peephole.

He really didn't expect to see that person on the other side of his front door. Naomi had already started knocking, because she thought the bell might not work because there was not answer.

On the other side, Light hesitated. He didn't want to face that woman. His former best colleague. His friend. But the knocking on the door began to be unbearable. Light rolled his eyes, walked over to the mirror, fixed his hair as best he could, also his clothes so he wouldn't look awful, and opened the door. Not fully because he didn't plan to let Naomi in.

"Light!" Naomi immediately exclaimed, startled. She was already convinced that Light will not open the door at all.

"Hello, Naomi. What a big surprise... What brought you here?" Light asked nicely, but he had his own suspicions.

"Where are you?! What happened to you, Light? Why did you quit..?" The black-haired woman bombarded him with questions and ran her eyes over him from head to toe. Light looked visibly tired and pale.

"Eh... well... I just don't have ambitions to work here anymore."

"What ?! That's bullshit! You have to give me a good reason, because I don't believe you!"

"I have nothing else to tell you, Naomi..."

"At least let me in so we don't discuss this in the hallway."

"No. We have nothing to discuss..."

"How come we don't have!? You will explain to me everything, mister. And that will happen right now!"

"Naomi... please..."

"NO! You will explain it to me... end of discussion!"

Light did not move away from the door.

"Light, I'm not kidding! Let me in. I'll make a scandal here I swear."

Light sighed and opened the door to let her in.

"Well, thank you!"

When Naomi went inside she saw a mess everywhere. That reflection of chaos that she saw on the man, she also saw in his apartment. And she knew that wasn't usual for him. Not that she had ever been to his apartment before, but she knew that Light at least cared about his appearance.

She went deeper inside and paused in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed, "tell me. Everything."

"Really, Naomi.. I have nothing to tell you. I just quit. I argued with Lawliet and that's it."

"Oh... so something happened in the middle after all. I knew it!"

"Well... yes. But that's all."

"Light... there is a solution for everything. Drastic measures do not always have to be taken."

"Naomi. Not this time. My decision is final."

Naomi stared into his face again. In addition to the dark bags under his eyes, which were visible as soon as she landed her eyes on him, she also saw sadness in those once always joyfull eyes full of warmth. And only then did she realize when she saw the redness in them that Light was crying. Probably just a few minutes ago. She sighed and started again, "Light, I know you. I also know how hard you tried to get a job there. So please don't tell me it's nothing serious."

Light only looked away.

"Light..." Naomi came closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders forcing him to look at her. "... tell me what really happened."

The brown-haired man couldn't look her in the eye. Naomi made him remember everything again, even though he had been forcing his mind to suppress everything since early morning. His throat tightened and tears threated to run down his face again.

Naomi began to shake him slightly. "Talk to me!"

"No... no, Naomi. Just let it go." He breathed, shaking.

"But... Light."

"No."

"Tell me. Please."

Light pulled himself out of her grip and turned his back to her. "No. I can't tell you."

"But, why?"

"It won't change anything anyway."

"Try me."

"No."

"Light!"

Tears began to roll down his face when Naomi grabbed his arm again. He tried to hide his face with his palms, but it was a futile act. "No, Naomi, please, leave..."

Naomi then decided not to speak even though she really wanted to know what happened. Instead, she pulled Light into her arms and tried to comfort him, even though she didn't know how or why.

Light began to cry again, completely broken. He couldn't stop sobbing.

"Shhh, shhh... Light. It'll be all right... shhhh..."

They sat down on the couch and stayed like that for a few minutes until Light calmed down a bit. Then they parted and Light took out the tissues to wipe his face. Naomi watched him with her arms in ger lap. A million questions crossed her mind and she couldn't find an answer to any of them. And Light didn't help either. She had no idea what could have happened that the two of them had quarreled like that.

"Light.. I know it's very hard for you, but please tell me what L did to you... this can't be normal. If he harmed you in some way, it should be handled differently."

"No.. that's wasn't like that. I quit and now it's over."

Naomi sighed for the hundredth of time that day. 'Same answer again and again. They're stuborn as mules.'

She felt there was no hope of extracting any information from Light either. And on top of that, it was frustrating that she knew nothing. And even though she wanted to help them, she couldn't even if she wanted to.

She looked at the young man again. Light bowed his head and let his auburn hair fall to his eyes, a good way to hide them from her, but Naomi noticed something she had somehow missed by then. Her eyes widened slightly and she quickly leaned closer, and grabbed Light by the sweater, pulling it down around the throat, revealing a completely purple bruise, but not only one as she had guessed, but three.

"What the...-?!"

Light completely forgot about these, because the collar on his suit was supposed to cover them perfectly, so there was no worry that someone else would spot them.

"It's nothing, just the sting of some bugs..." Light began to speak quickly, returning his sweater to its original position, moving away from Naomi.

"Yeah. And I'm an alien!" Naomi exclaimed, and questions crossed her mind with who Light could do those things with. Because the first her assumption was that their boss caught him with someone in the act, probbably in the office, and that they quarreled over it.

Light was still staring at the floor, feeling suddenly exposed. He refused to give further explanations, massaging his neck.

Naomi continued, "that's a bullshit! Why would you two argue because of something like that... that's just - stupid! I don't think L would want to lose a worker like you because of that..."

The brown-haired man then looked at her and Naomi noticed he was a little confused. She tried to remember which of her female colleagues would embark on such an adventure at all. But none of them came to her mind. Maybe just Kiyomi, but Light explained to her and everyone else that he had nothing to do with her, so who would then.. and on the other hand it also didn't make sense because only Light was the one who quit, no one else but him didn't left voluntarily nor was kicked out for some reason.

So how then...?

Naomi felt like she missed something.

"It doesn't matter Naomi. I won't change my mind."

"But... then-?"

And then, at that moment it came to her.

The realization hit her hard. She gasped and covered her mouth with both her palms.

Light swalloved hard. He really hoped that Naomi won't came to that conclusion anytime soon. But, he could see that already in her eyes.

"Light, you... did you and... oh God, yes you-!"

Light shook his head. "No... I..."

"That makes sense now..."

Light distanced from her, panic in his eyes.

"Don't worry Light, I won't judge you for that... I just can't-... you and Lawliet... wow. That is quite... unexpected. But, okay..." she tried to show him that she was okay with it. She came closer to him again and took his hand and squeezed his palm between hers. "Light... you can tell me everything. I'm not going to tell anyone. I swear."

She noticed how nervous Light was and how uncomfortable it was for him to talk about it. His face flushed, but his gaze was still sad and distant. "What did he do to you?"

Another tear rolled down Light's face. And he bent his head again.

"Tell me for God's sake! I won't leave untill you tell me everything, dammit!" Naomi had already lost her temper. She was mad at Lawliet. She planned to go there again and make him apologize to Light and make the two idiots reconcile.

Light whimpered. Everything seems now stupid to him. Still with his head bowed he said: "He doesn't want me by his side as his partner. I mean nothing to him. I was just a passing adventure for him. That's why I left him and the company."

Naomi blinked a few times. On second thought, Light did the right thing if Lawliet didn't want a serious relationship with him. This meant that L was the one who needed to be put in order. "Sorry to hear that."

"Do you understand me now?"

"Yes, Light. I do."

X

The knock on the door echoed through the quiet room again. Lawliet groaned, got up from the bed and headed to open the door, annoyed.

When he opened the door, the next things that happened was that he saw Naomi again and got slapped. Right in the face.

His head flew to the side and surprise and confusion were immediately visible on his face.

"What the hell... Naomi?!"

Naomi pushed him aside and went inside, "you explain that to me L Lawliet. What the hell!?"

"What?"

Naomi had her arms crossed over her chest and stared angrily at him. "What did you done to Light is unaceptable!"

'It only meant that she found out about it after all.'

L was impressed but also mad at her. And most of all, annoyed. Why did Naomi have to get involved?

"I? I did nothing. I just don't need him anymore. He wanted love, but I can't give him that. So... it's best this way. The end of the story."

"Oh... really? So you just fucked with him? Well, nice! That is super easy!"

"What do you want from me, Naomi?"

"To be a man! I don't believe that you slept with him just like that! There must be...-"

"Pfff... Naomi. Please, stop!" L cut her off. "You know very well how all my relationships ended."

"I know. But, this could be different... L. Why you didn't give him a chance? Light is a good guy. The difference now is that I know this person... unlike your previous partners and I don't believe he was with you for the interest."

L rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "That doesn't make a difference. Maybe not now, but the end is always the same."

"L, you can't know until you try. I know you've been hurt multiple times, but there's always a chance someone might come across and it can be real love... and what if it was Light?"

"Then it would be an unfortunate coincidence."

"Yes, that's right! That's why you can't let that chance pass between your fingers!"

"It's late, Naomi. I already missed the chance."

Naomi saw a sad look on Lawliet's face too, one she saw in Light, so she asked, "L ... do you love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, you idiot! Then, what are you waiting for!? Light is completely broken. He is not himself without you... Dammit, you idiots!"

"Naomi..."

"No! No! I refuse to listen to you! We will go now straight to his home, and you, dear, you will apologize!"

"Nooo!"

"Yes, yes... you will."

"NO! That is stupid! How do you know it's worth..-?" Naomi started pulling him by his sleeve out of the appartment.

"You didn't see him. You didn't see him suffer... That man loves you sincerely, you idiot! Move!"

"Wait! I can't go like this, I have to get dressed..." L paused halfway to the door wearing only a T-shirt and tracksuits.

"Then get dressed. Quickly!"

X

They parked in front of Light's building and got out of the car. Naomi locked her car and L just stood in front of it, nervous. He shoved his free hand deep into his pocket as usual, and in the other he held a bouquet of red roses that Naomi had made him buy on the way to Light's apartment. She said that they can't go to ask for forgiveness without a bouquet of flowers.

"Come on, L. Let's go." Naomi knew exactly where to go because she had been there no less than an hour ago. L followed her silently. He bit his lip as the nervousness grew with each new step.

They got into the elevator and drove to the fifth floor. Naomi walked resolutely toward Light's door.

When they found themselves in front of his door, Naomi rang the bell and at that moment she noticed that the door was not closed. They exchanged glances and the woman pushed the door forward a little, revealing the interior of the apartment.

"Hello..? Light..? It's me... umm, well, actually I'm not alone, I have a company."

However, there was no response. Naomi opened the door all the way and they both went inside.

When L went in, he had a bad feeling.

"Light? Are you in here?" Naomi continued to call to him and L paced slowly behind her looking around. It was the first time he had come to Light's home, he realized even though he had known it all along. He began to clutch nervously the bouquet of red roses, but he didn't dare drop a voice. He didn't know what to expect now. What if Light had a 'visit', it went through his head, but to left the door open didn't make sense.

Naomi searched the living room and knocked on the bedroom door but Light was not found there even when they opened the door. Then they looked into the bathroom, but there was no one there either.

L looked around and then they noticed a mess in the kitchen. Several broken plates, a knife and a fork thrown on the ground.

The upper part of the cabinet was open, and deeper on the kitchen on the line and below, there were fresh traces of blood.

Both of them only stoped there, frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tell me what you think?


	18. Missing

"Oh God... Fuck! What happened here!?" Naomi gasped then cursed and covered her mouth.

L's eyes widened and he started to tremble, his legs buckling, 'Light... no...!'

"Naomi!"

"He... he was here... just... oh my God, he was here only an hour ago! I talked to him! What the hell happened??" Naomi began to shake even more than L himself, and began to cry. The black-haired man pulled her to him to calm her down. He didn't know who from them two felt greater fear.

'It is good to call the police right away? Or the nearest hospital?' L knew that Light's father was the Chief of Police but he didn't have his phone contact. All in all, Light wasn't in his apartment and L began to feel primal fear.

He knew he shouldn't panic, but he was incapable of doing anything else. He tried hard to think as rationally as he could.

They stood like that for a few minutes until they recovered from the shock and thought about what to do next in such a situation.

When Naomi began to wipe away her tears, L spoke, "since we don't know what happened it would be best not to touch anything and check in the hospitals first and ask Light's father, maybe he know what happened. Maybe they all already know something about this. Are you able to take us back to the company?"

Naomi just nodded.

"Then let's go easily..."

They checked the apartment once more and closed the door of the apartment when they came out. L left a bouquet of roses on the table in the living room without any message.

When they drove back to the firm, they searched among the information for Light's father number. When they found it, L called immediately. He waited a few seconds for the  
connection, then heard a man's serious voice: "Yagami Soichiro here, how I can help you?"

L got anxious. He began to nibble his lips nervously, but he cleared his throat and tried to calm down as his voice began to tremble, "hello... umm... L Lawliet here. Your's son boss... I- I just called to ask you something about your son, Light."

Short pause followed on the other side.

"Oh... hello Mr Lawliet. What is it about? Was there any problems with my son lately?" Chief Yagami sounded surprised and confused.

"No... no... there wasn't any problems..." It seems that Light's parents didn't know that Light had quit yet, L decided that's not very important information in that moment, "... I just wanted to ask if you heard from him, today?"

"Well, actually I didn't. I tried to contact him today, but his phone was unreachable. I didn't want to panick but it's really strange and unusual from him, but I decided to gave him some time and space."

"Oh... well. I called you especially because of that..."

"Something happened? You seem worried..?

"My colleague and I went to his apartment today and... and we didn't find him there." 

A short pause followed and L asked himself whether to tell the man more, then he decided, "...what upset us the most was that we found traces of blood in his apartment, more precisely in the kitchen."

"WHAT!? Wait... wait."

There was a brief silence on the other side of the line. Chief Yagami was probably experiencing a shock. "My son. My son... what happened...?"

"That's why I called you right away. I thought you already knew something about it.."

"No. I have no idea."

L began to feel nauseous. He tightened his grip on the cell phone and he had to sit down so as not to faint. It was the last chance to hear that Light was safe. If his father who is a police officer knew nothing about it, it was a very bad sign.

"I guess you haven't called the hospital yet?" L barely heard the other man.

"No, not yet..."

"I'll call all nearest hospitals. Thank you for the information, Mr. Lawliet, we're going right away to find out what happened..."

"You're welcome. I just hope your son will be okay and in safe hands soon."

"I hope so too. I will call you later to tell you the news."

"I would be very grateful to you."

"...and one more thing. You were the last ones on the spot so you're going to have to make a statement if we don't find Light, God forbid..."

"I understand..."

"And thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Chief Yagami cut the line. L sighed. Naomi sat next to him and waited. She has already concluded from the conversation that the news is not good.

"He didn't know."

L nodded mostly to himself and tossed the phone on the table and hid his face with his palms. Tears began to flow uncontrollably and he began to tremble. It was then that Naomi was the one who pulled him into her arms. "What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Let's go look for him!" L said suddenly and wiped his face with his palm.

Naomi's face lit a bit, and she agreed, "let's go!"

X

They didn't know where to start.

The first thing that came to their mind was to go to the river, but they didn't find Light there.

"He could have gone anywhere!" Naomi said dissapointed and hopeless.

"I know... but we have to find him!"

They passed through the entire nearby park and all the buildings nearby, but Light was nowhere to be seen. They also asked passers-by if they noticed anything strange and if they saw a man with his descriptions. But no one knew anything to tell them about it.

'Where are you, Light...? Damn! I was so stupid... please... please just be okay! This is all my fault. If I hadn't pushed you away, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry Light... I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day...' L began to be tormented by remorse. He felt more hopeless with each passing minute.

And, Light was nowhere to be found.

They were looking for him all over the town.

After about an hour, Chief Yagami called.

With hope in his heart L answered the phone, "hello?"

"Mr Lawliet... we haven't been able to find Light anywhere... yet."

"Oh... oh." L began to lose ground under his feet. He leaned against a nearby wall.

"He's not in any hospital or police station. Nobody knows anything about him. We've organized a team and we're going to look for him. I'll call you if we find out anything."

"Thank you... for the information.

"We will be in touch."

That could be good and a bad thing, L knew.

He began to breathe heavily. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"What they said..?"

"They didn't found him..."

"Shit! Fuck!" Naomi started to curse. Frustrated, worried and scared.

"It's all my fault." L spoke in low voice.

"Don't say that, L... we don't know what happened yet."

L looked down and shook his head, "if I didn't act like a jerk everything would be different..."

"We don't know that."

"But, I know."

"Stop it..."

"It's true." L added and turned his attention back to his cell phone as if he remembered something.

He searched his contacts and dialed a number. He looked at Naomi and said, "this is I think... our only chance."

Naomi raised an eyebrow at that and L's interlocutor answered at that moment.

"Hello, L... long time no hear." A cheerful voice rang from the other side.

"Hey, B. Yeah... how are you?"

"Perfect. And you?"

"Not very well..."

"Well, I've noticed. Hmm... I guess that's why you're calling me... or?"

"Your assumption is correct."

"I know you well, L. What's the matter?"

"One my... my close friend and employee has disappeared... and we, well... want to find him."

"Oh... I see."

L didn't know what to tell, so he just waited.

Voice on the other side continued, "Give me more information and tell me everything you know."

X

Light woke up feeling uncomfortable. As he was returning from the heaven of dreams, he tried to draw his hands to himself, but something prevented him from doing so.

"What the..-!?"

His hands didn't listened to him. At that moment, he opened his eyes wide and tried to pull again, but in vain. His hands were handcuffed to the metal headboard. Light frowned because he didn't recognize the room he was in. But soon he remembered who brought him there.

He tried to draw his legs to him, also, but without success. When he raised his head, he saw that his legs were also tied. With a rope.

He sighed in frustration and tried to pull his hands out of the pink satin handcuffs that were used primarily for sexual foreplay, not for the situations in which he found himself.

"Fucking hell...!"

He tried to pull harder, but he couldn't even pull his legs out of the tied rope. Slowly he began to feel a headache again at the spot where he hit himself when he fell in his kitchen as he tried to defend himself from the two 'gorillas' who eventually managed to take him with them. It was futile to defend himself from them, but Light tried to do it with all his might.

At that moment, he heard a door open and a well-known high pitched voice which made his hairs stand upright and made him feel nauseous.

"Hello my love! Slept well?" Misa smiled down at him.

Light began to stare in her direction as Misa strode toward the bed. She sat down next to him and leaned closer, "aaaw why are you giving me that look? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Misa, what is this? Why are you keeping me tied up here?"

"Well, because you didn't want to go with me voluntarily and you wanted to do stupid things."

"The only stupid thing here is to keep me there by force!"

"Don't say that Light... you're going to hurt my feelings..." Misa pursed her lips and made a sad face.

Light rolled his eyes. "Misa. We broke up. It's over. You can't just keep me there by the force!"

"Light, baby... you also can't just leave me like that..."

Light gave her a disgusting look. He knew things wouldn't be easy with her, and that he wouldn't get rid of her just like that. But, he was honestly surprised to see what his ex-fiancée turned into.

"... why don't you just relax and enjoy yourself a little?" Misa began to run her fingers over his chest and stomach.

"No. Misa."

When she leaned over to kiss him on the lips Light turned his head away. Misa frowned. "I know. In fact, I should be the one turning my head away from you..."

Light just stayed still but wondered why Misa said that. "...those lips of yours not so long ago were kissing someone else."

Light tensed.

"...and no less and no more than a man."

The brown-haired man's eyes widened. 'What? How did she find out about that!?'

"We don't deny it at all... hm?"

"Who told you that?!"

"That's the least important thing now. The important thing is that it really happened! But, you're mine, Light! And no one can have you but me! Neither another woman nor a man... no one!" Misa began to shout at him as if she had gone mad. Then she calmed down again but her breathing quickened. She stared back at him and repeated, "you are mine and so it will remain for the rest of our lives!"


	19. End of all hope

"No! Never like this. I will rather die..."

"Don't say that... you just need to remember that you still love me."

"No."

Light inhaled sharply and continued to stare at her.

"But... what happens if your daddy finds out you were with a man? Hm? I don't think he'd like that at all. Knowing your dad... I think he's pretty homophobic." Misa wanted to play a safer card at first.

"I don't care." Light was already ready to overcome it so he didn't care if Misa will said that to his father.

"Oh... really? Such a pity." It seemed that she had to motivate him a little more for Light to agree to their renewed relationship. "Then... what about L Lawliet?" She smiled wickedly, looking him straight in the face, expecting a reaction.

Light's eyes widened and his pupils dilated at the mere mention of that name. The expression on his face changed in a second from a stubborn determination to a face full of concern and fear. His heart started beating uncontrollably in his chest. Light exhaled quickly, barely audible: "No..."

Misa was satisfied with the result. It seemed to work. Because, above all, that was her goal. "So? Who will be my good, sweet and obedient husband?"

Light's eyes narrowed and he tugged at the handcuffs, when he realized her plan, visibly angry at the situation he was in. "No, you can't do this!"

"I can. And I will. You will become my husband and in return I will not ruin your boss's reputation and career."

"Leave him out of this! Don't you dare to even touch him!" Although Lawliet hurt him, Light did not wish him harm. And after all, he still loved him.

"Oh, oh... but of course. If you are obedient and do everything as I tell you." Misa smiled contentedly.

Light shook his head and began to tremble with disgust. Misa came closer to him again, grabbed his face and pressed their lips in a kiss. Light instinctively tried to get away but the young woman held him tight. She bit his lip because he didn't want to open his mouth and when he separated them after that, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and started kissing him lustfully.

'Oh god... she really is sick.'

Tears welled up in Light's eyes. Although he wanted to return the bite, he knew we shouldn't. And everything that happened to him in the last few days started to break him. L trampled his heart and Misa came to finish it and bury it. He began to feel completely helpless and slowly began to give up on everything. He remembered Lawliet's words and his heart ached even more. He wanted to curl up again, close his eyes and fall asleep and never wake up.

At that moment, something worse followed. The blonde woman parted their lips and stradled him and started unbuttoning his pants. Light began to protest, but she quickly silenced him, "shhh... don't forget what we agreed on."

'No... no... why? Why did I deserve all of this?'

Misa took off his pants and boxers, exposing his crotch. Light bit his lip and turned his head to the side. Misa took his soft member in her hand and began to stimulate it. To speed up the process, she put it in her mouth.

Light just shuddered completelly helpless. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth hard. He felt as if he were sinking to the bottom of the ocean without any hope of salvation.

X

Naomi listened carefully to her boss talk with someone, her eyes wide open as she sat on the bench and rested. When L had finished a really long conversation, he hung up and looked back at her.

"Who were you talking to..?"

"With one of my friends. He's a private detective."

"Oh... that is great! ...right?"

"Yes, B is a really good detective. I believe he will find where is Light. Not that I don't trust the police, but private detectives sometimes do a better job than they do."

"Ahh... okay. I just hope that we will find him as soon as possible..." Naomi wanted to say 'until it's too late', but she bit her tongue. She started to feel hope again.

L nodded, a new hope seemed to be born. "Are we going to keep looking for him in the meantime?"

"Yeah... we can look for him a little more... maybe we'll get lucky."

"Yeah."

And so they continued to look for him until they began to feel hunger and thirst. They sat down to rest for a while in a small buffet. They sat by the window to have a view of the street, in case to see Light if he happened to walk down the street. Although they knew that the probability was close to 0%, they still held hope.

L stared at his phone all the time, hoping to receive a call. Although he knew it wouldn't be that easy and fast, he was impatient. He still blamed himself for what happened to Light.

They continued to search for him until dusk. Afterwards, they each went to their own home. L returned to the firm, to his apartment. He was dead tired. He informed Watari that he need to take care of running the firm until they found Light. He explained to him in detail what had happened, took a shower and went to bed.

When Lawliet got up in the morning, his phone rang shortly after. Chief Yagami's name was written on the screen. L's fingers began to tremble with nervousness, fear, and excitement that he might hear the news of Light.

His cell phone almost fell out of his hand when he went to attach it to his ear, but fortunately he managed to prevent the fall and answered the call: "hello, Mr Yagami?"

"Hello, Mr Lawliet, I have a good news."

"Oh... really? You found Light?"

"Not that I found him, but I got the news about him. That he's fine and safe."

'What?' L frowned slightly. Then what was all that they saw in his apartment..?

"Really? And where is he? What happened?"

On the other side of the line, Chief Yagami began to speak hapily, "his fiancée, Miss Amane, called me this morning to apologize for the confusion. Light is with her. He cut his hand a little and as she was with him at that moment she took him to her friend, a nurse who lives nearby, to bandage and clean his wound. She confirmed to me that nothing serious had happened and that there was no reason to worry. She promised to come to us with Light today to visit. So, Mr. Lawliet, we panicked in vain, but I don't care. The most important thing is that Light is fine."

L couldn't believe what he just heard. He wondered if Chief Yagami had even gone to Light's apartment to search the place or had just launched a search for him. It really didn't make sense. Although it wasn't L's job, L knew something was off. And Miss Amane... the two of them broke up recently... "So you're saying everything is resolved and Light is all right?"

"Yes, Mr. Lawliet. Everything is fine. Light is in the hands of a very good woman."

Lawliet's insides began to twist. He started to feel numb. Did Light's father trust that woman that much? It looked like, yes. When L heard a pride in his voice... does that mean they reconciled? He didn't know the woman, but it all seemed so wrong to him.

And did he lose Light after all..?

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Thank you, Mr. Lawliet."

"Yeah... Sorry that I bothered you. Maybe I could wait a while..."

"It's okay. It's all settled now. But thank you for worying about my son."

"You're welcome. He's still one of the best workers who came to work for my firm."

"I'm glad to hear that. I wish you all the best."

L hung up and tossed his cell phone across the room. Fortunately, the phone was durable, because otherwise it would have shattered into pieces.

"He reconciled with his fiancée..? Fuck." L ran his hand through his disheveled hair and sighed loudly. All that fear, worry... all for nothing? No. He felt that something bad had really happened. Light wouldn't just scatter and smash things around the kitchen. How come his father believe her so much..?

L marched around the room. All that didn't make much sense.

In the end, he decided that he would continue to investigate what actually happened. Because all that didn't give him peace.

X

Awake again.

Light was lying under the cover with free arms and legs but with broken soul. He opened his eyes with difficulty and looked around the room. He frowned. He turned on his back, remained lying down and looked up at the ceiling, his gaze blank.

When he heard the door of the room open a few minutes later, he didn't turn to the source of the sound or to the person approaching the bed.

"Good morning, love." Misa leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She placed a breakfast tray next to him and smiled at him. "Time for breakfast."

Light was neither hungry nor in the mood to eat, but he sat up and looked at the food with a lifeless look.

Misa ignored his displeasure and continued to speak excitedly, "I called your father this morning and explained the situation to him..."

Light tensed and looked up at her, waiting her to continue.

"I told him that happened an accident and you cut your arm a little. We're going to have to bandage it because we're going to visit your parents today." Misa paused and waited for Light's reaction. Since Light said nothing, she continued, "...add a little life to your face, if you want, go take a shower first, and then eat. I don't want your parents to think you're sick or anything. We should look like a happy and content couple who have reconciled because they still love each other."

Light's nose wrinkled. He felt disgusted. And dissapointed. He hated how his father blindly believed that woman. He wondered if they had noticed his disappearance at all, but since Misa had already found an excuse for what had happened in his kitchen, he assumed that he had, that they were looking for him.

"... and your phone is broken, so you are unavailable and you couldn't answer calls and messages."

Light sighed. He looked at Misa's bodyguards, who stood by the door ready to jump to the defense if necessary, then back to Misa. "I'll take a shower first." He said simply. He had a feeling he would vomit if he started eating right away.

"All right, love. You have clean clothes and towels ready in the bathroom. Everything you need is ready."

Light just got up silently and went to the bathroom.


	20. Visit

Light and Misa stood in front of his parents' house. As they waited for someone to open the door, Misa fixed Light's clothes a little and checked to see if Light looked presentable. Satisfied, she nodded and turned to the sound of the door opening. On the other side they saw Sayu's smiling face: "welcome!" She greeted them and let them inside.

"Hello, long time no see Sayu!" Greeted Misa happily.

"Yeah... well... I'm glad that you're back together."

"Me too. I'm so happy that Light gave our relationship a second chance."

Light had a strong desire to hit her in the face and run away. But he always remembered why he shouldn't do that. He needed to act as if everything is normal and that was the reason why he forced a smile when his sister looked at him.

"Hello. Come in!" Sachiko came too into the hall to greet them.

They entered the living room and were greeted by Light's father.

"Hello Miss Amane... Light."

Both young people bowed.

"Hello father."

"Hello Mr Yagami."

"Well nice to see you again... together." Older man gave them a small smile.

"I'm really happy that Light and I are together again. I really can't describe it how I feel!"

"I believe..."

Sachiko then went to the kitchen to make them tea. She already knew what they liked to drink.

Sayu, however, began questioning Misa all about filming and her role in the new film. The two of them would always chat together whenever Misa would come with Light to their house. Soichiro, meanwhile, began a conversation with his son. Although he wanted to ask him what had happened in his apartment, he refrained and decided that it was best to ask about it another time, when they will be alone. Instead, he asked him about his job and learned with greater surprise that Light had quit his job.

"What happened?" He asked in awe wisibly confused.

Light shook his head, "we had an argument over a project and I just quit. I couldn't deal with it for any longer."

Soichiro raised an eyebrow at that. Everything somehow began to be suspicious to him. At first he was a little surprised that Light's boss was showing interest in Light's well-being. And now, that he had learned that Light had quit working there, his suspicions about the man increased. What if Lawliet had something to do with it so he wanted to disguise things if he showed concern?

"Light... was it such a difficult quarrel that you had to quit the job you had been studying for years and struggling to get a place there?"

"Yes." Light retorted simply, trying to deftly avoid his father's gaze by turning his attention to the tea tray his mother had brought from the kitchen.

"Hm..." Soichiro just watched him and took one cup of tea. A million questions arose in his head that needed to be answered. And on top of that, Light looked kind of... different, as if he wasn't in his own skin.

A little later, when dinner was ready, they went to eat. They sat down and Sachiko brought prepared food to the table.

When they started eating, Misa started talking about their, or rather her, wedding plans.

Everyone mostly just listened as she enthusiastically talked about everything she planned.

Light's mother didn't miss the fact that she saw general disinterest in her son's face about the whole thing about the wedding. And also, sadness. When they entered their home, Sachiko immediately noticed that something was wrong. Light looked paler, his gaze was distant, and everything he was doing seemed forced. Although it would seem normal to an ordinary observer, she was his mother and she knew him best. Of course, she didn't want to mention anything, she just followed the situation because she wanted to be sure that it didn't just seem to her. The news that Light was missing shook her to the core. And then the news that Light was actually okay with his ex-fiancée surprised her. Until then, she did not know what to think about it, but now that she had the opportunity to see her son, she knew that something big had happened in his life. And at top of that it looked... nothing good.

While Misa talked about their plans, mostly only Sayu joined to talk with her about it. Light's parents just smiled a little only occasionally joined the conversation. Light didn't, at all. He would just nod his head when he noticed that this was expected of him and stuffed food in his mouth as if he wanted to hide his feelings and face from everyone present.

He felt like he was going through hell. His father was the chief of police and Light was helpless and had to obey every wish and idea of his crazy fiancée. He tried to refrain from sighing. He did his best to behave normally. He had lost hope of avoiding what was waiting for him anyway.

"It will be perfect... like from some fairy tale. Although winter is coming and the days are colder, I don't care to organize our wedding now. I've already looked through the internet all those beautiful dresses that are worn even when the wedding is on colder days." Misa smiled as she spoke excitedly, deeply daydreaming.

"Yes... a wedding can be beautiful in the fall as well. Who says a wedding has to be organized only in the spring or summer?" Sayu agreed.

"Yeah... there's really no reason to put it off because of the weather."

According to everything that Misa said, their wedding was supposed to happen in about a month. They didn't have a confirmed date yet, but knowing her, Light knew that Misa would be running tomorrow to make an appointment. All she had to do was inform his parents about it and make sure they approved of it all.

All that pretense was exhausting for Light. By the end of that evening, Light struggled to keep from falling asleep. Luckily, Misa decided in time that it would be time for them to go, because Light would probably fall asleep sitting on that comfortable couch in the only place where he felt safe.

When Light and Misa left, Sayu and Sachiko went back inside and entered the living room where Soichiro was waiting for them visibly worried. He marched through the room and when he saw them he stopped.

"So... what do you think?"

The mother and daughter exchanged glances and could only agree. "I think there's something wrong with my brother..."

"I also think something is bothering Light and I've noticed that he's not thrilled with the idea of getting married. Maybe I'm wrong, but everything seems so forced and fast..."

"Yes... I agree too." Soichiro said at last. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed worriedly.

"What now..?" Asked Sachiko.

"I don't know. And for now, I can't even call him on his phone because it's still in service. Light said he'd call me when his phone malfunction was fixed. I'd like to talk to him in private about everything."

"Yes... it would be best if he came to us himself because something is definitely wrong..."

"And the fact that he quit... I'm beginning to suspect that Lawliet was somehow involved in Light's condition as well. I just hope the two of them didn't fight in Light's apartment or something... Maybe Misa came there and interrupted the fight."

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I plan to do that. I'll call him tomorrow and make an appointment with him when we can meet and talk about it."

X

Light lay curled up on the bed wrapped in a warm blanket. Although he was not cold, he shivered. Misa was supposed to return to the room sometime. Light had neither the will nor the strength to face her. He just wanted to sleep, but he knew that Misa would want 'that' from him again.

When he heard the bathroom door open, he felt a rush of nausea. He thought he would vomit at any moment. His shivering increased with each of Misa's steps as she was getting closer and closer to the bed.

He felt the weight beside him and soon felt Misa's claws dip into his hair as if they wanted to sink into his skull. He swallowed hard.

The blonde woman took off the blanket from him and threw it aside, attacking his body. She buried her face in the exposed side of Light's neck and placed wet kisses on his warm fragrant skin.

She ordered him to lie on his back so she could take off his pajamas. "What are you pretending to be ashamed of..? Like we've never done things like this before."

'We did not. Never. Not under such conditions and not by force. Obviously you can't see and understand the difference because you're disturbed.'

Light said nothing just frowned.

Misa continued to strip him and when he was naked she started kissing him on the lips and rubbing his cock. It took a long time for Light to become at least semi-hard just enough for her to sit on him and start fucking him.

"Oh... Light..." As she moved up and down she stimulated her nipples and her clit to intensify her enjoyment. Light kept looking to the side or behind her, all the time. His mind was blank.

The blonde woman didn't like it and leaned closer and started kissing him on the lips. When she broke off the kiss after some time, she whispered to the young man as she continued to fuck him, "I love when I feel you inside. I'd better get pregnant as soon as possible... that would be good for both of us. And you will learn to love me again."

Light shivered more and bit his lip. He wanted to spat some venomous words to her back, but he changed his mind. On the other hand, he hoped that Misa would not be able to get pregnant at all. Ever. It would be a shame if her genetics will be passed down through the generations.

Light decided to endure it and be silent. He couldn't even escape, because outside, two bodyguards were waiting and guarding, and Light didn't have a chance to pass through them.

Misa's moans pierced his ears, but Light kept telling himself that everything would pass once... that he would get a few hours of peace again and be able to fall asleep and don't need to thing about anything.

X

Lawliet was in his office staring out the window. Watari ran his business because L was still unable to focus. He had his hands in the pockets of his black pants and was nervously nibbling his lower lip. He was expecting a visitor at any moment.

It was about 5 minutes before three o'clock in the afternoon, a little earlier, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Came in!" He said louder that the person on the other side could hear him. A man with dark-gray hair, strict features with glasses on his eyes, dressed in a gray suit, came inside. "Good afternoon, Mr. Lawliet."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Yagami." L turned to the older man. He hadn't had a chance to meet Light's father before in person. And the fact that he had an affair with his son made him even more nervous. Watching the father of the man you love was not such a simple thing especially when that father has no idea about it and who knows if he would approve of it.

"Have a seat." L offered the older Yagami to sit down and he settled himself into his chair on the other side of the table. He put his hands on the table and folded them together.

"Thanks." Chief Yagami sat down and continued to watch the young man he did not expect to be so young at all. But already by the voice over the phone, he concluded that he must be younger.

"What did you want to talk about..?" L guessed it was certainly not because Light and he were lovers. It would be more realistic to expect an interrogation regarding the events in Light's apartment. But didn’t Chief Yagami have it resolved as he said when he called him?

"I told you at the beginning that we would need to talk about what happened in Light's apartment..." the older man analyzed the younger one in search of something... he hoped to see some reaction, that maybe Lawliet is... guilty, or maybe, not at all.

However, L wasn't from those kinds of people you can easily read. L looked back at him without showing any emotion. "Oh... yes. Of course. What do you want to know?"

"What were you actually looking for that day at Light's apartment?"

"I wanted to apologize." L said without hesitating.

"Oh... really? For what?"

L assumed that he would get to the point where he would have to admit that Light no longer worked for him and that he quit, so he decided to say the truth, "because we had an argument and Light quit. And I wanted him back to work for me."

"Hm... so it's true you had an argument and Light quit?"

"Yes."

"...and that day you went to apologize to him?"

"Yes."

"And what happened after that? Did Light accept your apology and want to go back to work for you?"

"Nothing happened because when my colleague and I got to his apartment, he wasn't there."

"So you didn't find him there?"

"No. The apartment was empty and the door wasn't even closed. And we found that mess in the kitchen."

"Really..?"

"Yes."

"And after that you called me?"

"Of course. I knew you worked in the police force, so it seemed like the most reasonable thing to me."

"I see..."

After that there was a brief awkward silence.

'If this man is lying then Misa told the truth... and if he is lying then Misa...' Chief Yagami did not know what to think. He didn't want to think that Misa could really lie about everything. Both Lawliet and Misa looked equally suspicious to him and equally innocent.

"Did you see all that mess in the kitchen?" L asked.

"I saw it. I was in his apartment. And by the way, I found a bouquet of red roses on the table." The older man's gaze darkened as he stared at the man in front of him. He knew that Misa Amane would not bring his son such a gift. And maybe Light gave it to her..? Then it was unlikely that Misa would leave those flowers lying on the table just like that. And there was no message. Soichiro tried to find it but in vain.

L completely forgot about it. It was only then that Chief Yagami for the first time noticed some emotion on his pale face that became a shade paler when he mentioned roses. The young man's gray eyes widened slightly and his lips parted. It all lasted for a few seconds and then L closed his eyes and sighed.

Chief Yagami already knew the answer. He thought he would find out 'something'. He even didn't want to admit to himself, what exactly.

L opened his eyes again and turned his gaze to the older man and gave his answer, "ah... that... don't worry about that much. It was just a colleague's crazy idea to buy that bouquet to Light. It should have to serve to make him laugh than anything else."

Chief Yagami crossed his arms over his chest. "It better be only that... because I began to worry that it's more complicated than it is."

L swallowed thickly and goosebumps appeared on his skin from the other man's hard stare. 'If he just know... he'd probably ripped my head off.' All those dirty things he was doing with Light flew through his head. He sighed deeply and drove them away. He'll think about it at a more appropriate time.

L didn't want to lie more, so he said, turning the subject, "you told me everything was fine. That the matter was resolved, but does this conversation mean that you suspect me of something?"

"You..? Ah... no... no. I didn't come with that intention." Chief Yagami didn't want to admit it. On top of all that, there was no evidence against Lawliet. Imprints were found. A few. Mostly Lights, Misa's and of course prints with which they couldn't reveal identity. And there were no visible signs of violence on Light's face either. For now, they have to ask the neighbors if they noticed or heard something strange. So far no one has reported anything yet, which was strange. There was still no reason for L Lawliet to be brought in for questioning at the station. For now, Soichiro just wanted a short conversation. To get to know this man at least a little.

"Then what?" L asked.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay... I wanted to hear what happened from your part as well."

"Well, I told you everything I know."

"Of course."


	21. On the edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to get back to this story, but I have to admit I’m pretty stuck. Somehow I have a problem continuing it... I know which direction I want it to go but still I have problem when I try to write it. lol  
> Anyway, I will not abandon it, that's for sure.

Ever since Kyiomi was intimate with Amane Misa she couldn’t stop thinking about her. She knew that was crazy and stupid, but she couldn't stop it, and when she heard that Light had reconciled with her, she felt disappointed. Although she initially wanted the two of them to get back together, since she began cultivating feelings for that woman, she started to be less and less happy with it.

And yet she hoped that Light will not get back to Misa, but the reality was obviously different and Kyiomi knew she had to come to terms with it. She was realistically surprised that Light forgave blonde woman so easily, but she believed he still loved her when he reconciled with her.

All in all, she would check her phone all day every day, hoping that the blonde woman would write or call her. Since giving her her number Misa has been writing or calling her every day but in the last few days this has been happening less and less and this occurrence depressed and irritated Kyiomi.

It was a Saturday, a non-working day for Kyiomi, so she decided to go for a walk for a while and invite some of her friends to go somewhere for coffee to alleviate her depressed state.

X

'When did everything go this wrong?' Light asked himself as he watched his reflection in the mirror. When he separated his eyes from the mirror, he leaned over the sink, poured cold water on his face and stayed there for a few seconds with his eyes closed, the drops falling silently from his face.

After that, he straightened up and wiped his face with a white soft towel. When he finished, he hung it back to its place and sighed. It was morning and he needed to get dressed and start the day and continue to play the role of Misa's contented fiancé.

He had no will for anything. He wrapped his body tightly in a soft bathrobe and had no will to take it off. He was standing in the middle of the bathroom and the memories of the black-haired man soon invaded his thoughts. His heart clenched at the very thought of those happy past days. He let out a low sob and warm tears soon rolled down his face.

His life was supposed to go on without that man and Light felt like every day a piece of his heart died.

X

"Has any new ressults arrived from the lab?" Chief Yagami asked his colleague when he arrived at work the next day.

"Yes. You already have them on your desk." His colleague replied and continued to read the newspaper without looking up.

Elder Yagami immediately approached his desk, sat down on a chair, and examined the papers. Nothing unusual and nothing new. The blood was really Light's, the prints were of all the people with whom the man already knew that his son was in contact.

What annoyed him the most was that they didn't find any witnesses who could say whether they had heard or seen anything. 'Maybe nothing terrible happened... maybe I'm just paranoid... but... all in all L Lawliet is suspicious to me. I am more and more sure that the two of them quarreled and Light quit because his boss tried something more with him. And that bouquet of roses... it proves it all. Yes... it has to be that way. Of course he wouldn't bring him a bouquet of red roses just like that. There was probably a fight that day between the two of them and Misa came in time. Yes... it must be it... there is no other explanation. Maybe Lawliet wanted to somehow cover up what really happened and why he was in Light's apartment. But to try to put the blame on someone else...? Yet I don't know what kind of person he is. It seems that it's best for Light to stay away from him and find another job after all.'

Chief Yagami got up again and approached the window nervous, and continued to think about his son. He had a strong desire to talk to him alone. He hoped that his son would open up to him then and tell him what really happened. Then it came to him, and he was convinced that Light didn't want his fiancée to find out. 'Of course... it all makes sense. I hope to get in touch with Light soon.'

At that moment, the older man heard the sound of a text message. He quickly pulled out his phone and read it. The number was unknown, but it was his son.

It looked like Light had a new phone number and a new phone, so he wanted to let him know. 'Finally...' Soichiro thought and called his son immediately back.

X

L knocked on the massive wooden brown door of the well-known apartment. On the other side, he soon saw a black-haired man open them to him, "hello, L. Come in." Beyond Birthday was waiting to him.

"Did you learn anything new?" L immediately asked as he put down his shoes and left them in the front room. He also hung his coat in the hall and followed the detective deeper into the apartment.

"Not much. Whatever happened was well planned. But I'm still working on it." B sat down at his computer and L sat down in a chair next to him.

Beyond showed him all the information and details he had learned by then. All the information about all the prints they searched up, but found nothing strange. It seemed that only close people had been with Yagami Light in the last few months. And of course in the last few days as the incident in the young man's apartment happened.

"Maybe they were wearing gloves... that day." L stated.

"Wore gloves? Do you suspect there were more people there that day?" B raised his eyebrows at that and continued, "... that's my guess, too, but it doesn't have to mean because the neighbors didn't see anything strange and unusual."

"There's always the possibility that they just bribed them and Misa Amane doesn't look like a strong woman."

"Right."

L put his thumb to his lip and started biting it lightly, his eyes fixed on the screen. Like B, he tried to connect dots that could push them forward in that case.

"Hmm... hmmm... there was struggling, that's for sure. But for now we can't prove anything. We don't have evidence of what really happened... but I've pulled some more strings and I'm waiting for answers from a couple of people who are or have been in close contact with Amane Misa."

"All right... I really hope that we will find out more about this."

"But... why are you interested in this man, L?" B smirked and turned to his childhood friend.

"Eh... um... well. He is one of my best workers... so I owe him this much."

"Right." B grinned at him when he noticed how L became nervous about the topic. "I have eyes too, Lawliet... and he is pretty attractive."

L pursed his lips, "well, yeah... but that doesn't mean...-"

"...that you will care for him?" B was grinning from ear to ear when slight blush appeared on L's face. "What were you doing in his apartment anyway? I want honest answer."

And there it was.

L rolled his eyes, but refused to answer. He admitted it to Naomi, but he wasn't ready to admit it to anyone else.

"... you know that it makes you suspicious, right. It's better for you to tell me the truth."

"You too?! I mean... how it makes me suspicious?"

"You were basically there when it happened. And I still don't know why."

"Well... I told you why! He is... was... my employee. We had an argument and I wanted to apologize."

B just looked at him not really satisfied with the answer. He wanted to know more.

"What!? You suspect ME?!"

"No... but it would be nice if you could tell your buddy the truth."

Lawliet sighed heavily. He was visibly tense and still hesitated.

"Are you just crushing on him or are you two already did 'it'?"

L narrowed his eyes and shod B a nasty look.

"Hahahah... sorry! Jeez..." B raised his hands in the air laughing.

"I do care for him. Isn't it enough?"

"Well... maybe I can say that it's enough. Looking at your face...-" B just continued to smile, shaking his head.

"Let's get back to the case instead of questioning me here about unnecessary things." Said L annoyed.

"But these are the important things, L."

"Yes, yes of course..."


	22. In a race with time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here I am with a new chapter. Hope you will enjoy :)
> 
> And I want to thank for the support so far :)

At the same moment when Light rang the doorbell of his parents' house, his bodyguard turned and headed to the car in which they came there to start reading some newspapers to cut the time short while he was waiting for Light. "Remember, three hours maximum." He warned him before going to the car that was parked a little further from the house where the Yagamis lived.

Light just nodded. He didn't even intend to stay long. He just wanted to kill some time and show his parents that everything was in perfect order. He knew his father and saw the concern with him when they last saw each other. And his father was adamant that he come to them for lunch. Alone if possible.

As he expected, Sayu opened the door, "Welcome, Light!" She was smiling from ear to ear and pulled him into a tight hug.

Light was almost out of breath, but his sister's reaction brought a sincere smile to his face, "since when did you become so strong? You're going to suffocate me... hahah."

"I just wanted to show you how much I missed you!" Sayu continued to smile, but she let him in.

When he found himself inside, Light was struck by nostalgia. It was probably the first time since he stopped living with his parents that he felt that way. He took off his shoes and put them neatly aside. He also hung the jacket in the appropriate place. Suddenly, he had a strong desire to be just an eighteen-year-old teenager again, whose only role was to do his homework and study.

He sighed, looked at himself in the mirror in the hall, adjusted his mask and entered the living room to greet his parents, who were obviously looking forward to him.

"Light..." his father was the next to greet him because his mother was busy finishing lunch, but she, too, as soon as she could, came out of the kitchen to see and greet him. "Welcome, son."

"Thank you." Light replied with a small smile.

"Are you hungry? You want us to eat first?" Sachiko asked.

"Well, I don't really mind, but we can eat first before it cools down..." Light hasn't been hungry for the last couple of days, but the smell of his mother's cooking has whetted his appetite, and lately he's almost avoided eating at all. And Misa wasn't here with him. Surge of hunger started overwhelming him.

Lunch passed unusually quietly. From time to time Light's parents would ask him something, but for the most part all that could be heard was the rattling of utensils and plates as they ate.

"Well, Light... how are the preparations for the wedding going? The Big day is slowly approaching..." his mother asked, although she knew very well how the preparations were going because the future daughter-in-law kept her informed. Sahiko was more curious about Light's reaction than his response.

Light tensed, but only just a bit. Those who don't know him would miss it, but not his parents. Then he relaxed and answered his answer already prepared in advance. "Everything is going according to plan. The last things ordered for the celebration will be soon delivered, only Misa's wedding dress it's still being worked on. My suit should be already finished and arrive at our home address these days."

"Great. I have no doubt the wedding will be truly magical."

"Yeah..." Light agreed but didn't look up to look at his parents. Instead, he stuffed food into his mouth and chewed for longer than it was truly necessary.

Sachiko felt disappointed that Light didn't want to open up to them or at least show that he trusted them. She decided to ask him a slightly riskier question: "Light, baby... what do you think of your wedding? I'm somehow under the impression that you're not happy to get married yet?"

Light's eyes widened slightly as he stared at his plate. Then, as if someone had poured hot water on him, he looked up at his mother, and said: "what? No! No! Maybe it just look that way to you... I may be a little tired of all the things about preparation, it really is boring to me, but I'm looking forward to it. Really."

Sachiko didn't miss the way Light spoke that last word with resistance. But he very successfully masked his emotions, which she had to admit. And she didn't like it at all. Soichiro frowned, too, and Sayu just watched them quietly, her mouth slightly open.

"Well... good. If you are sure everything's fine." Soichiro added.

"Yes. Of course, Father. It's all right." Light forced a smile and continued to eat.

When they finished lunch, Sachiko made the tea she had brought them and disappeared into the kitchen to clean and wash the dirty dishes and Sayu said she would be right back, going to her room in a hurry.

Light and his father were left alone in the living room. Light stirred nervously when he noticed his father's heavy gaze on him. Then he cleared his throat and started a conversation to drive away the tension he was feeling. "Well, Father, how are you anyway? We mostly talk about us, but little about how you are and what's new at work...?"

"I'm fine. We're all fine..." Soichiro began, "but I have to tell you, since the day we heard you disappeared from your apartment, I can't sleep peacefully at night." He finished the sentence and looked at his son shrewdly.

"Gone..? Why do you think I disappeared?" Light was visibly surprised and confused. He knew his father was looking for him, but he didn't know they assumed he was missing, because Misa called the next day and explained things.

'Why..? How..?' It raced through Light's mind. 'Neighbours saw it?'

"Now we know you're not and that everything is fine, but when I saw your apartment in such a mess, I was very worried that something had happened." The older man continued to explain, deep down eager for an answer.

'Oh... he must have come to my apartment after they took me...'

"I'm sorry, Father that you were surviving the stress because of me... but I didn't think you'd come to see me that day at all."

"I wasn't there on my own initiative..."

"Huh?"

"...your boss, L Lawliet, was looking for you and found the apartment in such condition and that's why he called me."

Light felt as if he had been hit by an asteroid.

"What!?!" Light's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he heard. It all seemed so surreal to him - L coming to his place, why!?

Soichiro noticed the surprise on his face. It meant only one thing - that Lawliet was innocent, at least about the mess and missing of his son. 'The reason must have been completely on the other side of the bridge.'

"Well, you couldn't have known if he hadn't found you there... or?"

"No... I didn't know he was in my apartment."

Now, Light became pretty nervous. He didn't know how much his father knew, but he seemed to know something. He looked into his lap and into his hands with which he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to reveal on his face what was between him and his boss, and what led him to leave that company. 'What was he looking for in my apartment at all..? Why did he come..?'

His father, as if he read his mind, said: "He was there to apologize."

He bent down to the table to take a cup of tea and began to sip, not taking his eyes off from his son.

Light bit the inside of his cheek and nervously began to play with his hands. 'He came to apologize...?' His heart sank at the statement. 'What did he come to apologize for? He said that he could replace me at any time and that he doesn't need me.'

Then Light started to get irritated with the whole situation, and he said, "oh... well, he shouldn't bother."

"Is that so? He said that he wanted you to return working for him."

"I wouldn't even return to work for him anyway." There was sadness and hurt in Light's eyes, though he tried to show only anger.

Because he managed to came that far, Soichiro decided to push harder the buttons, "well... he even brought you a bouquet of red roses."

Light froze, mouths half open. He didn't know what to say to that. A slight redness began to appear on his face. That really caught him off guard. At the same time, he didn't like the fact that the gesture probably aroused suspicion in his father. If he already didn't know. He swallowed hard and since giving no answer Soichiro added, "...yes, a bouquet of red roses and I don't think he brought it as if in a joke."

Light bit his lip and didn't have the courage to look his father in the face. He remembered, again, the time when he was a boy and when his father beat him up because he caught him with another boy.

The silence was so uncomfortable that it made Light say something in his defense. But, he began in a raised tone: "I don't know what he was up to. And I don't really care! I'm not going back to that firm and that's it. And as for the chaos in my kitchen it was because of that that I broke the plates. On purpose. You have nothing to worry about, Father. " He finally looked his father in the face as he managed to regain control of his emotions. That is, to lead them in the direction he wanted. He managed to ignite anger within himself at himself, at his father, at Lawliet, and at Misa.

"Okay... I just wanted to know what happened because there was panic about it, you know..." his father replied apologetically.

"I understand. That's why I'm telling you this. There's no reason to worry." Light added a little calmer.

Then his father added more salt to the fresh wound, "hm... but those flowers bother me still."

Light rolled his eyes, frustrated because his father hadn't given up on it. He stood up and snapped, "I'm going to marry Misa. Just like you wanted! A beautiful, ambitious, popular woman, what more could I need? We have all the prerequisites for happiness, don't we?!"

"Yes..." Soichiro was now the one who bowed his head and looked with fascination at his cup.

"... what more do you want from me!?" Light asked desperately.

Soichiro looked at him again, startled by outbursts of rage, "Light... I'm not... I-"

Light cut him off. "You know what!? Your interrogation is over. The case is closed. There's nothing more to deal with! I'm done." Light turned and took a quick step toward the exit.

"Light! Wait!" Soichiro stood up, held out his hand to him, but didn't go after him. Something kept him buried in place. "Son... wait..."

Sachiko came out of the kitchen and asked anxiously, "What happened? I heard yelling..." She continued to watch her husband, but Soichiro didn't answer her immediately but started massaging his forehead.

Things really weren’t easy with Light. But it was his fault too.

Light quickly pulled on his shoes, grabbed his jacket, walked out of the house, and slammed the door behind him. Tears that had gathered in his eyes began to roll down his face. He wiped them furiously and headed for the car. He got in the car and his bodyguard just gave him a confused look, but he didn't ask anything, he just started the car and drove off.

X

"What did you want to show me, B?" L leaned toward his friend and toward the screen and nibbled on his thumb in anticipation. Another week passed but they had no evidence of what was going on in Light's apartment. It irritated him beyond measure. He still couldn't sleep peacefully at night. And how he could after all what had happened?

"... some interesting things I discovered about Amane Misa."

"Umm... something useful?"

"I wouldn't be quite sure, but I'd leave it to you to judge whether it's useful or not. At least as far as this case is concerned."

"All right."

B finally found and turned on the video. He skipped first three minutes. It was boring in his opinion.

Then two half-naked middle-aged men appeared on the screen in front of them, soon joined by a blonde woman dressed in a french maid costume. Their hands were spread all over her body quickly and one of them started kissing her on the mouth while the other, who was from behind, started touching her under her short skirt and kissing her on her exposed back.

"The fuck! What is this?! Didn't you accidentally mixed up a few videos?"

"No... this is what I wanted to show you."

L narrowed his eyes back to the screen.

B turned his piercing green eyes to Lawliet and waited a few more moments for his friend to come to the realization. L looked at the screen and gasped when it came to him, "Amane!"

"Yes. That's right."

"What the hell?! I thought she was acting in normal movies and not... this. I don't understand..."

The three people on the screen started moaning even louder. Misa released and grabbed the cock of the man who was in front of her, bent down and put it in her mouth while the other started dry humping her from behind.

"One of those people who gave me these CDs told me that Misa, in addition to normal shootings, sometimes works like this. But these are not recordings that are available to ordinary people. These are recordings that move only among the elite and aren't allowed to be shared in publicly. You know... popular people. And they have it well paid for it. And in adition he told me that Amane Misa enjoys activities like this on a regular basis not just for filming."

L suddenly began to feel nauseous. He had an urge to vomit, but covered his mouth with his hand. He paled even more than he usually was when he remembered that it was Light's fiancée and that Light probably had a regular sex with her before, and now, and then how intimate they both were in every way before. 'Fuck!' Not that L wouldn't be pervert minded, but he had his own measures and standards. And who knows what diseases Misa had on herself. This went beyond any measure. He was almost certain that Light didn't even know about it. But that didn't make things any simpler or easier.

"What happened?" Beyond asked when he noticed L's facial expressions.

"Disgusting bitch!" L gasped for air, still feeling nauseous.

B raised an eyebrow at that.

"Turn it off. I can't watch it." He was feeling sorry for Light.

"What!? Porn for free and elite? You won't have a chance to watch something like this again..." B wanted to challenge him, but failed.

"Fuck you!"

"Okay, okay..." he noticed that L was truly angry and upset.

L was relieved when the video stopped playing. When he recovered a little from those shocks, he got the idea. "We should send this to Yagami. He'll definitely want to cancel the wedding after seeing this."

"So you wanna break the wedding? Somehow... I knew it."

"Well, would you marry such a woman, genius?"

"Well... depends..."

L rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Are you sure Yagami doesn't know about this?"

"Yes. Ninety-nine percent."

"You seem to know him very well."

"Yes. We were pretty close."

B smirked again. "Are you sure you don't wanna tell me more about your closeness?"

L groaned, annoyed, but replyed shortly: "no."

B then added, "I'm beginning to be convinced that there was something between you two after all."

"Think what you want." L continued to glare at the screen, "anything else 'usefull' you discovered?"

"Well, again, not that much usefull, but the wedding will take place in some big ass luxury hotel in the heart of Tokyo at 31. October."

L's eyes widened and his mouth parted a little as he spoke in a half-whisper, "that bitch! It's on my birthday!"

"Yeah. Lame." B agreed, but they both knew she couldn't have known. Damn coincidences. "So, what now?"

"It remains as I said. I will send the copies of it to Yagamis, that is, you will deliver it to them in person."

"Me?" B asked in surprise.

"Yes. I want to make sure those CDs end up in their hands."

"Their hands?"

"Light and his father."

"Oh... I understand."

X

"Oh! This wedding dress looks gorgeous on you!" Sayu noted as she watched seamstress set up and complete Misa's white ball gown wedding dress. She really looked stuning in it.

"Thank you!" Misa looked at her reflection in the mirror contentedly.

The skirt was full of layers of the white tulle subtly sprinkled with gold sequins. Her bust was supported with white laced corset which was decorated with tiny real golden zircons.

"I love it so much too! I feel like a princess." Misa smiled in her dirrection. Her blonde hair covered her shoulders and matched nicely with those delicate shiny golden dots.

Sayu returned a smile. She was really excited that her brother was getting married and that he will have such a fairytale wedding. Although she was a little suspicious because of Light's general displeasure, all those preparations and things about the wedding pushed those corncerns aside.

"Light's suit is already finished!" Misa pointed in the direction of the suit that was hung on on the side of the closet. "We also decided for white with a touch of gold."

Sayu approached the piece of clothing and admired the tailor's dexterity. The suit looked perfect. The bowtie was gold in color, the buttons, too. And everything else was white, but sewn from two different materials to outflow nicely.

Sayu tried to imagine Light in that suit and sighed deeply thinking, 'I just hope my brother will be happy...'

"So you already have everything almost ready?"

"Yeah... all the necessary decorations for the hall have already arrived. Candles, lamps, lamps, flowers... paper leaves in the color of autumn."

"Nice. I just can't wait..." replied Sayu.

"Yeah, me too. I'm so happy!"

"I believe."

Again that squeezing in her heart, but Sayu ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment. Reviews are appreciated here :)


	23. Twisted love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* for mentions of incestual flashbacks. Nothing explicit though, but I felt need to warn, just in case.

The knocking of heels echoed through that quiet place as the young woman walked through the pavement, slowly reaching her destination. Shoulders upright, she looked ahead with an illegible expression on her face. She carried a bouquet of flowers in her right hand which was decorated with golden engagement ring.

The pavement was long and several of them merged into that bigger one, but she already knew by heart exactly where to go and when to turn.

She turned right and kept going a bit more.

When she finally arrived she stopped and turned one more time.

On a black smooth gleaming surface, very well-known names engraved in gold. She read them purely as confirmation. Her gaze softened and her body let out a short shiver. She fell to her knees, her head bowed, and dropped the bouquet on that cold surface.

The sun was not shining that day, and she never visited that place when it was bright and warm.

"Mama... papa..." she uttered under her breath. Tears started to gather behind her eyes.

She tried to control her heavy breathing. Her chest began to tighten again as the memories began to return. It was as if she was beginning to relive everything she had experienced as a girl.

This was the only place she allowed herself to remember.

And this was the only place where she allowed herself to be weak.

"Mama, papa... I know I've been neglecting you lately and I haven't come often... but... but I've come to tell you I'm getting married. Soon. I will finally marry the man I love." She still had her head bowed and looked at the smootk surface under her hands. The marble was cold and so smooth that she could see her vague reflection in it. She bit her lip. "The wedding will take place in a week..."

Silence.

From that day on, only damn silence.

There was no more screaming and quarrels.

The memories hit her harder. An angry look from her father. Shouting and arguing. She was confused. She didn't know why her parents were arguing that day. She thought it was because of her. She always thought they were arguing over her. She thought she wasn't good enough. And she thought they didn't love her. Only later did she find out why they were arguing then. But it was too late. That day was their last quarrel.

'I always tried to be a good girl...'

It was confusing for a thirteen-year-old girl. She was neither that little nor that old as to understand everything... Not even her mother tried to explain.

They got in the car that night. Father ordered them to do so. Her mother shouted, she objected. But the father was stronger. Misa only remembered that he said he wanted to end everything. To end everything once and for all.

He drove fast and maniacally, she remembered with horror. The shouting and arguing didn't stop. The whole time as they were driving seemed too long to her. She didn't know where they were going and why they were traveling in the dark when it was slowly time to go to bed.

And then, in the middle of the ride, she felt the car swerve sharply. Her mother started screaming and Misa heard herself start screaming too, but out of shock she didn't even register what was happening with her body. All she could notice was that the car was going in a very bad direction. She felt the vehicle shake, which soon followed by a big crash, broken glass and even louder, agony screaming. And then she only saw the darkness.

Misa raised her gaze full of pain. She stared at those golden engraved letters. Her father and mother. None of them were lucky enough to survive. Just her.

Was she really lucky? She wondered sometimes. But, only sometimes.

The memories of her parents going to that place everyone called heaven, her grandmother always tried to explain it to her that way, without returning, have hurt her to this day.

"Maybe if I was good enough... everything would be... okay?"

But deep down she knew it wouldn't change a thing.

'You were a good girl, sweetheart... come to your papa...' her father drew her to him, as he often did, and began to stroke her golden hair as they sat in her little room on the edge of the bed.

The girl, though reluctant, obeyed. She knew she had to listen.

She could soon feel his cold and rough hands under her shirt as they began to touch her and search for her breasts which were still small and just beginning to grow bigger, and his lips on her face very close to hers. And the smell of alcohol.

She felt that was wrong on many levels but still was confused. She learned day by day to ignore her inner screams and try to be good.

Although she would always feel nauseous from that, she decided to be obedient. And whenever he entered her, she tried to be quiet as much as possible and endure the pain and to muffle her sobs like a big and good girl.

Tears began to roll down her face. She didn't understand why, still to this day. Why did her father loved her in such a way?

She lowered her head again, clenched her fists and began to sob.

He said it was a special love and that he love her very much.

But Misa didn't feel loved and because of that she felt guilty.

Tears blurred her vision and she pulled out a tissue to wipe them away. Then she felt a familiar sting in her chest and coughed into her hand with tissue. When she caught her breath she opened her eyes and as she automatically looked into her palm, she saw a trace of blood.

Tears continued to flow down her face even harder, "no... damn it... not yet..."

She continued to shake and cry softly.

"No... no... there must be a way..."

When she calmed down after a few minutes, she raised her head again, and asked those cold stones: "how is it... in there?"

Of course, only silence was her answer, so she chuckled and frowned. She really hoped that in the end, there would be nothingness. Because she didn't want to see her father again.

"I'm sorry..."

She wiped her face and stood up. She dusted her clothes and remained standing still for a while. "I'll probably come to see you in a few days... now I have to dedicate myself to other things." Her face took on a serious expression again. Emotions disappeared from her face. She needed to be a strong woman again. She turned slowly and began to take decisive steps in the opposite direction in which she had come.

X

A knock on the door was heard through the room. L sighed, got up, and headed to open the door. He was already guessing who he would find on the other side.

"Naomi..." he looked at the woman before him when he opened them.

"Yes, Naomi. Why are you hiding in there for god's sake!"

"What? I'm not hiding!" L retorted annoyed.

"I haven't seen you in days, you just reply to my texts sometimes... and that's it, what's really going on? Did you finally find out something?" Naomi ignored his visible irritation and went deeper into the huge room.

L closed the door behind the black-haired woman as he let her into his apartment. "We didn't find out anything about the incident that day... as if nothing had happened."

"Hm..."

"Yes. And maybe we were really just paranoid... I'm not even sure anymore."

"I don't believe it. Light was really in bad shape when I saw him that day. And did you try to contact him?" The black-haired woman crossed her arms over her chest as she questioned the man in front of her. The whole situation was already getting on her nerves sometimes.

"No." L answered briefly without second thought.

"And why? Do you just want to give up so easily?"

"I dont want to give up... I just..." L didn't want to admit that he was still afraid of rejection. Now again, even more when he learned that Light had returned to his fiancée. He must have some feelings for her after all, right? 'He could easily laugh to my face and send me to hell...'

"L, their wedding day is fast approaching." Naomi interrupted his inner thoughts.

"I know..."

"And then why did you decide to wait until the last day?! Then it could certainly be too late!" She raised her voice again.

"No... I'm not waiting until the last day. I have another card in my hand."

"Such as?"

"Proof that she was unfaithful to him..."

Naomi rolled her eyes and asked: "what?" It seemed stupid and childlish somehow to her.

"It was recorded on a CD. And I have it."

"Oh..." she didn't expect that.

"Yeah..."

"Probably... gross?"

"Yeah."

Naomi shuddered, "Do you think that will work and be enough to cancel the wedding?" She began to hope it would.

"If it were me, yes. That would be enough. And I believe it will be for him, too."

"Hm..."

"B should deliver the CDs to them today."

"Them?"

"Yes, to Light and his father, just in case." L explained.

"Well... okay. But I don't think you should give up, and you should go apologize to him again. Maybe you'd better take it to him yourself..."

"I have a feeling Light wouldn't listen to me anyway..."

Naomi just rolled her eyes again and sighed. Lawliet was indeed unbearable at times when he was insecure. This happened rarely, so somehow Naomi didn't understand how is it even happening now.

X

Detective has been waiting in front of the house where Misa and Light have lived since early morning. In the meantime, he learned that they no longer stayed in their apartments, Light in general, so he decided to wait in front of the house. When he noticed that Amane Misa had gone somewhere, he decided to ring the doorbell and try his luck. He secretly hoped that Light would come out and open the door, although he somehow doubted it. And he was right.

After maybe about two minutes of waiting at the door, a man came out.

'The Butler..?' He looked like that. Misa was truly a real celebrity.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A tall middle-aged man asked, standing behind the gate not even intending to reach the door to open it. Since the door was made of bars, they were able to communicate normally.

"Hello... I would like to talk to Yagami Light if that's possible?"

"To talk with a young man? Well... I'm afraid that's not possible right now. He is in the middle of something right now and he couldn't dedicate himself to you."

"And when could I stop by? Later today... or... tomorrow maybe?"

"Unfortunately the young man is very busy these days, but I could tell him that you were here..." The man was persistent in not letting him to talk to Light. The detective didn't like it at all.

"Not a minute, two?"

"Unfortunately... I can't help you."

Beyond frowned. In his hand he gripped the white envelope in which was a CD. He would have preferred to give it to Light in person, but it seems that there was no other choice. The days passed quickly and they had to act fast too. So, he decided on plan B.

He sighed dramatically and said, "Nothing then... tell him that his old friend was looking for him and that I wanted to tell him something very important."

The man stood motionless as a soldier on guard and listened to him, moving only his eyes from the thing he had in his hand and to his face. "All right... do you have a name?" he asked.

B continued, "The name doesn't matter. He will know. But please... if you could give him this in person. You know... it's very important." The detective looked at the man with pleading eyes in the hope that it would work and that the CD would soon be in Light's hands. He had to admit that he would have preferred the scenario if he could have sent Light a recording via email, but he doubted it would have been a successful variant in this case. And he packed a USB key next to the CD. Just in case.

Butler kept a neutral expression and accepted the envelope with the contents. "Okay. That's all you wanted...?"

"Yes. That's all..."

The man nodded and stepped a bit away from the door.

"Thank you. Goodbye." B ended the conversation and hurried toward his car. When he looked in the direction of the house again, he saw the man's back retreating into the house.

'I just fucking hope you'll really give it to him...'  
He lit another cigarette to calm his nerves.

When he started the car, he drove to the house where the Yagamis lived. He rang the doorbell, but no one opened it for him. He cursed. "Fucking great! Today just about everyone has decided to be unavailable." He sighed and waited another fifteen minutes in his car.

Since even after those few minutes no one came home, he decided to leave the envelope in the mailbox. "I hope they find it when they came home..."

When B left, a man in a dark suit and black sunglasses came out of a black car parked a little further down the street. He approached the house carefully and didn't hesitate much, he jumped over the low fence and took out the contents that B had inserted and left in a hurry so that no one would notice him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we finally had a chance to see a little of Misa's POV, and to see her side of the story. It was about time.


	24. Time's running out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here I am with a new chapter, finally after a short pause. This fic is nearing its end, so I'm bit anxious 😂 but I hope you'll enjoy it to the end. 😀

The cell phone rang on the desk and L immediately grabbed it in hopes that his friend wanted to tell him some good news about Light and their investigation. But instead of that a different number was written on the screen. Security guard called him and L frowned. 'What the hell do they want now?' He wondered as he answered the call.

"What happened?"

On the other side he heard the voice of the man: "Boss... one young woman came to see you. I told her you are not able to receive her at the moment, but she was persistent."

"What woman?" L asked sharply, tense in a moment.

"Amane Misa, sir. I don't know if you've heard of her, but she's a pretty popular young actress..."

L wasn't exactly thrilled with what he had just heard. He sighed and continued, "I did hear about her." His grip tightened the phone.

The man on the other end of the line added quickly, "then... shall I tell her you will receive her, or? The young lady is quite upset..."

L could hear on the other side a female voice saying something, irritated. He rolled his eyes. He knew he had no other choice, but to face her, so he said, "Send her to my office."

"Okay!"

L hung up and had a desire to throw the phone across the room against the wall again. A million questions went through his head: why did Amane Misa come to him? Although it might have been clear... but... did Light tell her about their affair? Probably... but didn't Light feel disgusted when he saw those tapes he sent him? L now began to be sure he didn't. Or... what else could have been in the middle of everything?

L didn't write to Light that he sent him those tapes. And he deliberately told B that if he failed to give the CD directly to Light, to leave it to someone else to give it to him, in the hope that it would indeed happen, although he sincerely doubted it, but not to give it directly to Misa. His main card was Chief Yagami anyway. L knew it wouldn't be that easy to reach Light if his assumptions were correct.

Now, it means for sure that something about their relationship is wrong. And that Misa somehow has control over everything.

Or... the thousandth possibility: Light watched the CD and the two broke up again... but again, that didn't explain Light's fiancée's presence at his firm. Or did it?

And then it could be also the worst-case scenario: Light watched it with Misa and he was okay with it,somehow... and they laughed at someone's attempts to ruin their relationship.

L shook his head at the last thought. He knew that Light wasn't like that.

And then Misa would have no reason to come.

He sighed and nervously bit the inside of his cheeks as he put on his suit. When he got dressed he went downstairs to his office.

X

The furious echo of the heels down the hall tore Kiyomi Takada out of her focused state as she worked quietly at her workplace. When she looked up, she saw a blonde woman approaching her desk. The first thing she noticed that the woman didn't have a pleasant expression on her face at all. She felt sudden surge of nervousness and the first guess why Misa came to her was that it was because of the affair her boss and Yagami Light had. But she somehow didn't understood why now, when they had already reconciled.

"Good morning... Miss Amane... what brought you here?"

Misa returned the sullen and conceited look and retorted, "It's none of your business. Where's Lawliet's office?"

Kiyomi flinched but showed her where to go anyway. Misa didn't even bother to thank her, just turned and headed for the door. She knocked loudly and impatiently, twice and when she heard a male voice on the other side giving her permission to enter, she opened the door abruptly and she made no effort to close it softly.

When the door slammed shut behind her, Misa headed for L's table.

L was looking at her and raised an eyebrow at that as she stopped at his desk. "Good morning. How can I help you?"

"Help me? Ha! Don't be ridiculous!" Misa started in mocking tone and she didn't even try to introduce herself.

"Well... then what is the reason of your visit?" L didn't care about introduction either.

"Certainly not to ask for your help. You'd better say you wanted to make my life worse!" Misa continued and threw two familiar white envelopes on the table in front of L.

L cursed inwardly, when he saw not one envelope lying on the table, but two.

'Fuck! The bitch somehow got the other envelope too.'

This meant two things for him. The first explained how she found out that he had sent the envelopes and the second that probably the CD had not been inspected by Chief Yagami either. In that letter, L wrote that he was sending it to him and explained briefly what it was about.

L looked at her sharply, but said nothing. He started to feel boiling rage. Misa continued to stare at him back and she was irritated by his indifferent demeanor. He didn't quite react as she expected so she continued in raised voice. "You wanted to ruin my relationship with Light! But you'll pay dearly if you try something again... I'll marry him in a few days and no one will stop me! Can you hear me? No one!"

"Do you think Light would want to be with you if he found out what kind of things you do?" L asked and didn't miss to show her that he was disgusted.

"That was before! I haven't done such recordings in a long time... and you have no right to poke your nose into my life! You don't even know me!" Misa paused briefly, but continued, "Light is mine. And if he had seen this CDs, it wouldn't have changed anything... I would have explained everything to him. As for you... I know you wanted to steal him from me. That's why you're doing this! Because you failed!"

L's eyes widened slightly.

Misa smiled wickedly and added: "oh, yes! I know... If you try to interfere in my life again, I will make such a scandal that you will survive downfall in your business and your whole life immediately. I will do everything to destroy your reputation and your name... hahahah.... and yeah, one more thing. Do you think Light's father would ever accept you? Hm!? You wouldn't have a happy relationship with Light anyway, ever! You would be doomed to hide your dirty affair forever."

L narrowed his eyes and felt his anger boiling again. Yes. Maybe such relationships in Japan were mostly disapproved but women like Amane Misa were no better either. L would say they were even much worse than Light and he were. 

But... on the other hand, he knew she was right. Their relationship probbably would have no future. And he himself didn't want to bind Light to himself and make him suffer beside him. 

He just wanted to save him from an unhappy marriage, didn't he?

Although Naomi persuaded him to apologize to him, he himself didn't know what plans the two of them would have afterwards.

He felt anxious about it. His heart sank deeper at those thoughts.

He sighed, clenched his fists tightly and stood up to be at her level. He noticed that he was taller than her, but that didn't matter. He continued to look her in the eye and began to speak: "I wouldn't care too much if Light came back to you if he still loves you. I wouldn't interfere in your relationship if you were a good and faithful fiancé. But, since I noticed that the circumstances surrounding your reconciliation are questionable... I had to react. Light is dear to me and I wish him all the best. And I also want him to find himself a good woman who will sincerely love and respect him... and that is obviously not you."

"Oh... is that so?" Misa frowned, instinctively straightened, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes." L added.

"Well, I don't believe you. Secondly, I love him the most in the world! He loves me too. That's why we're together. Although I'm not perfect, I'm doing my best to be the best I can be."

"I'm not somehow convinced of that." L continued to stare piercingly at her.

"I don't care, to tell you the truth... I'll marry him like I said."

L didn't want to argue with her anymore. He had the opportunity to see her in person and to speak these few words to her, and that was enough for him to draw some of his own conclusions.

"As you wish. I told you mine. I just want Light to be happy and I accidentally found out what you do so I sent those CDs."

"Um... very mean of you. You could have really ruined my wedding if Mr. Yagami had seen it."

L thought to himself. 'Well, it's a shame I didn't suceed.'

They stared at each other and L refused to say anything about it, but asked, "Is that all you came for...?" He tried to look like a very busy businessman. And, he was, before Light left. "... because I don't have much time to listen nonsenses. I have an appointment soon." He lifted his hands from the table and began adjusting his tie looking somewhere between the blonde woman and his desk.

"Those are not nonsenses! And, yes. This is all I came for. You can keep the CDs if you want. I just hope you understood my message."

"I'm not doing this for you. But for Light."

Misa's frown deepened, but she tried to disguise her dissatisfaction with that simple and ambiguous answer, so she soon left a note in herself that she had to double the security on the day of the wedding and on these other days before the wedding itself.

Before turning around and leaving L's office, Misa said, "Don't forget my words: if you try something, you're done."

X

Kiyomi was tormented by her conscience couple of days now because she told Amane Misa about L and Light's affair. And when she saw the woman again that day, she was disappointed in her treatment of her. She knew that she had begun to cultivate feelings for her in vain and that she meant nothing to that woman at all. Not even as a friend or something...

When she saw that Misa came out of the office, completely ignoring her, Kiyomi gathered her courage and decided to do the right thing. She was convinced that Amane Misa was there because of that affair and her upcoming wedding to Light.

Kiyomi didn't know if it would change or improve things in any way, but she stopped in front of the door and knocked. When she heard quiet, "come in," she opened the door and shyly asked, "can I come in for a while?"

L just looked at her in surprise and confusion and nodded.

Kiyomi closed the door behind her, cleared her throat, and slowly moved closer. She looked down all the time in front of her and then when she stopped in front of her boss's desk, she looked up and their eyes met.

"Sorry to bother you... but I'd like to tell you something... umm..." She didn't know at once what to say and how to start her thought. She bit her lip and her throat tightened and suddenly became dry. She knew she was jeopardizing her position in that firm, but she was determined to tell the truth.

"Tell me what, exactly?" L asked because he noticed she was hesitant.

"...w-well ...it's about that person who just left your office."

"Oh... what about her?"

After Kiyomi noticed that L was interested, she was encouraged to continue. "The thing is, some time ago... well... that young lady in question came up to me and... and... she told me she suspected that Light was seeing someone... and that I try to find out, who."

"Hmm... and what did you find out?"

"W-well... I found out that you and Light..."

L waited her to continue, his hands deep in his pockets.

"...that you and Light were close."

"And you told her that?"

Kiyomi lowered her gaze, feeling ashamed. She said nothing but nodded and a slight redness appeared on her face.

"I see..."

The black-haired woman expected the worst. And she was ready for anything, but L just added, "is there something else what should I know?"

Kiyomi looked up again, looking him in the eyes.

"That's all... I just told her that and I don't really know what she did after that. I just know that she really wanted to be with Light again, which she did in the end."

L noticed the disappointment on woman's face and raised an eyebrow at that. Realistically, the details didn't interested him. He knew that some women liked to spread gossip whether it was true or not.

Kiyomi was still tense and in anticipation and L just said at the end, "well, you can go to your workplace if that's all you wanted to tell me... and... if you remember anything else, just tell me."

Kiyomi nodded in disbelief, "y-yes... I understand. But I think that's all..." she bowed and quickly left the office.

When she closed the door behind her, she felt relieved. She was immensely glad that her boss didn't fire her right away. In a way, she was surprised by that, but she was happy that she managed to keep her job, at least for now. On the other hand, she knew she could not completely relax. But she had no other choice.

X

B was sitting at his computer and working on the case. The wedding was to take place the next day and they had no success in finding any evidence that Misa was committing any illegal acts against Light as L suspected.

B was already slowly starting to lose hope that he would find some evidence before the wedding, and lately his friend was starting to fall into depressive states.

As he sat in a dark room lit only by a computer screen, nibling his fingernails, he heard a doorbell.

'Someone's at the door.' He jumped to his feet and headed for the door.

When he looked through the peephole, he saw that it was his assistant. He opened it and let the man inside.

"Are you bringing some good news?"

"...yes...I think so." The man unbuttoned his coat and took a white envelope from his inside pocket.

B looked curiously and took the envelope in his hands.

The man continued, "I was able to find footage from the building where Yagami lives, the day he disappeared."

B's eyes widened. "So there's a recording after all...?"

"Yes. Although it wasn't easy to negotiate that person, I was lucky." The man smiled, pleased.

"Perfect." B said enthusiastically. Now he had to look at the content of the recording, and evaluate according to that what actions they could take further.


	25. Dark wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support so far. It means a lot to me and inspires me to write more :)

Light woke up that morning with a mild headache. When he slowly opened his eyes he looked around the bedroom and saw Misa sitting at her cosmetic table and combing her long blonde hair.

She immediately noticed that the young man woke up so she said with a smile on her face: "good morning, my love."

Light just looked at her, mumbled his good morning, and rubbed his sleepy eyes, rising into a sitting position.

Today was that day. He knew. That's why he wasn't in the mood for anything. But Misa approached him, sat on the bed next to him, and handed him two small pills from her right palm, holding a glass of water in her other hand.

'Double dose today... huh?' Light thought with a frown. He already knew those pills and their effects. They served to calm him down and really helped him in that. When he drank one he didn't think so much of his emotional pain and didn't think much of his sorrow. And it was easier to deal with everything.

That's why he didn't hesitate to drink it this time either. And honestly he didn't care that there were two. If someone notices that the groom is on 'something', he will not be ashamed and in need to explain, but Misa.

When he swallowed them, Misa smiled contentedly and said, "this is for your own good, my love... I wouldn't want you to be nervous all day. I want you to be relaxed and happy and not think about unnecessary and silly things... now get up slowly, get dressed and go downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. After that we'll start with final preparations."

As he got dressed, Light began to feel the effects of the pills. Indeed, the only thing he hoped for was that he wouldn't do something stupid and embarrass himself in front of everyone.

X

"Oh my god! You look wonderful, my child!" Misa's aunts helped her with dressing and with the last preparations. The hairdresser and make-up artist have already finished their work, but they stayed longer to fix Misa's hair and make-up if something went wrong while dressing.

"Yes... she is stunning isn't she?" The women watched her with enthusiasm and Misa smiled happily looking down at her dress.

"Thank you!"

She approached the tall mirror and stared contentedly at her reflection.

When they finished preparing, everyone left the room except Misa and her faithful assistant. She and Misa's other faithful servant were to take Misa to the church.

When both women were sure that everyone had left and that no one would return by accident, the black-haired woman gave Misa a gun holster and a gun. Misa quickly put it around her leg and fastened it and placed the small gun there.

Since she was suspicious that something could go wrong, she decided to take the gun with her. She had a very bad feeling and didn't want to be unprepared.

"Thank you, Kana."

"You're welcome. I hope that there will be no need to reach for it and that all you feel is just nervousness before the wedding."

"I hope so too... but...-"

"No - but. You need to think positively. Today is your big day." The woman stood in front of her and ran her hand over her hair and the veil that covered Misa's golden strands.

Misa was really like a daughter to her. When Misa's parents died in accident and her grandmother who looked after her passed away, she was the next person who was always by her side and looked after her. And when Misa became rich and famous, she hired her to work for her. Kana had known her since Misa was a child and was one of the few people who knew about Misa's difficult period in her childhood life. That's was one of the reason why she was her accomplice in everything.

Misa sighed and nodded, looking the older woman in the face, "yes. I'll do my best to think only positively. From today everything will get better and Light and I will go on our honeymoon far from here to rest from everything and everyone."

"Yes... you already have the tickets bought and you can leave tomorrow when you get some rest."

"Yeah... I can't wait!" Misa gave her a small nervous smile.

X

Almost everyone was already gathered in the church and Light was also waiting in front of the altar. His father and mother were next to him and wished him luck. Sayu too. But they quickly took their seats to welcome the bride who had already arrived. They could see her by the front door with her uncle who was going to take her to the altar.

"Do you think what I think?" Sachiko whispered to Soichiru as they sat on their chairs.

"What exactly do you mean?" Soichiro replied with a question.

"I think Light is on 'something,' " added Sayu because she heard her mother's question and saw the concern on her face. Sachiko turned to her daughter with wide eyes.

Elder Yagami just sighed and said, "Sachiko, don't think too much about it, I believe it's because of nervousness and excitement. A wedding is a big day for a man after all."

Sachiko bit her lip and turned her gaze back to her son. She wanted to believe her husband's words, but she deep down knew that she was deceiving herself. But, there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't reach Light easily these last couple of days. Neither with calls nor messages. Ever since Light left their house that day, he hadn't contacted them.

The whole world around him was turning and shaking. But Light stood firmly on his feet. He felt as if he was not in his body. He noticed that he couldn't focus his gaze on just one thing for longer, so he looked around. Although it was an unconscious act, his lips were smiling. But, he still could feel it. That didn't worry him, at least he didn't have to smile by force and pretend to be a happy and satisfied groom in front of everyone. Also, his emotions, most importantly, were under control. And his memories of a certain black-haired man were suppressed deep below the surface.

As Misa approached the altar, he looked in her direction. He has already convinced himself that he was doing the right thing. Mostly, it was because Misa had convinced him that a perfect and orderly life awaits him and that his parents and relatives will be very pleased with his choice to settle down with a beautiful, rich and famous young woman.

Misa was also smiling back at him, he could clearly see her smile under the veil that covered her face. Everything else he saw was white, and something glittering caught his attention. When Misa stopped beside him and when he took her hand, his eyes fixed on her cleavage adorned with a large golden cross. Light tilted his head to the side briefly, wondering what kind of meaning had a cross around Misa's neck. But his dazed state and consciousness didn't allow him to think about it for too long or find any meaning.

All the voices Light heard around him were only like muffled background sounds. Misa's uncle just smiled and walked away from them, sitting in his seat. Light smiled back at him. He didn't registered at all what the man had said. Again... that didn't bother him too much.

They both looked towards the altar and the priest who started the ceremony when the music stopped playing. Light noticed that the music was playing at all when it stopped.

The priest's voice sounded distant and Light for a moment thought he was dreaming. He swayed a little on his feet and Misa tightened the grip on his arm to steady him. Light winced and looked in her direction again. That time he saw her clearly.

The priest continued to speak, but Light still couldn't register his words. Those words seemed to pass through him and scatter somewhere in the background of the church.

Misa on the other hand felt impatient and anxious. For now, everything went smoothly and she didn't see any suspicious faces present. The church was crowded, a lot of people were invited and also some reporters to have the wedding properly recorded for all people to see. And L Lawliet had forbidden entrance to the church. The entrance was strictly controlled and checked.

She looked at Light again. Light was focused on the priest in front of them without blinking an eye. She hoped he listened to the the old man talk so he could react to that main question.

When she turned back her attention to the white-haired man, he finished with the first part of the ceremony and asked the question he asked at every wedding he held: "Does anyone have anything against closing this marriage? You can speak now or be silent forever.

There was a grave silence. Misa felt shiver ran through her spin and her hairs standing on her bare skin. Light's insides began to scream, those words for some reason shot him right into his heart, but his face was in complete contrast to his emotions. 

Those few seconds of silence seemed like an eternity to both of them. And when the priest spoke again, the blonde woman felt relieved. No one had any objections. The wedding could go on.

And Light, for some reason he couldn't pinpoint, felt betrayed. Although he was trying to catch the thought that was bothering him, it always slipped out of his trace of thoughts. He continued to stand silent and listen. By then, he had begun to focus better on the words the priest was slowly uttering.

Misa knew that the priest would soon ask these most important questions, and deep down she hoped that Light would say his - yes. That was perhaps what she feared most at the moment after the previous question.

It was only when Misa somehow swayed into false security that a murmur was heard somewhere in the back of the church and some unknown voices began to disturb the ceremony. Misa couldn't immediately identify what it was about and when the priest interrupted his speech and looked ahead, she turned.

And not only she turned, but everyone present. And they could heard the voices more clearly.

When she saw two black-haired men approaching the altar quickly, Misa turned pale, and blood in her veins froze. 'No... this is impossible... how did they even get into the church and get past my security!?' Anger mixed with fear began to spring up in her.

Still in the distance, a voice was heard: "I have a warrant... the wedding must be stopped..-!"

The security apparently tried to stop them, but without success. However, the detective with the warrant couldn't be stopped just like that. None of the security members wanted to have a problem with the law.

Light also turned, confused, when he heard voices and footsteps and noticed that the ceremony was interrupted. He froze in the place when his eyes registered the people who approached them. Specifically that one certain person. The smile on his face disappeared, the look in his eyes was confused and a mixture of repressed emotions began to surface and his breathing quickened as did his heartbeat.

L Lawliet...

The man he loved immensely... still despite the fact that that man breaked his heart unmercifully.

Light became even more confused and started to fear... but on the other hand he felt also partially relieved.

When L and B stopped in front of the altar and in front of Misa and Light, they didn't even have a chance to utter a word, Misa immediatelly started screaming at them, squeezing Light's hand in hers, not wanting to let go: "how dare you ruin my wedding!? Wasn't it clear when I told you not to come here today!? " She shot a nasty glare in Lawliet's dirrection and then again at another man she didn't know.

Chief Yagami jumped to his feet and approached the two men and asked, "What's going on? What is this all about?" He planned to intervene in Misa's defense.

"Amane Misa," B began to speak first, ignoring the older man, and showing the white paper in front of everyone to see, "we have a warrant for your apprehension and further interrogation. You are suspected of kidnapping the Yagami Light present here and forcibly holding him. And now, probably forcing him to marry you."

"Hah! What!? Are you crazy or what?!" Misa tried to mask her real emotions as best as she could. "That's nonsense!"

"What are you saying...?" Soichiro asked worriedly.

"We have enough evidence for that, Miss Amane." B retorted staring at the blonde woman.

"You have nothing and I'm not going anywhere!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Beyond added.

Light began to tremble and felt dizzy and nauseous. Misa continued to squeeze his hand persistently. He looked Lawliet in the eye and their eyes met and Light wanted to scream. He wanted to run towards him and hug him even though he knew it didn't make sense, because the man said he didn't want to have him by his side. He remembered his words again and his heart got hurt again.

And L's heart broke when he saw Light after all that time. He finally had a chance to see him after a long time and Light, although he looked tired and as if he had lost a little weight, looked even more attractive to him. He had the urge to approach him, to take him with him and to run away with him somewhere far from everyone. He decided to swallow his pride and decided to come to church and break the wedding in person. And most importantly, he decided to fight for Light. 

Chief Yagami approached the detective and looked at the warrant and frowned. "What is this?" He addressed the question to the young woman.

"Nothing! These are pure lies...! Don't believe them. They made it all up just to ruin my wedding!"

"Nonsense! Mr. Yagami, you know the law yourself and you know the authenticity of papers like this." L added.

Elder Yagami gave him a nasty look.

B moved forward and Misa shouted again, "Don't come any closer!"

But B didn't stop.

Misa knew she had no choice. She was cornered.

She started to panic completely and at that moment she reached for her gun. The murmurs and gasps of those present intensified, and although none of Misa's relatives wanted to interfere, they were unpleasantly surprised to see that their beloved Misa had a hidden gun. "What are you doing, daughter!?" Her aunt asked, shocked. Kana watched the scene nervously, ready to come to help, if only Misa gave her a sign.

"Don't come near me!" Misa screamed as she aimed under Light's neck. Light began to shake, his eyes fixed on L, as the tears slowly began to flow down his face.

L watched the scene, terrified. He was afraid that Misa's gun would accidentally fire and blow Light's beautiful head. 'Fuck, dammit!' But, he could only watch, helpless.

"B! Listen to her...! Shit!" He pleaded his friend.

B froze when he saw what Misa was capable for. He was not ready for such a turnaround.

"Don't you fucking dare to came closer! I will blow his head, then mine!" Misa continued to yell. Then she nodded in Kana's dirrection and gave her approval to get closer. When the woman approached her, Misa asked her for the car keys. The black-haired woman quickly gave them to her.

"Be carefull." She whispered.

"I'll try." Misa replied then turned and slowly made her way to the side exit of the church dragging Light with her. She kept the gun under Light's throat the whole time.

Light was feeling numb. He was scared and in his head buzzed. They soon found themselves outside and headed for the car.

L and B followed them quickly in order to go after them. Chief Yagami also was going after. He didn't intend to leave his son at the mercy of that woman and the whole situation. He was afraid that the worst would happen and that L and the detective would complicate things and put Light's life in danger.

When she unlocked the car, Misa threw Light into the back seat, hurried inside, and locked the car from inside. She started the car quickly and drove from that place fast as it was possible. She didn't even know where she was going, but she wanted to escape. She had bought plane tickets so her first thought was to go with Light to the airport. Tickets and a wallet were in this car, which was ready if they had to flee.

As she drove through the streets, she saw a black car following them. She cursed.

Light felt dizzy from her maniacal riding. He remained lying on his side as he began to feel sick. The pills still worked, but all that mixed with a million emotions stirring in him made him nauseous.

It wasn't until Misa noticed that Chief Yagami was following them that she lost last amount of control. She started driving even faster and ignored all the rules and the signs just to get away from them as soon as possible. Light wanted to protest and tell her not to drive so fast, but he changed his mind when he remembered what she was ready for and that it didn't make sense because she wouldn't listen to him anyway.

At the crossroad in front of them, Misa didn't stop but intended to pass. She saw that there was still a green light from a distance, but when that light changed to red, she didn't register it but kept going because the road in front of them was empty.

But there was another thing she didn't notice in time. A large cargo truck approaching them from their left. She heard the siren at the last moment, but it was already late.

Her eyes widened unnaturally and her mouth wanted to form a scream that remained stuck in her throat from dread and from meeting the inevitable. Her heart skipped a beat as the truck began to crush the front side of the car and push it in front of itself, relentlessly. At that moment, her whole life flew before her eyes, and suddenly there she was again that one little frightened girl.

Light, on the other hand, started screaming as the whole car and the glass started crushing. He, unlike Misa, didn't know what had befallen them exactly. He just knew there was something very bad. And after only a few heartbeats, he began to see complete darkness and the whole world was painted to black before his eyes.

X

When L and B saw Misa crossing red light and an approaching truck that just picked them up as if they were some toy, they both screamed and started; one swearing and the other calling on God and praying.

They quickly approached the scene of the accident and jumped out of the car and rushed to see if the two people survived.

L was terrified and his whole body was shaking. Unaware of the things going on around him, he focused only on Light and to check on the young man's condition and whether he had survived at all. That was all he cared about in the moment. B ran after him, he knew his friend was in shock and he himself experienced the shock in some way too but he at least knew what he was doing.

L quickly opened the back door of the car as he saw Light lying there motionless, his face covered in blood. He checked his pulse and felt it was weak. But he felt relieved, that meant Light still have a chance. Fortunately, Light wasn't stuck, or anything so L could pull him out.

He pulled him out carefully and slowly and fell to his knees with him, broken, and began to cry inconsolably while hugging his motionless body.

Meanwhile, Chief Yagami ran over, he was a bit late, because he got stuck in the traffic, and paused watching the man holding his son and cry. He was confused, but also annoyed in some way because the man was a hindrance to reaching his son. But he was also frightened when he saw his son in such a state. He set out to ask if Light was alive at all, but B answered him before he asked, approaching, "your son is alive, unlike Miss Amane."

Chief Yagami looked at him with wide eyes. The shock was clearly painted on his face.

He continued to stand still, and B also, both staring at crying L. B lit his cigarette. The sound of sirens could be heard in a five minutes from the distance. The ambulance that B immediately called, and also the police and the fire department. The truck driver walked around visibly shaken by the situation, but B had already told him that it was not his fault and that he didn't have to worry about it.

While they were waiting for the police to come, B once again made a circle around the smashed white Mercedes and stopped in front, looking at the pretty but lifeless face of the young actress covered in fresh blood. He grimaced as he let out a puff of smoke and thought what a pity it was, that another young life had been wasted. It occurred to him that if Amane Misa hadn't been such a spoiled bitch, he might have started courting her. But... it could only remain a thought, because the reality was, well, completely different. He turned in the opposite direction and took another drag from his cigarette.


	26. Aftermath

As L knelt on the ground he was feeling immense pain, the tears flowed uncontrollably down his cheeks, his throat letting out choked sobs. His whole world collapsed like a tower of cards when he saw Light's helpless body and face covered in blood.

"No... no... nooo... just don't die! Damnit! Don't you dare to die now!!! Light, Light... please... please... pleaseee.... God! Don't let him die!"

His friend and Chief Yagami stood beside him, silent. But L didn't register their presence. It was only when he felt someone pulling his arm and saying something to him that he looked up. He saw an unknown female person. He was confused for a moment, but after a few seconds when his mind registered her words, he realized. An ambulance arrived. And Light urgently needed help. L began to rise to allow them to place Light on the stretcher.

"I want to go too, with him... I mean-"

The woman looked at him and asked, "Are you related?"

"Yeah... well... we're close."

Chief Yagami came closer and gave L a nasty look, then looked at the woman, "I'm his father, can I go with you?"

The doctor was confused because she saw that both men wanted to go with them desperately, and since they didn't have much time, she said: "decide quickly, only one or no one can go."

L bit his lip and then B put his hand on the Chief Yagami's shoulder, "come with me, I think we'd better go get your wife and daughter and then to the hospital. You can't be much of help here anyway..."

"He can't be too!" Soichiro protested, "...he's my son... I have right-"

"I know. But I'm positive that Light will be fine..."

"You can't know that!"

During that time, L got into the ambulance and the door closed in front of them.

"Hey! You can't do that-!" 

"I'm sorry..." B said.

Chief Yagami started yelling at the detective and then they were surrounded by police and firefighters who came to the scene of the accident. B told to the police that they would give a statement later because they had to go to the hospital first. He took the older man by the arm and walked with him to his car.

X

Waiting in the hospital hall was hell for Lawliet. It was only a few minutes after Light went to the operating room and L was already starting to lose his nerve. Fortunately, he had company shortly after that. Naomi came because B called her and said what had happened because he knew that L needed a friend around him.

"L!" She ran up to him when she spotted him. "...B told me you are here! What happened?" The detective didn't tell her all the details. Naomi hugged L and L started crying on her shoulder.

When he calmed down a bit, he began to explain, still in shock: "Light... he... that woman kidnapped him! She wanted to run away. She's crazy...- then they had an accident when she tried to take him by force..."

"Oh... so something was wrong with that relationship after all." Naomi massaged L lightly on his back.

"Yes! She kidnapped him that day. B found evidence... he got the footage they were trying to hide..."

"Damn! Poor Light, who knows what he was going through in there with her..."

"I don't know... now I hope he gets out of this."

"The doctors said anything?"

"No, not yet. But I'm afraid Naomi... what if Light doesn't survive!?"

"Don't worry... he'll survive. Think positive. Trust in him."

"I'm trying... but I'm scared. You can't imagine how i'm afraid."

"I believe you. Was he in such a bad condition?"

"Yes..."

As they sat like that and waited in the waiting room, B and Chief Yagami arrived with Sachiko and Sayu. Two women were wipping away their tears as they slowly walked after the two men. B continued to go where L and Naomi were sitting and the Yagami family stayed away from them and then they sat down too. Sachiko and Sayu cast curious glances in L's direction despite the pain they felt.

"What is this man doing here?" Sachiko asked Soichiro in a whisper.

"That's Light's ex-boss, isn't he?" Sayu added a question.

"Yeah, that's Light's ex-boss and I have no idea what he's doing here, really. I think he's pushing his nose where he shouldn't... as always." Chief replied irritably, hoping his wife and daughter wouldn't question him about it again.

"He looks very upset to me... it looks like they were really close." Sayu replied looking in the direction of a group of other three people.

"Please... we came here because of Light, leave everything else alone now. Light is our priority."

Sachiko and Sayu fell silent.

After a short pause, Sachiko sighed loudly and bowed her head thoughtfully. Sayu hugged her from the side and they remained sitting and waiting for the news about Light.

X

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came out of the operating room. Everyone immediately jumped to their feet, in anticipation.

"Are one of you a family member of young Yagami?" The doctor asked.

"The three of us," Soichiro said and they came closer.

"We also want to know what Light's condition is." B said, "we are distant relatives."

Chief Yagami shot them a nasty glare but didn't say a word. He wanted to hear the news about his son's condition as soon as possible.

"Okay then, so first let me tell you that Light is in relatively good condition... his life is out of danger, but he has suffered some injuries. Most of them are minor, but some are serious. We did everything in our power to bring his condition under control, but unfortunately the young man remained in a coma, due to a more serious head injury."

Everyone gasped, and temporary relief was replaced by anxiety.

"Light is currently under medical supervision and we will not let anyone into his room until the end of this day. We will see how the night goes and only from tomorrow we could let him visits. Today I recommend you all to go to rest, there is no need for staying here."

Although it was not easy task, B and Naomi persuaded L to go home with them.

"We'll come here together tomorrow, L... it's important to know now that Light is fine."

"But... I want to stay here... I don't want to go home..." L started to pout.

"Come on L, don't be a baby," said B, because he knew exactly what reaction he would provoke. L stared at him, but with the news that Light wasn't in life danger he was in a better mood. "Watch your mouth, B!"

"Yeah... big baby." B grinned widely and started to walk down the hall when L punched him in the arm and shouted, "moron!"

The Yagamis were still debating something in the hallway, Sachiko also obviously didn’t want to go home. L walked past them and said goodbye. Naomi and B too. Sayu and Sachiko returned the greeting, but the older Yagami just stared after them, but said nothing.

X

"Mr. Yagami is still in a coma..." Nurse told L when he came to visit early in the morning, "and it's still not time for visits, only from ten o'clock."

L sighed and said, "okay, I'll wait," and collapsed into a plastic chair in the hallway a bouquet of fresh flowers in his hand. He had no plans to leave the hospital that day anyway. He was ready to be there every day and wait until Light woke up. After about an hour of waiting, he saw Sachiko and Sayu coming. He shifted nervously when he saw them watching him.

"Good morning." Said Sachiko, then Sayu too.

"Good morning." L stood up and greeted them.

"You came to see my son, didn't you?" Sachiko spoke, eyeing the flowers.

"Yes... I came to see Light." L flushed a bit, realizing it.

"Did the doctors say anything new?" The woman asked curiously.

"No. It's all the same. Light hasn't woken up from his coma yet."

"Oh..-"

An awkward silence quickly ensued. And then Sachiko asked again, "they still didn't let you see him?"

"Not yet, they said visits are only from ten o'clock."

"I see..." Sachiko looked at her watch again. Sayu stood behind her, eager to ask some questions too, but she felt uncomfortable, so she gave up.

With a few minutes left until the ten o'clock, they sat down and waited. Sachiko and Sayu didn't go to sit away from him and L was a bit surprised with that, but he didn't mind it.

And then quite unexpectedly Sachiko spoke up: "I've always wondered why you care so much about my son...?"

L, in a way, had expected that question from Light's mother, but he never had a thoughtful enough answer, though he always thought about what to say when that woman once asked him that question. "Well, you could say that Light means a lot to me... we became really close... friends... while he worked for me and he was a really good worker. He's intelligent and I really appreciated his ideas. I planned to continue to work with him, but in the end we quarreled and since then I feel sorry for that and somehow I never had a chance to make up for it. And then immediately after that... these horrible things happened."

"Oh, I see. Well, I sincerely hope you'll have a chance to smooth things over with him soon." Sachiko retaliated with a small smile on her lips. L was really surprised. Mrs. Yagami was indeed different from her husband.

"Thanks, I hope so too." L returned the smile.

"Mister... when my brother wakes up, please dont hurt him again." Sayu added and Sachiko pushed her elbow into her ribs and Sayu straightened up: "I...- I... mean what I wanted to say is that you don't argue anymore. He can be stubborn and grumpy sometimes, but he's not really that bad."

L laughed heartily at this and was ashamed a bit, because the reason was something entirely different but then they were interrupted by the nurse who approached them: "I'm going to check on Mr. Yagami now and then you can come in one by one to see him."

They nodded and exchanged glances and L said, "even though I came here first, you go first Mrs. Yagami."

"Oh... thank you. But work surely awaits you, you go first."

"Ah, no... no... it's okay. Just you go, I'll wait. There's always someone to run the business when I'm away."

"Oh, all right then."

At that moment, the nurse also came out and let Sachiko inside. After about fifteen minutes Sayu went to see Light and then finally L.

When he entered the hospital room and closed the door behind him, it was only then that he looked up at the lying figure and his heart tightened at the sight of the young man. Light looked like some angel just sleeping there and needing to wake up at any moment. But he looked so fragile and his usually tanned skin was porcelain pale and looked smooth as in some statues freshly carved, only a few sores and bruises were spoiling that harmony of his looks. L was afraid to come even closer to him as if he expected Light to vanish at any moment. But despite that, he didn't last long to stand only in the distance. He longed for Light's closeness. And only when he came closer did he notice the bandaged wound on Light's head on the other side. He frowned.

Then after a while he sat down on the chair next to the bed and grabbed Light's hand in his. Tears began to collect in the corners of his eyes. "Light... oh, Light... I'm so sorry for everything..." when he blinked next time, the tears started to roll down his face. L wipped them with the back of his palm but they continued to fall.

He then rested his forehead on Light's hand and began to sob softly. When he calmed down a bit, he raised his head and kissed the tip of Light's hand.

Light was still lying motionless. L continued to caress his hand with his palms. "Please wake up soon... I... I... love you. I want to be with you. I need you... damn, a bit of late did I realize this, huh?" but Light, of course, didn't answer, nor did he move a finger.

L chuckled. "But I'll wait for you, you know..? Even if it lasted whole eternity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the support!
> 
> Love you!
> 
> E


End file.
